Better Late Than Never
by dongaro
Summary: On that fateful day Lelouch never met CC. His plans were never pushed forward by the power of Geass. Now three years later it is time for Zero's birth and the beginning of the rebellion. A story about Lelouch without the the power of Geass at his command.
1. Prologue

_Author's Notes and Disclaimer_

_I do not own Code Geass nor any of the plot below since it is based off of Code Geass_

_This is an alternate history that diverges several years before C.C.'s meeting with Lelouch. CC will be making an appearance later, as will the reasons for her lack of involvement. Note I am not planning on pairing Lelouch and Nina, they just happen to be accomplices. I thought it would be interesting to write a story where Lelouch didn't get his geass when he did. _

* * *

History often hinges on a single moment. Often a single event changes the course of one's destiny. To some it can be a meeting, to others a life changing event, to others it can be a death. In this story CC never encountered Lelouch in the ghetto that day. The day passed as one more uneventful day after a chess match against another nobleman.

Without CC being present, there was no attempted destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto, and without the near destruction of the Ghetto, Zero's birth was delayed. Without the fight, Suzaku was never found by Lloyd, and thus never piloted the Lancelot. Without the Lancelot's successful test runs, Knightmare development was pushed back severely. Without the Black nights there was no need for innovation. Thus stagnation set into weapon's development. Without Zero and the Black Rebellion, the EU started falling even faster to the encroaching Britannian Empire. Without Zero, Xing Ke successfully kidnapped the young Empress and split the Chinese Confederation in two.

In short, without the meeting of CC and Lelouch, Britannia now holds nearly three quarters of the entire world by the year 2020 a.t.b. It was nearing the point where nothing seemed capable of stopping the jugernaught that was the Holy Britannian Empire.

But As Lelouch once said, meeting CC merely pushed up his plans be several years. Thus the birth of Zero while delayed would soon challenge the might of the Empire.

* * *

…

Ashford Academy, even now remains the same that it always has. The elegant white washed buildings, the chatter of the students. In truth nothing has changed here in the two years since Lelouch's graduation. Lelouch stood on the old clubhouse balcony just watching, letting time slip by him for a short while. In chess, there are times when one must wait for one's opponent to make their move. Depending on the opponent, this could mean seconds, minutes, or hours. When he had been younger, things had been (or perhaps seemed) more pressing to him then they actually were.

He shook his head slightly at such thoughts.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this?" The voice belonged to Nina Einstein, the person who was currently responsible for having allowed Lelouch to advance his plans by a few years. Perhaps not as fast as a magical power, but such things just didn't exist. So Lelouch took what he could get.

"Why the concern, Nina? Kallen's your friend isn't she?" Lelouch finally turned away from the balcony towards the interior of the building.

"She's half Ele..Japanese." Lelouch held back a slight sigh of disappointment. Even after the past three years, Nina still had issues with anyone not of Britannian blood. Though having come to understand her reasons and upbringing, he couldn't really blame her entirely. It was one more symptom of the greater problem caused by the Britannian Empire.

"Then she will be all the more useful wouldn't she? She has a reason to fight. And fight she has." Lelouch's mind went back to the report that had been gathered on one Kallen Stadtfeld, or Kozuki Kallen as she might be preferred to be called, detailing many of her previous endeavors as a 'freedom fighter'. "Piloting Knightmare Frames throughout her time at the academy, several successful thefts of military objects, even a few deaths have come about because of her. But she and her group have yet to target civilians, unlike other organizations such as the JLF. She's also good at acting and keeping her thoughts hidden."

"Exactly. Why should we trust her? I mean, I'm sure we can find someone else? She's never been our friend, always lying and hiding away." Nina's face looked desperate. She truly wasn't convinced that this was the best option.

"That would be wasteful. Besides how many Knightmare pilots can beat a Vincent using only a Glasgow? Not many I'm afraid. Or rather the ones that can are all against us for the most part." Glancing at Nina's still troubled face he played his trump card. "Nunally considers her a friend."

"Nunally does?" Nina' face softened slightly. "But…." It was at this time an interruption could be heard at the door.

"Aw, man! Lelouch here you are. The Prez, err Lady Asplund has been looking all over for you. Aww man it's been ages." Rivalz burst in to the room, grinning like always. Mentioning Milly's new name caused Rivalz to get quieter, but nothing could keep him down for long.

Then he saw Nina. "Nina, wow! I'm surprised you're here. I mean you're pretty famous now. I mean back in the academy who'd have thought that you'd end up running a company as large as Fleija."

Fleija was a company that had been born right after Nina's graduation at the Academy. The company's name was synonymous with innovation. It was responsible for the development of a car sized float system. This, due to the similarity to the floats used on Knightmare Frames, had been a big seller. Fleija was also behind recent advances in the communication networks. The truly amazing part was that the company was based in Area 11, and the technology had been developed by an 18 year old girl fresh out of high school. Of course, that was only the surface information available to the public

"Now Rivalz, I'm sure Nina doesn't want to talk about business right now. She's taken some time off from both work and her studies to be here with us today."

Nina nodded. "I know it's going to be good to see everyone again." Her voice, despite her attempt at being normal, didn't really mask her nerves. She knew some of what was to come.

"I know. I'm happy that the old student council can get together like this here. It brings back memories." Lelouch said calmly.

"Come on Nina, relax will ya. I mean everyone here's from different classes. Like look at Milly and Shirley. One is an earl's wife and the other is a news anchor." Rivalz shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Anyway, they're waiting for us. Nunally just arrived too, so we're all here now." Rivalz led the way from the upper room back to the main room of the building.

"Nunally!" Nina's voice lit up and her expression grew full of worship and adoration as soon as Rivalz said who was there. Lelouch forced himself to keep a normal expression. He loved his youngest sister and it had been days since he had seen her. Since Nunally still lived in the Ashford, Lelouch didn't see her as often as he would like. But she was growing up slowly and steadily, and Lelouch loved her as much as he always had.

But now he had to put up with Nina. Nina was a genius, but she only came in a few varieties. Shy Nina, worshiping Nina, scared Nina, xenophobic Nina, and psychotic Nina. As much as he disliked the way she acted around his sister, it was better then meeting Nina on a bad day.

It was there, in the centre of the old student council building, that Milly stood impatiently waiting for them. "You're late. We had to get started without you." Beside her stood Shirley and the ever quiet Kallen. Nunally was in her wheelchair, off to the side with Sayoko.

"Aww. Pre.. Lady Asplund. We were just talking about old times and got distracted." Rivalz started, but Milly waved at him.

"That makes me sound so old. While we're here we're the Ashford student council. Right everyone?" Milly's bubbly personality sparked a slight smile from Lelouch.

"And what about the current student council?" Lelouch drawled slightly from his spot near the door.

"Well, when I told the others that the old student council was coming back, they offered up the club house. And said they appreciated any help you could give us." Nunally, the current treasurer of the Student council, spoke up from her spot. Somehow Lelouch suspected that the new student council members had fled in terror when they heard Milly was returning.

"But President, it's up to them to do these sorts of things. It's not fair to them to help them out. Right, Lulu?" Shirley grinned from her spot at the table.

"No, no, no. We have to. It's our duty as proud alumni to help out our beloved underclassmen. Right Rivalz?" Milly stood proudly eyes burning in determination.

"Right, Prez. So, uh, what are we doing again?" Rivalz rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"The Fireworks. Weren't you listening? The new student council is handling everything else. So all we have to do is handle the fireworks. They're off organizing the festival for tonight and we'll put off the fireworks."

Nunally smiled. "Yes, please just help with that, and we'll take care of the rest."

Shirley hugged Nunally. "Oh, look at you all grown up now."

"Shirley…" Nina started to voice her quiet objection, but got drowned out.

"Umm excuse me, but what's the occasion?" The ever reserved and sickly Kallen finally asked.

Milly just gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Why it's the Tanabata festival."

Kallen looked visibly startled at the name. The Tanabata festival was a Japanese festival held either July 7th or August 7th every year. But since the occupation, such cultural things had been discarded, and people were punished for celebrating them. But considering how Milly had run Ashford academy, back in the day, as her personal fiefdom, she could do whatever she wanted here. And since her marriage to the Earl of Asplund, well there weren't many who would challenge her.

A look of shock was portrayed on everyone's face except for Lelouch, Nina's and Milly's faces. They had already been aware of everything. And well, with Nunally, it was impossible to tell what her expression meant. Honestly, she'd keep smiling through pretty much anything. But since she was the treasurer, she'd found out about the Tanabata festival two days ago.

…

_3 Days previous_

"_So, are you going to give me an explanation?" came the coy voice of Milly over the phone. "I mean, you aren't exactly the most sociable guy in the world, Lelouch. Why do you want me to invite the old student council out for such a festival?"_

"_Milly, I thought you'd be bored out of your mind. Don't you want to have some fun at the school with everyone?" Lelouch said smoothly over the phone._

"_True. I haven't seen Nina in ages, she works so much at her company these days. And when she's not at work, she's studying for her degree. Why she wants it, I have no idea. And Kallen's been avoiding me since that last party." Milly had decided that poor Kallen needed some help in the love department and had set out to help her out. Lelouch smiled at this, knowing exactly why Kallen was avoiding marriage. Terrorist actions might get noticed by a jealous lover._

"_I know. I barely see my boss either." Officially, Nina was one Lelouch Lamperouge's employer, or rather her company was. Off the paper, she was the chief inventor but left the business angles to Lelouch. This was why Fleija Incorporated was such a large company, despite the short time since graduation. _

_Finally Lelouch gave an artful sigh. "It's just it gets a bit lonely without Nunally. I mean I can't very well stay in the academy any more. And Nunally doesn't want to leave Ashford yet." Lelouch suspected Nunally was trying not to burden him, not that Lelouch would ever think of her as a burden. "And I haven't seen the others in ages."_

"_And you want me to do it because I'm the one who everyone expects to call them out of nowhere for a party right?" Milly, when she wasn't goofing off, was extremely quick witted and observant._

_After a pause Milly finally continued. "Well to be honest things are getting boring around here. And I've heard that Ashford has gotten so mundane since I left." Decidedly more mundane, no more giant pizzas, no more giant hunts for Lelouch's something or other, no more threatening to cut club budgets based on lack of participation. Lelouch wasn't sure if he was envious or sorry for the new students. "But if we're holding a festival, then you've got to help out. I have this darling little pair of cat ears that need someone to try them on." No, he was definitely not sorry for the new students, he was envious._

"_What's that… err you're breaking up President."_

…

It was due to that phone call, everyone had been called out of the blue to meet up at the old Student council Clubhouse. No one wanted to miss out, mainly because Milly would track them down and find some way to force them to come. Nunally had been overjoyed to hear that everyone was coming back for a festival. And as such, she had galvanized the new student council (with the threat of Milly) into organizing the festival in only 2 days.

In a few short hours of hard work, sweat, and calling in various supply companies, the Ashford Academy's first Tanabata festival had started only hours after the old group had gotten back together. Lelouch pitied the new student council. They were good, but compared to the old student council, they were light years behind. Despite the plan of just handling the fireworks, Milly had gotten into an argument with the current president and taken charge.

Nunally had chosen to support the coup, and as such was now in charge of ordering the rest of the new student council around. Not that Nunally would ever order someone around, she just made requests that were impossible to ignore. Anyone who could refuse her innocent appeals, obviously had a heart of steel.

But in a few short hours things had come together. It just went to show where there was a will there was a way. Or rather, where there was Milly's will, was there was a way. But looking into the night sky from the top of the school and watching the students having fun, caused Lelouch to smile a bit. The students treated it as a weird activity like the ones they had heard had happened often years ago. Those years ago, being when Milly was president.

With Lelouch on the roof were Nina and Kallen. Kallen sat listlessly on the ground fiddling with some of the fuses. Despite her attitude Lelouch could see Kallen's familiarity with explosives.

Kallen's listlessness was due in part to her act but was more likely due to her extracurricular activities. Most of the other terrorist cells had been disappearing. This might be because of Prince Clovis' actions, or from cells simply giving up. It had been 10 years since the fall of Japan. And while things were awful, more and more people were giving up hope and trying to become honorary Britannians. Of course, most couldn't, due to lack of paper work or simply due to bureaucracy. Even if people couldn't take that route they just stopped fighting. Kallen's group was one of the last small cells left. The only major group's left being the JLF and the Kyoto Houses.

"So how are things going Kallen? Or should I call you Miss Stadtfeld now?" Lelouch had chosen his timing carefully right before the fireworks started. He walked over to her and offered her a bottle of water. He signaled Nina to start on the plan they had arranged earlier.

Kallen gave a wan smile. "Fine. But I've been getting more and more ill recently. I'm continuing my studies by correspondence."

"Ahh. I hope things get better soon for you. The Britannian Empire doesn't have much of a place for those with disabilities. Especially physical." Kallen looked a bit annoyed. Actually Lelouch figured she was down right enraged at him if she was showing that much annoyance. "Nunally is going to have a hard time after graduating"

"Ahh right." Kallen looked away for a second before continuing and changing the topic "Why is Lady Asplund doing all this again? I mean, why hold these events? I have not seen her actually participate in any of the activities tonight at all."

"Milly likes organizing events and watching other people have fun. Remember the Cupid event?" Kallen nodded slightly. "She organized it for me and Shirley. Even though we didn't stay together. And as for the Japanese cultural theme, well that's Milly for you." Actually Lelouch had been surprised as to the type of festival as well. Of course the festival was horribly mangled form it's original roots. There were dresses and suits instead of kimonos being worn. The music was of a different sort. But, there was still a giant tree, newly planted, in the courtyard for the paper wishes to be hung upon.

"Still it's nice to see the festival again." Lelouch continued.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger my sister, and I were taken by a friend to the Tanabata festival. It was before the invasion but it was something we all enjoyed." Lelouch smiled and continued. "I can't even remember what I wished for back then." Which, of course was a lie. Even then Lelouch's wish had been to get revenge for his sister's blindness and his mother's death. It wasn't until after the invasion that his wish had changed to destroying the Britannian Empire.

"Well I hope what ever you wished for came true."

He smiled and rose to his feet. "Nina, are the fireworks ready on your end?" He called across the balcony.

Nina waved from her end of the roof "Yes."

Lelouch smiled. He had many reasons for wanting to come here. To see Kallen again and place the transmitter in her phone, which Nina had just done. The second was that he wanted to fulfill his promise with Milly before his plans started. He had promised that together with everyone they would meet up and shoot off fireworks again. And two years later, tonight in fact, they finally would keep that promise. After this, according to Lelouch's calculations and plans, there was only a slight chance that everyone would meet like this again.

He hoped that they would forgive him if they ever found out what he was going to do. But even if they didn't, he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. It had to be done for Nunally's sake and those like Nunally.

…

"Thank you for all the help today." Nunally bowed her head slightly in Milly's direction.

"No problem. It's great to be back here again. It's like we're all students again." Milly giggled. "Some things never change." Shirley had been looking in Lelouch's direction all day even though she knew Lelouch saw her only as a friend. Nina was quiet and diligent in her work. Rivalz ran around trying to help organize things but always jumping to do what ever task Milly thought was most important.

"I know. I miss those days. But we're going to keep on going and making new and better days in the future." Nunally's expression showed her feelings of nostalgia.

"Hmm." Milly voiced a slight agreement. Her grin was as always cheerful and cat like, but a slight hint of sadness remained in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Nunally, ever perceptive to people around her, had caught the slight feeling of discontent from Milly.

"It's nothing. You're imagining things." Milly laughed it off. "Are you sure you want to come up to the roof to celebrate with us? I mean you might want to stay down here with your new friends." Left unspoken was that Nunally wouldn't be able to see the fireworks.

"Even if I can't see the fireworks it's nice being with everyone again. Big Brother doesn't come around as often now that he has to work. I wish he had chosen to go to university instead." Nunally knew the reason though. Lelouch wouldn't leave the city where she lived, and he wanted to be able to support her as soon as possible. He didn't like accepting favors from the Ashfords, as it was doubtful he would ever be in a position to repay them. At least, these were Nunally's thoughts on the reason for her brother's actions.

"Well, if he didn't stay nearby, he'd never get to see your smiling face as often as he wanted." Milly grinned and Nunally giggled slightly. Thus the two of them left the festivities to head towards the roof for one more adventure. One last hurray with everyone from school together again.

* * *

…

July 18 2020 a.t.c. 11:50pm

Kallen finally managed to get home, and crashed into her bed in an unladylike manner. "Ughhh." She hated it. She hated acting like one of those brainless flighty Britannian girls. She was Japanese damn it. But she had to keep up the act as Ohgi put it. Without the act, she might get found out and get traced back to the rest of them. Though really what was there to be traced back to these days?

It was like everyone had given up. Most of the other resistance groups had disappeared or called it quits. Some days when Kallen was really down she understood why some of the others had given up. Britannian controlled most of the world. It seemed like in a few more years it would control everything. Once that happened how long would it last for? Kallen shuddered slightly in the dark at that thought.

But she wasn't going to give up. Not like those traitors had. She would keep fighting; she had to believe that someday they could win. Someday the Britannians would be forced out.

Ring. Ring. It was her cell phone. Who was calling her this late at night? Was it Ohgi? Had something happened? Kallen sprang out of bad dashing for her discarded cloths. Searching through them she pulled out her phone. The caller I.D. read ZERO. Who was that?

"Hello." Curiosity being the driving force she picked up the phone.

"Hello Kallen Kozuki."

"Who is this?' Kallen overcame her surprise at having her last name used by responding harshly. No one used that name except for other resistance members and only a few knew her phone number. And this voice belonged to none of them.

"Someone who has an offer for Ohgi and the rest of your group. I believe I have some information that might interest you."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone named that." Kallen tried to bluster her way out of this.

"Kaname Ohgi, 30 years old, used to be a teacher at Jindai High School. Turned to fighting against the Empire full time after the death of Naoto Kozuki." Kallen winced slightly, her mind racing about the implications.

"He owns a small warehouse in the Ghettos where he organizes a small group of resistance members whose most impressive accomplishment to date was the destruction of a Vincent, using only a Glasgow and out dated weapons. Anther member is Tamaki."

"Enough. What is it you want?" Kallen knew that whoever this was knew too much about them. She needed to stall for time. She needed to warn Ohgi that someone knew who they were.

"At the moment, a meeting. Please summon your group at 5:00pm tomorrow as I have a proposition that might interest you. If you are willing, it will be possible to rid Japan of Viceroy Clovis in 5 days time."

"How do we know you aren't going to arrest us?" Or kill us, she thought to herself.

"You don't. But consider this. If I was going to arrest you and the others, I would have done so already. I look forward to speaking to you and the others tomorrow." There was a click and then nothing.

"Damn it." Kallen wanted to hurl her phone across the room. But she resisted the urge. Someone knew who they were. Hell, they almost had to meet this person just to make sure he'd keep quiet. And if he didn't, well at best they would be on the run from the empire with their faces posted all over the place. At worst they'd be dead.

But right now she needed to speak to Ohgi and warn him. Dialing his number she started talking as soon as he picked up. "Hey Ohgi something came up.."

…

Lelouch listened in on the conversation between Kallen and her boss Ohgi. So far, so good. They reacted exactly as he had planned. They had no choice but to come. But they weren't calling in everyone. They were going to have a few people stay back to try and ambush him on the way in or out. The pieces were all in place for the opening move.

* * *

…

July 19 2020 a.t.c. 5:00 pm

Ohgi looked around nervously his hand on a gun hidden in the pocket of his coat. "You sure he said here, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he knew our names?" Ohgi questioned Kallen for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day.

"Well, he only got off mine, yours and Tamaki's before I stopped him." Kallen hung her head slightly. Had she been thinking, she would have tried to get more names out of the mysterious caller.

"Damn it. I mean how did he find out? It's not like we're large fish or anything. Why not go after the JLF?" Tamaki exclaimed as he paced around the mostly empty warehouse. Besides the three of them there were only four others present. The other 11 members were hidden outside watching the building.

"Tamaki!" Kallen glared at him. "They're our best hope for liberation right now."

"I know. I'm just saying we haven't done anything big in a while. I mean most of us are starting to get jobs again. Why go after us small fry?" It was an important question that had been bugging Ohgi for a while now. While Tamaki was a little bit hot headed, he sometimes had a point. Rarely, once in a blue moon. Ok nearly never, but the idiot was right this time.

At exactly 5:00pm a loud beeping could be heard and then a machine could be heard whirring to life.

"Down! It's a trap." Tamaki cried diving the ground and hiding behind a crate.

"Good evening. Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Sugiyama." A masked figure was being projected against one of the walls. At each name there was a slight nod. "I would come in person but now would not be the best time, I believe."

Tamaki got up off the ground. "I knew it was just a trick. Knew it all along."

Kallen just kept looking at the projection and bust out "What do you want from us?"

"It is not what I want. It is what we want. We all want to see Japan a free nation once again. We all wish to see the Britannians forced from these shores. We all desire to no longer live under the yoke that is the Britannian tyranny. Alone, this war cannot be won. The old ways of fighting are foolish and destructive. Each bombing kills civilians and the guilty go unpunished. The guilty live in their high towers and look down upon the people. But now is the time to strike."

Tamaki and Kallen both looked ready to yell again when Ohgi finally spoke up from his spot in the centre of the building. "You like to talk, don't you?" The masked figure didn't say anything in return to that. "What is it you need us for?" Ohgi might not be the best leader but he figured that whoever this guy was, he was contacting them because he needed them. Why? Well Ohgi wasn't sure yet.

"Very well. In three days time the JLF will fall to Prince Clovis' forces at 9:00 am. He has at long last located the hidden base of one of his most persistent enemies."

"What? How? " Kallen looked devastated. The last hope of the Japanese people had been found.

"You're lying. No way could that bastard have found it. I mean we don't even know where it is." Tamaki yelled shaking his fist towards the projection.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? I mean anyone can say that Clovis has found the base. They could just as easily say Britannia's finally pulling out of here. Doesn't mean it's not a lie." Ohgi, the voice of reason, spoke out.

"What you say is true. On top of the projector is my proof." Sugimiya, who'd been secretly looking around for the projector, finally found it hidden between a few boxes.

"Ohgi, he's right look. These papers are from the Secret Intelligence Service." Sugiyama's face was pale. "And he's telling the truth." Sugiyama handed a small wad of papers over to Ohgi.

Kallen read them over his one shoulder, while Tamaki just shouted. "Those papers could have come from anywhere. I mean how did you get papers from the SIS? That's proof they're fake. Almost pulled a fast one there."

"Damn…. How did this happen?" Ohgi, after quickly glossing through the first page, realized the import of what he held.

"You mean they're real?" Tamaki rushed back over to Ohgi to try and read them as well.

"We have to tell them. Tell them to get out of there. Otherwise they'll be sitting ducks for that bastard." Kallen was all ready to go off and warn the JLF when the masked figure spoke up again.

"No. At this point the JLF is going to fall. Prince Clovis already has his troops in the nearby city under the fictitious cover of holding inspections of a nearby facility. As such, any word that his prey has been warned and he'll move early. As it is, he's playing politics and war at the same time. He plans on using the destruction of the JLF right before the yearly Sakuradite meetings to strengthen his own position. This gives us a chance to strike. On the day of the attack, there will be an opening to not only save the JLF, but also to kill Prince Clovis." His voice rang out clear and strong.

But the seven members present looked at him in horror at his suggestion. It sounded like suicide. "And how the hell are we supposed to pull that off? I mean he's surrounded by those new Vincent models. And our last Knightmare was lost months ago." Tamaki for the second time in one night actually had a point. If the situation had been slightly different Kallen would have joked about it being the end of the world.

Ohgi and Kallen glared at Tamaki for revealing something like that. "I'm guessing you have a plan. Otherwise you wouldn't have called us, right?"

"Correct. It is my desire that you and as many people able to pilot Glasgows, gather in this facility three days from now at 2:00pm." On the screen appeared a photo of a building. "There, waiting for you, will be twenty-five Glasgows. With these, it will be possible to break through Clovis's defenses, and leave a hole in the line for the JLF to escape through. More information about the warehouse is in the package you have."

"Not all of our pilots are as good as our Ace. A Glasgow against a Vincent is suicide. Especially since they can pick us off from the sky."

"Incorrect. The Vincent is most heavily dependant upon the Float modules. In a ground battle, the Vincent is closer in nature to a Sutherland."

"And how do we get them out of the air? Ask them?" Kallen's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I will take care of that. If you can be there, the Vincents will be waiting on the ground for you." The figure sounded rather smug about that.

"How can we trust you?"

"I could say many things to try and convince you. But actions speak louder then words. I promise that if you can give me your trust for this mission, Prince Clovis will be dead before nightfall four days from now." Clovis had not been making himself popular to any of the Japanese people. He executed those elevens who caused any sort of disgrace to fall upon him, imagined or otherwise. He had also been behind the massacre of three separate ghettos for hiding rebel sympathizers. And in the past two years, many rebels groups and their families had 'disappeared'.

Ohgi looked at the screen into where the masked figure's eyes should be. "Fine. But if you betray us, we're going to track you down. I don't like working with people with masks, but somehow I don't think you're going to take yours off any time soon?" The masked head gave a slight nod of agreement. "Then what should we call you?"

"You may call me Zero. I will be waiting for you in three days." The projector stopped its noise and then started to spark before frying itself and the disk within it. With this, the projection of the masked Zero disappeared.

"Zero, huh. Interesting choice of name." Ohgi remarked, still looking at the now dark wall.


	2. Rough Beginnings

_Author's Note and Disclaimer_

_I do not own the below characters or situations as they are based off of Code Geass and as such owned by Code Geass' owner._

_The first portion of the story is heavily based off of the Anime episode the Black Knights. I believe that had Lelouch not been so busy with the Black Knights he would have spent more time with Nunally and his friends at school. As such he would be present for the hostage affair in the Lake Kawagawa Convention Centre Hotel. I wanted to tell this part of the story now to give a bit of background on Nina and Lelouch's working relationship._

_Also without Suzaku working with Lloyd and Cicile, the Lancelot remained a mostly unusable machine. Without the advances made from the Lancelot the seventh generation Knightmare Frames only exist for the Knights of the round. Vincents instead of being seventh generation are only sixth generation. In addition without the arms competition between Rakshata and Lloyd, Knightmare technology also became delayed._

_Also if someone was willing to offer to be a beta reader I would be grateful_

Click. Click. The rapid patter on the key board behind Lelouch was starting to become almost hypnotic. Lelouch was trying to stay awake but he hadn't slept in 2 days. As such his head kept bobbing until finally he lost one more match to Morpheus. Just a minute. A minute would be fine, his drowsy mind thought. Unfortunately not all dreams are fields of roses. And Lelouch had seen more too much in his young years of life. And thus was Lelouch pulled into the world of dreams to relive a piece of his past.

…

"I'm Kusekabe of the Japanese Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are Britannians. You are the ones who rule and repress us. Sit still be quiet and you'll be fine. Otherwise..." In front of the one time tourists and businessmen, now turned hostages, there stood a large built man who barked out orders.

Lelouch had allowed himself to be dragged along by Milly to a vacation to the Lake Kawagawa Convention Centre Hotel. Well he really only came because Nunally wanted to come but wouldn't go if he didn't as well. Since he had no chess matches scheduled he had capsulated to Nunally's request.

Though he was now regretting it. He and the other people had been escorted by gun toting rebels into a storage room. And what was worse was that Nunally was with him.

Nunally looked extremely nervous but she held up better then some of the others. Shirley looked visible scared and for once Milly actually looked serious. But out of all of them Nina was holding up the least.

"Big Brother." Nunally whispered quietly.

"I'm here Nunally everything is going to be all right. Ok?" Actually Lelouch's mind was racing. After over hearing snatches of conversation he knew what the terrorists were after. They were after the release of political prisoners. Or rather other terrorists. Lelouch knew that these captors were idiots from their choice of actions.

Britannia never made agreements with terrorists. Standard procedures included trying to talk for a short while before the order came down to ignore the hostages. Unless there was an extremely high ranking person present, or someone important to a high ranking person… Well the odds weren't very good for their survival.

As such Lelouch tried to find away out of this, or if not for everyone then at least Nunally. One of the guards began to move around the edge of the room his gun pointing at them, his gaze never looking away. If Lelouch was a more athletically inclined person he might have tried to fight the guard, steal his gun and shoot the other three guards. But such superhuman feats of strength were beyond him. As such he tried to use his greatest strength to figure a way out. Going by the time of day and Clovis' nature they had at most an hour before the building would be either destroyed or attacked.

The guard kept walking he passed near Nunally and glanced down at her. She showed no sign of having noticed him despite the guards closeness. The guard kept moving but as he passed too close to Nina and she mumbled beneath her breath "Eleven."

Unfortunately for her the word carried to the guard. "What was that? We're Japanese not Elevens." The guard turned and pointed the muzzle of his gun right in Nina's face. Nina buried her head into Milly's side.

Before any thing more could be said Nunally spoke up from her spot beside Nina. "Please sir she didn't mean it."

The guard still enraged at the derogatory term continued yelling. "Then correct her. We're not Elevens we're Japanese!"

Shirley then spoke up making the situation even worse. "Fine we'll correct her now lay off her."

Damn it Shirley you're making things worse. Lelouch tried to think of something to get the situation under control but there was none. No quick witted remark, no clever plan, nothing. The guard continued yelling. "That's no way to speak to me. You two are coming with me to the other room." Damn it. Lelouch knew what that meant. He just blessed what ever gods had allowed Nunally to escape that fate as well.

The guard grabbed Nina's hand and started pulling her to her feet. Another guard started to come over as well. Nina kept struggling, and in hindsight Lelouch could now understand why she had been so scared.

Nunally tried to grab Nina's hand but missed and fell out of her chair. "Please don't hurt her she didn't mean it. Please." Nunally's head looked around to try and look at the guards face. Her hands searching blindly for Nina. The look she portrayed of a blind helpless child made the guards seem rather pathetic in comparison.

The guard looked a bit taken back as did the second guard. Lelouch say his chance. All the key points were in place. "I know you're fighting for Japan but don't you think hurting my blind sister and her friends is a bit too much." He hated using Nunally's state as a tool but it was the only way to diffuse everything.

The first guard looked a bit annoyed but the second guard just put his hand on the first guard's shoulder. "Come on. Let it go. They're just kids." The first finally dropped Nina's hand causing her to crumple to the floor.

"Tch. One more word and you'll be the next ones to jump." The first guard glared at them angrily before going back to his walk around the room. Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief before helping his sister back into her chair.

Nina looked at Nunally with something akin to adoration on her face. It was then that Lelouch's fate had started to change, though he knew it naught at the time.

Time continued to tick as Lelouch tried to find a way out of there that didn't involve a body bag. But no opportunity presented itself. He could try to reveal himself as a prince of Britannia but that would lead to even more impossible situations. Damn it. I need power to do anything. Lelouch had some money from his games but not enough to get the power he wanted and needed.

It was at this point that the building began to shake and rumble. A new guard burst into the room. "It's the Britannians. They've started to attack." The hostages looked even more fearful now. They had just lost what ever value they had previously held to the JLF, and as such would probably be killed.

"General Kusakawa wants all soldiers to gather on the third level. We're going to try and break through." The breathless man panted slightly as he relayed his orders.

"What about the hostages? Do we kill them or bring them with us?" The building began to shake once again this time there was a loud crash as hole appeared in the ceiling, and the debris buried the guards at the doors.

Three guards down. The screaming from both the JLF members and the hostages made this the most opportune time. All conditions were met. "Run for it they plan to kill us." Lelouch yelled and his words served as the trigger for the people to start running for the door.

As the student council members started to move Lelouch grabbed onto Milly and Shirley's hands. The stampeding hostages, and the dust form the debris made it difficult to see. Then shots could be heard as the guards started firing. But some of the hostages had made it out into the hallway and out of the room. The guards gave chase trying to eliminate the fleeing hostages. Other guards stayed to try and dig up their buried comrades. Lelouch pointed to a fallen set of shelves that had been knocked over by the debris. Milly pulled Nina behind it and Shirley helped Lelouch by picking up Nunally and moving her behind the shelter. Nina kept wheezing as though trying to hold back a scream. Lelouch put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

When the dust had finally cleared it there looked to only be dead bodies in the room from stray shots. Of the two guards who had been buried only one was still breathing. The two guards that had remained behind took one last look around the room before helping their fellow JLF member to the regroup point.

Lelouch finally removed his hand. "They're dead. They're dead." Nina kept mumbling beneath her breath. Milly slapped her.

"Wake up we have to get moving. This building isn't going to last long if they're using Knighmares." As if to accent her words a loud crash could be heard in the distance.

Milly also looked over in Lelouch's direction. She knew that he had used the other hostages to save the five of them. He had sacrificed dozens of people to secure their safety. Lelouch looked away. He had done similar things when he had been ten years old. Right after the invasion one was forced to do many things to survive.

"Big Brother? What happened?" Nunally's sightless gaze unnerved him. But for her sake he'd do anything. He started to lie to comfort her as best he could.

"The guards left we're safe now. A lot of the hostages made it out too so we'll have to catch up to them." His voice was light and Shirley looked at him in understanding. Nunally looked as though she didn't believe him but she kept quiet. A lie is sometimes preferable to the truth.

Nina just kept staring at him and Nunally in the most unnerving way. If he had more time he might have joked about it. As it was the group of them made their way out of the room. As they tried to find a way down the kept on being cut off by broken stairs and piles of debris. Obviously Clovis hadn't held back much during the assault. Each time they made it down a level or two the stair way became impassible. As such they had to keep switching stairs.

It was at this point they reached the last set of stairs on the sixth floor. The other stairs had been shattered or otherwise demolished. And getting Nunally's chair down the previous three flights of stairs had delayed them. The noise from out side had disappeared but that didn't mean much of anything at this point.

Shirley and Milly went down the stairs first as they were the most athletic of the group. If they saw anything moving they'd run back up and the group would try to find a different way out. Though at this point Lelouch wasn't sure what to try next if this route was blocked also. The other three emergency stairs had been too close to the outer walls and thus had been destroyed from the fight happening outside. Lelouch hoped the other two were alright but he had to trust they would be careful. They couldn't risk bring Nunally down unless it was safe. Only Shirley might be strong enough to carry Nunally for a long period of time. But carrying someone on ones back down stairs would have made running impossible. So the chair had to come too.

It was at this point a loud rumble could be head from deep below the building. Then the whole floor started to shake.

Nina screamed. "What's going on?'

"Brother?" Nunally's cry of surprise as her entire world became destabilized was heart wrenching. Then came the sinking. Lelouch rushed out into the hall way across form the stairwell and looked out the ruined window. The water was approaching fast. The building's support had been cut and not the building was rushing into the water.

Lelouch ran back into the stair well. "We have to get out of here. There's no time we have to go down the stairs."

Nina looked at him. "But the others?"

"If they haven't come back up yet so we'll assume it's safe." Lelouch put his arms around Nunally and tried to pick her up. She looked light but despite it all he still struggled a lot. Nina looked at the chair. "Leave it."

Nunally stayed silent knowing Lelouch would keep her safe. She wanted so much to be able to move and see to not be a burden. Meanwhile Lelouch was wishing Nunally was as small as she had been last time he had been forced to carry her. Then the lights went out. But they had to keep going.

The three of them made their way down the stairs as fast as they could given that Lelouch was carrying Nunally and that they couldn't see more then a few feet in front of their faces.

Then with only a few flights of stairs left Lelouch heard something horrifying. Water. There was water rushing into the stair wells below. "Nina find a door we need to get out of the stair well otherwise we'll be stuck."

Nina gave a squeak in the dark but the two of them searched on the stair landing for the door. Finding the door they opened it. Lelouch spared a moment of concern for Milly and Shirley. They had to have made it out, right? He shook his head it wasn't like him to be optimistic.

The hallway was also dark without the power but a dim light could be seen from through one of the broken windows. Nunally clutched Lelouch tightly showing that she was worried but she stayed quiet.

They rushed as fast as they could to the window despite the dark and shaking building. For the first time since the evening started they had some luck. The building was low enough to the ground that it was safe to jump. Lelouch did a few quick mental calculations but he had no choice but to risk it. If the building started sinking faster they would soon be beneath the island structure and once there they would drown.

"Jump." Lelouch gave the most athletic performance in his life as he jumped from that building holding Nunally. He cushioned her as the hit the hard ground rolling way from the building. Lelouch grunted as he felt pieces of glass littering the ground cut into him.

"Big Brother. Are you ok?" Lelouch was winded and in pain and thus could only give a slight grunt. "Brother. Brother. Say something." Nunally got out of his embrace and began to try to and find his head with her hands.

"It's ok… just a bit winded." Lelouch finally got out. God it hurt to talk.

"You worried me." Nunally buried her face in his chest crying. Then she remembered something. "Nina. Where's Nina?" Lelouch looked around but he couldn't see her around on the ground. He looked up and there stood a trapped Nina. Trapped by fear.

"Nina. Nina! Where are you?" Nunally didn't even know what the situation was but she was already trying to help.

"I can't. I can't" Nina's voice was frantic. Nina despite her genius had a great many problems hidden in her. Problems that Lelouch would later use to manipulate her, and problems that he would try to divert to fulfill his own ends.

"Come one jump. You have to hurry the building's sinking." Lelouch tried to convince her to jump.

Nunally then yelled out. "Nina you have to trust us. Big Brother can catch you. Trust us you'll be safe." Nunally, really? You sometimes believe too much of my physical skill, was what Lelouch thought to himself. But if Nunally wanted it, well he'd do his best. He forced himself to his feet and held out his arms. This was going to hurt like hell.

Nina's gaze wasn't directed at Lelouch but rather at Nunally. Finally she jumped off the building towards Nunally. Her body falling onto Lelouch's already injured form.

"Nina are you alright." Nunally's concerned voice just added to Lelouch's pain. Nunally would never believe that her brother had been hurt by catching someone. He was just too strong and amazing.

"Yes. Thank you Nunally. I.. I just couldn't. I'm always weak like that."

Nunally shook her head. "No you aren't. You're a member of the student council. You always do your best. You're strong."

Lelouch groaned from beneath Nina. Nina glancing down jumped off of him quickly. Looking at his wounds she said. "You're hurt." She began to look around "I'll go get help from the police. they should be near here right?"

"No. We can't. I'll be fine. Too many newscasters." Lelouch tried to calm Nina not wanting to be taken in front of the police. It might not cause problem, but at the same time if either he or Nunally were recognized… well it wouldn't be pleasant. If his blood was checked or fingerprints well it was a possibility that they still might be on file somewhere.

Had Lelouch been thinking entirely straight he would have come up with a better excuse. Had he been thinking straight he would have done something to distract Nina's line of thought. As it was he was in pain and exhausted.

Nina's face then came closer to him. "Lelouch? Lelouch?" Her voice kept on getting louder and louder and then the scene around them began to fade away.

…

"Huh." Lelouch was startled into wakefulness as he realized that Nina had been calling him in real life.

"You're awake then?" Her face was far too close to him for comfort.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He grunted as he tried to focus his tired mind back to what he had been working on earlier. The two of them were the only ones in the facility. Officially they were looking over the specs for the next generation hover car. Unofficially they were testing something entirely different.

Nina watch back over to her terminal and began pulling some documents up on the screen. She finally asked what she had been wondering for a while. "So what were you dreaming of?"

Lelouch gave her a look of annoyance before answering. "I was just dreaming about the JLF and Nunally. Nothing exciting I'm afraid, just some old memories." Nina was his accomplice and as such she was allowed to pry, he just didn't like it. Not that Nina was good enough to detect his annoyance from his voice. His voice was calm and soothing as always.

Nina nodded. "If it was about Nunally It must have been a good dream." Nina's face started to get a far way look to it. Lelouch quickly wanted to derail this line of thought.

"How did the test go? Did it work?" Lelouch asked as he quickly skimmed over the computer screens for the relevant data. He hadn't intended to fall asleep at his computer but he hadn't been able to make time for sleep recently.

The project that the two of them were currently working on was one that would give Lelouch the edge he needed in the coming battle. The Float devices took too long to learn how to use properly. As such the easiest way to negate the Britannian Empire's Arial superiority was to remove it entirely.

Which was the purpose of the current project. To build a machine capable of interrupting the electromagnetic field used by the Float devices that allowed the machines to fly. However creating such a device was time consuming and expensive.

"30 seconds." Nina's tired voice showed how exhausted she actually was. "I can't get it to go any faster then that. Any modifications cause the battery to fry the broadcast system to overload. 30 seconds that's how long the Knightmare **has to be** in the field before the Float device completely shuts down." Nina put emphasis on those words knowing how Lelouch felt.

"Damn it. That's not good enough." Lelouch glared at the screen.

"I need more time or funding." Nina argued back with the same arguments she always used when Lelouch needed something that was impossible.

"Rerouting money such that it doesn't leave a paper trail to get even the amounts used so far has stretched our recourses." Lelouch argued back. As he was in charge of Fleija's marketing and resource management he was able to funnel money away into more useful enterprises. Such as the current project. But hiding such efforts, so that if the company was investigated nothing would turn up, was much more difficult.

"You said you needed it by tomorrow but you didn't give me enough time. If I had a few more months I might be able to get it down a bit but…" Nina's voice was getting higher and higher as she took out her frustration on Lelouch.

"Sorry you're right. I wasn't expecting things to turn out like this either. But it's now or never. Tomorrow the JLF falls and unless we're there organized rebellion in Japan will likely dry up. The Kyoto houses aren't military based. They help with funding and supplies. They wont take up arms, well not yet anyways." The original plan had called for a few more years of preparation time. Time to make Fleija into a larger more powerful company. Time to acquire the loyalties of people around him. As it was his current forces numbered a maid and an inventor. But the world waits for no one, and things had moved faster than Lelouch would have liked.

Nina didn't look placated in the least. "Are you honestly going to try to save those… those… elevens." Nina used the most spiteful word she knew to describe the JLF. She really needed to learn some better adjectives, or at least that's what Lelouch believed.

"No. The JLF will fall but they have to fall the right way." Lelouch gave a slight grin. The JLF would be his sacrificial pawn to make up for endangering Nunally all those years ago. "I promise you only those who are innocent of harming civilians will be spared."

Nina nodded allowing herself to be placated. Her expression didn't lighten in the least however. "And Prince Clovis?"

"What about him?" Had something changed? Was his brother no longer going to watch the extermination?

"Are you going to kill him?" Ahh so that's what she meant, Lelouch thought to himself. He turned back to the screen to make appear as though he was torn or at least thinking about it. After typing a few more lines of code he finally spoke up.

"Yes. It's the only way. And Clovis is just as guilty as the JLF. He murders the Japanese in their ghettos, he executes based on suspicion alone, and therefore he must be dealt with in the same way." In truth Lelouch needed some answers about the attack on his mother that ended up blinding his sister. But by asking these questions Lelouch would probably give himself away and as such Clovis couldn't be allowed to live. The fact that Clovis played the butcher occasionally made this more palatable for Nina.

"He's your brother!" Nina burst out. She seemed visibly distraught over this as though she had been bottling it up for some time now.

"And? When I was born I was 21st in line for the throne. By my tenth birthday I was 17th in line for the throne. Four of my brothers and sisters had been eliminated. One of which was killed by his half brother. Two of the others were killed by rival factions that supported different relatives. The royal family is encouraged to appear solid in the face of others. But behind closed doors blood is no thicker than water. Only true siblings are close and sometimes not even then." Lelouch paused at his work looking into Nina's eyes.

Nina looked visibly angry at Lelouch's words "And what about Nunally?" Lelouch just kept staring but his eyes flashed in anger. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Nina squeaked out. Nina turned back to the screen. The silence in the room was deafening.

Lelouch rose to his feet. "It's ok Nina. Just nerves and lack of sleep. Let's call it a night, or rather lets call it a morning? We need to be on our toes for later this evening." Lelouch tried to alleviate the tension and pass the harsh words off as the angry mutterings of a sleep deprived person.

Nina nodded her head and logged of the computer terminal. She paused before leaving. "If the generators were already running at half power it wouldn't be too noticeable by the pilots. It might cut down the time to charge up by about 10 seconds. But there's a chance the battery might run out as well."

"Ahh. Thank you. Those 10 seconds could be the difference between life and death." So she had found a solution of sorts even before the argument had started. It might not be perfect, but considering that tomorrow he would be meeting up with what he hoped to one day be the Black knights, he had to take what he could get.

"Right. I'll see you later then." Nina took off her lab coat and headed out of the lab towards her nearby apartment. Lelouch watched her go before turning back to his work. Sleep while good was not always necessary. And he had plans to make and points to clear before his plans would succeed.

…

July 22 2020 a.t.c. 1:55 pm

The small group of freedom fighters, 23 members, despite their misgivings had come together as Zero had asked. They were currently exploring the warehouse that they had been told to meet at. It was a large building that had a few levels to it. It looked to have been abandoned years before the invasion.

"Damn this place is a dump." Tamaki looked around at the place. Talking as he explored it fingering his gun nervously. "But I don't see the Glasgows anywhere though." The other members also looked nervous about this lack of equipment.

Kallen and Ohgi were off to the side with Minami leaving the others to explore the building. "Maybe he won't show? I mean there were no traps and the police lines have been empty of any suspicious chatter." Minami put of a possible scenario.

Kallen quickly shot it down. "No way. He'll show otherwise he wouldn't have contacted us."

Ohgi remained silent wondering if he had made the right decision. Was it the best option to show up here? Or should he have just ignored the mysterious Zero? He wasn't sure but regardless the guy had some power.

…

_Ohgi looked at the other members that he had called in hoping that they would be available. Back a couple years ago there had been more members in his resistance cell, but over time people had started giving up. Ohgi couldn't really blame them. Some of his members had families or needed to work. Ohgi couldn't pay them for their activities so a lot of members did things on a part-time basis._

_When he had put out the call for former and part-time members he was surprised to find out that they all had time off. One or two might be normal but for all of them to have vacation time ordered by their various companies? It went beyond coincidence. Someone or rather Zero was pulling the strings. _

_It scared Ohgi that someone knew that much about them especially since Ohgi was the only one who knew how to contact a few of them. "So you're sure you'll be able to come for this right? I mean we're not sure if it's a trap or not. But if it's legit then the JLF is going to fall without our help."_

"_Of course. Besides it's paid vacation for me. Fleija seems to have made a computer error and I'm getting paid vacation. If I'm not working I'll feel like a lazy bum." One member yelled out, causing the rest of the group to laugh._

"_Lucky idiot."_

"_How come you get paid vacation? I only got some time off without pay."_

"_Sucks to be you."_

_Despite the good cheer Ohgi couldn't help but feel a bit worried about everything. If it was a trap it would be his fault. But he wanted to believe this Zero. Not because Zero had a few strings but because it might help Japan. Ohgi laughed at that thought. They were only a small time resistance group not like the JLF. It was doubtful that they could change anything. _

_Ohgi's face became serious though as he knew that regardless of how things kept going that he'd keep on fighting, for freedom._

…

Kallen glanced at her watch. "It's 5:00 Ohgi."

Ohgi grimaced if he had dragged everyone out here on a wild goose chase… it was then that a humming noise could be heard in the distance. Then a rattling as the doors of the warehouse began to open, drawn up by their old motors.

Everyone drew their weapon and pointed them at the door not sure what was going to come in. But then in pulled three large hover transports. Top of the line hover transports with the Fleija logo still fresh on them. The three pulled in parallel and then the hatches on the sides opened giving a clear view of their contents.

Tamaki summed it up the best. "Hell yes. Come to poppa." He ran towards the gleaming Sutherlands. He then began climbing all over one of them examining every inch of its pearly exterior.

One of the members gave a cat call "Ha that one is Tamaki's now. I sure as hell don't want it any more."

Tamaki looked up. "Hey what was that? Who said that? You know what fine. This one is mine now." He turned back to examining the Sutherland.

"Seems this Zero came through for us. Infact he did more than he promised." Even if it turned into a trap latter having 25 Sutherlands in their condition was amazing. Ohgi had been interested in the possibility of 25 Glasgows, but 25 Sutherlands was amazing. Ohgi gestured to Minami and Sugiyama. "Let's greet out guests." Maybe it was time to meet the mysterious Zero and his helpers in person. Minami opened the passenger's door and looked in.

"There's no one there Ohgi." Minami was echoed shortly later by Sugiyama.

"What do you mean there's no one there. There has to be. They can't have driven them selves." Kallen dashed over to the transport and examines the driver's side. Inside the middle transport were a disk and a box hardwired to the steering wheel.

Ohgi gave a slightly bemused grin. "Seems he wants to talk to us again." Kallen looked annoyed at the disk. This wasn't because she hated disks or anything. It was due to an unpleasant discovery after the last meeting.

After examining the projector it had been found that it was an old fashioned one. No wireless link up. It only took disks. This meant that Zero had recorded his part of the conversation, and then sent it to them. He'd predicted their responses and then made it appear to be a conversation. Ohgi was still a little disturbed by this little fact. It meant they we're dealing with someone who knew how they'd acted. It almost made him pull out before he realized that if Zero was this good he might be telling the truth about grounding the Vincents.

But before they could track down anything to play the disk with Kallen's phone went off. Kallen shared a look with Ohgi. "Yes?"

"Hello Kallen. This is Zero." Kallen gestured to Ohgi and the two of them huddled around the phone.

"I'm sorry for not making it in person tonight but I have yet to earn your trust and appearing before you might not be the best course of action as of yet. Though I hope that you'll accept the Sutherlands as a suitable gift to make up for it."

Ohgi nodded his head. A lot of people who helped out the resistance didn't want to let their face get out. "How did you get your hands on the Transports I don't recognize the model." They looked new, and something like this wouldn't have come cheaply.

"Never mind that. How did you get all these Knighmares? I thought you said you were giving us Glasgows?" Kallen didn't care about the trucks she wanted to know about the machines. The machines were in top condition all things considered. The Glasgow she'd used against the Vincent had been in pretty bad shape. These Sutherlands were in a completely different class then her old Glasgow

"The army was making covert military deliveries from a military supplier Using prototype hover transports. Later it will be found that three of the transports went missing after arrival. The government will take some time to find this out however And by then this type of transport will have become more widely used commercially. It has been discussed that in order to transport military goods a new cover is needed. The hover transports that you see here are Fleija's solution. They are able to carry the weight of Knightmares and if used by commercial dealers would be indistinguishable from normal ones."

"I had originally hoped to get my hands on Glasgows but when the chance for the Sutherlands came well I had hoped that you wouldn't mind the change." Zero knew the importance of delivering more than what he had promised. It would bind them closer to him and faster.

"So you're saying that we have Knighmares the Britannians were going to use against us?" Kallen asked excitedly.

"Yes the Vincents cost too much to waste on foot soldiers. As such the Sutherlands are being used to revamp the units still using Glasgows." Zero's voice calmly continued.

Ohgi however realized something because of this conversation. Zero had connections to the military and to Fleija. How else could he know about such dealings?

Zero changed the topic back to the more pressing mater of tomorrow. "Now then tomorrow Viceroy Clovis will be located one kilometer from the base of Narita. He will be fielding 30 Vincents, and 200 Sutherlands. According to reports the JLF at present can field 5 modified Sutherlands, and 40 Burias in addition to their normal defenses. The disk you have has the relevant maps and data." From there the conversation turned towards planning and preparing for the following day. But for the first time in a long time Kallen felt hope for the future.

…

July 23 2020 a.t.c. 12:01 pm

Lelouch sat in the cockpit of this personal Sutherland. It's wasn't any different then the other 25 Sutherlands already waiting for him at the meeting point. He was taking a risk now. But it was one that had to be made. The King must lead of he expects his people to follow.

Upon entering the small clearing Lelouch was confronted by four other Sutherlands. Opening the cock pit he stepped out onto the hand of the mechanical soldier. "I'm glad to see that you came. Ohgi.. Kallen.." He nodded towards the two lead Sutherlands.

"Zero. I was surprised that you said you'd actually come to the front. You seem more like the sort of person to order people about from safety." Ohgi's voice was projected over the Sutherland's sound systems.

"I cannot expect you to trust and follow me if I am not willing to make the same risks as you do." Zero bowed slightly.

"Tchh. Then how come you aren't going to be staying around after the battle starts?" Tamaki ever ready to start a fight pointed out what he thought was a flaw in Zero's argument.

"Ahh. But I will be fighting a different battle. Someone must go after the Viceroy when he flees." Zero voice was slightly mocking.

Ohgi finally said in a grim voice "Still you haven't explained how you're going to bring down the Vincents. According to the specs you showed us they aren't much better then Sutherlands in terms of armor and seem to be less wieldy on the ground. But if they stay up in the air it's going to be a massacre." True the Vincents were designed to destroy things from above. Of course they were only 6th generation machines, one step above the Sutherlands, and as such not that great of an obstacle once their strengths were taken away.

Zero had heard that the Earl of Asplund, who designed the Vincents, had hated them as they were based of his magnificent prototype which no one could use. As such the Vincents featured few technological improvements beyond the float system.

"It has already been taken care of. My proof will become obvious when the battle begins." Zero then retired back into the Sutherland's cockpit.

As they waited for the time to arrive each member had different thoughts about the coming hour and battle. Each person kept their thoughts to themselves as they prepared for the long battle ahead.

It was 1:01 when a loud droning noise could be heard from above. Into view pulled a large Command ship surrounded by numerous Vincents. In the distance the wheeled tracks for the Sutherlands could be heard. "Their here. Everyone look sharp." Ohgi's voice came out clear over the come lines.

Zero just smirked inside of his Sutherland. Since these models were from the military it had been child's play to arrange for them to access the army's communication lines. The army babble over the lines and the HUD display gave him just one more tool with which to assure his victory.

The Vincents began to open fire on the mountain from above even as hidden turrets appeared form the mountain slopes to try and shoot them down. The Sutherlands began moving up the mountain by land and with the Vincents as cover there was no doubt as to how it would end. Added to the disarray among the JLF victory was certain for the Britannians. Ahh Clovis your game never changes does it?

Ohgi's voice crackled over the communication lines. "Zero! The JLF is being attacked and those Vincent's aren't come down."

"Wait for it. Hold steady they need to get closer." Thus several breathless minutes passed as the Vincents slowly approached the top of the mountain before slowing. There. Lelouch smiled as condition one was fulfilled. He pressed a switch in his cockpit.

"Nothing's happening we can't just sit here. We have to go help them." Kallen's machine started to move.

"No wait Kallen." But Zero couldn't stop her as her machine began to hum to life and move out of the cover. It was then that enemy communication lines cut out. Or at least the ones form the mountain did. There position on the HUD display vanished as well. In the distance the Vincents nearest the top of the mountain began to fall to the earth. Nina's M.A.G.I. generator worked as predicted. Kallen's Sutherland paused as she watched the massive machines fall to the ground in the distance.

Taking the initiative Zero called over the com lines hoping to get Kallen o follow orders. "Wait a while longer. We need to open a hole in their defense for the JLF to escape from."

From the communication lines he could hear Clovis ordering his captain to move more troops to the front to investigate the failure. As the second wave of Sutherlands and Vincents ascended Lelouch hit the switch again. As the second wave reached the point at which the float units started to fail the second batch of M.A.G.I. generators lower on the mountains hummed to life trapping the Vincents and causing them to fall in a similar manner to the first wave.

"Now It's time. B5 move along the route I'm sending you. B7 follow behind B5." Lelouch began ordering his soldiers into the proper formations. Even as he did this he hit the switch for the third time. Lelouch had predicted which routes Clovis was most likely to use to arrive. This was due to the impossibility of blanketing the whole radius of the mountain in the disruptors. The cost would have been astronomical.

With the third batch of generators activating beneath the Mobile Command Centre, the Float system began to fail onboard Clovis' ship. And to make matters worse for Clovis he had previously sent in most of his troops either in the first assault or in the second wave. With only a few guards left Clovis was going to be wide open once he crashed.

….

Ohgi watch ad the impossibly large and ominous command centre began to fall from the air. It started slowly but began picking up speed as it fell. It was like the Float systems on board the ship were struggling against gravity to keep it afloat. Finally machine started accelerating towards the ground.

"Brace for impact." Zero's voice came out over the com lines. Ohgi made his Sutherland hunker down. When the massive ship finally hit the ground the earth shook from the impact. "B2-B4 move towards the mountain along the route provided. There will be three enemy units waiting for you. Hold fire until you are within 5 meters. The enemy units will not open fire until you do."

Ohgi's eyes widened at that. Did Zero mean that these Sutherlands could infiltrate the enemy ranks? Ohgi might not know much about the military but he was pretty sure the HUD displays were coded daily to allow allied units to not be fooled by enemy imposters. But if Zero had done something about that he didn't say. As such Ohgi was going to trust Zero.

"You heard him. Everyone follow Zero's orders." There were a few protests but Ohgi knew it was for the best. He wasn't a leader and he knew it. But this Zero seemed to have the charisma and the tactics to pull of large scale operations.

From there the battle went very strange. The resistance members were able to approach enemy units and eliminate them alone the eastern side of the mountain. When Zero told them to fire even if there was nothing it sight those that listened were surprised to see enemy units explode from behind cover. And the Vincents on the ground were mostly demolished form their fall. Those that were still active could be taken by surprise and overwhelmed quickly. Then an unusual order came over the resistance member's com links. "Pull back. Regroup at the warehouse. Reload the Sutherlands and pull out we'll meet up at the rendezvous point. Our mission is done here." Zero's voice was crisp and clear as though he was under a lot of pressure.

Ohgi nodded. He wanted to question the reasoning but as it was if Zero said so, well things had been going really good for them so far.

"Hell no we've got them on the run. We can eliminate all the enemies here." A cocky voice belonging to a minor member of the group argued with Zero. "See even the JLF are here… wait don't shoot. I'm on your side…" The line went dead.

"The JLF are also operating under similar conditions to the Viceroy's soldiers. As such if they see you they will assume that you are hostile. The time has come to withdraw."

"What about the Viceroy. You said that we'd get rid of him." Kallen's voice came over the com line.

"The Viceroy is no more. Prince Clovis is dead and has been punished for his injustices." Ohgi wondered about the statement, as they were an odd choice of words for a resistance member. The resistance members pulled out as fast as they had come in the morning. Faster since they now had to get out of the way of the fleeing JLF members.

…

Mean while Lelouch had removed his mask and leaned against a tree breathing heavily. He had done it. But he wasn't satisfied with the answers. Clovis had known nothing of importance.

No that wasn't why he was unsatisfied. He glanced as his gun and remembered Nina's words._ "He's your brother!" _At the time it had been a hypothetical scenario. Now it was an action. An irreversible action. Lelouch shook his head and discarded the gun and began to walk back towards his Sutherland.

Zero placed his mask back on his head feeling it snap into place. Zero had started on his path towards destroying the world and making it anew. There was no turning back as those who kill should be prepared to be killed.


	3. A Curtain Opens

_Author's note and disclaimer_

_I do not claim to own the below story or characters they belong to the owner of Code Geass._

_I would like to thank all the reviewers so far as they have helped me write this in such a short time._

_I would also like to thank Yamma for being a beta reader and sounding board for ideas. He gave me the idea for a few scenes below. He's been a great help.  
_

July 26 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch looked out room his apartment widow on the city below. With him were his accomplice and maid… ninja… body guard? Well what ever Sayoko was she was amazing at it. "Things are going according to plan. Soon we will be ready for the next stage."

Nina watched him from her spot sitting down. "The Black Knights. Champions of Truth and Justice right?" Lelouch nodded his head. "Are you sure, I mean can we trust them?"

Lelouch didn't stray from his spot but he could feel the slight bit of animosity come off of Sayoko. She obviously didn't like her countrymen's loyalty being questioned. He kept looking out the window. "Trust. That's what it comes down to doesn't it? Can I trust them? Can they trust me. Can they place their trust in my orders and follow them under fire? Can I trust them to follow my orders even when their lives are on the line? But there is no way to earn trust except by giving it." Or by appearing to give it. "As to your question well I like to think the answer is yes." Or more specifically he needed Sayoko's good will and by trusting her countrymen he showed his trust in her.

"Then you are going forward then with the plan? Will the JLF do as you predict? They are not chess pieces, many will do things unexpectedly." Sayoko spoke quietly from her post near the door.

"I learned my lesson in that already, remember? I know that there remains a chance that things wont go according to plan. But in the worst case scenario the fallout will still further the purpose of the Black Knights." Lelouch gave a slight smile at the thought of what was to come. The world would be shaken once more.

….

The Previous day

Kallen paced around the old Warehouse that served as Ohgi's base. Well actually that was the reason for her anger, the question of who's base it was now. "I know he helped us out but why are we turning things over to him now? I mean we've been doing fine for years. And how can we even trust him." The 'him' in question was Zero. Zero had said that Freeing Japan with their current tactics would never work. He had said this right in the middle of their celebration of escaping the Britannian army ruining the mood.

Zero had then taken his leave with the offer of _"You claim to be fighting for Japan, for its freedom. But your enemies are not the Britannians, your true enemy is the Britannian Empire. And Britannia is not something you can fight with terrorist acts alone. It is like a child throwing a tantrum. Britannia neither notices nor cares about those little acts of rebellion. If you wish to free Japan, then you must have justice. To have true justice then one must change the world. If you wish to change the world then join me and together we will do so. We will wage a war of justice and change."_ With those words the masked figure had vanished in a flash of smoke. Even searching the base had turned nothing up. He had to have been some sort of ninja to pull off a trick like that.

That event at the day of the battle had created a sour mood that lasted some time. But now they had to make up their mind once and for all. Ohgi just sat on an empty crate his head over his fist as he thought about everything. He was trying to consider Zero's words and everyone else's opinions.

Tamaki was all for Zero surprisingly enough. "Kallen look at it this way. We won right? So what's the big deal about who's making the orders. I mean we finally have Knightmares and good ones too." Tamaki was mainly fighting for Zero because of the Knightmare that was now christened 'Tamaki's'. Someone who gave Tamaki something like that couldn't be a bad guy in his books.

Kallen remained obstinate. "Think about it. He just gave us the Knightmares as a bribe. We can't accept bribes…" This train of thought led to the idea of refusing the Knightmares. She quickly changed tactics. "So we should keep the Knightmares but not let them influence our actions."

Minami looked irritated at both of them. "Who cares about that. We can't work with someone like him. He just hid behind his mask and let us do the fighting. Look at what it got Kintaro." Kintaro was the brash soldier who had been shot down by the JLF's mistake.

Ohgi finally spoke up. "I think we should listen to him."

"What?" Kallen's voice was quickly followed by Tamaki's exclamation of "See told you, Ohgi agrees."

A few other members voiced their disagreements. Ohgi just held up his hands to hold back further argument. "I know we don't anything about him. But think about it. Clovis is dead. Even if the news claims it was Tohdoh and the four swords, we know the truth."

"I mean we're just a small group and now even the JLF is gone or is going." Ohgi kept going but was interrupted by Kallen.

"So you're saying we should just give up? Never. I don't care how long it takes I'll keep fighting." Kallen's voice rallied several others around her.

"No that's not what I meant." Ohgi stood up trying to talk over the crowd. This is why he didn't like being a leader. "The JLF couldn't have done what we did two days ago. Without us they would be completely gone. We took out dozens of Knightmares and even some of the new Vincents. But we only did it because of that guy. He says that Britannia can't be beaten by terrorism. He says only a full out war can change things." Ohgi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Well I've never thought about something like that. I've always thought about things on a small scale. But maybe this guy can do it. Maybe he can make Naoto's dream come true." The others looked around embarrassed. Those who knew Naoto nodded, others who only knew of Naoto seemed to also feel that sense of commitment to the fallen. Everyone knew someone who had died trying to make that dream a reality.

Sugiyama finally spoke up. "So that's it then. We're just going to follow him. Sure he has some tricks but… damn it. I trust you Ohgi, but this masked guy who won't even show us his face I can't. First the disk then the phone calls. And when he finally does show up it's in a mask."

Inoue, one of the few female members of the resistance group went over to Sugiyama and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "You're right but sometimes you need to take a chance. We haven't gotten anywhere before now. So why not go with Zero. Sure he has a mask but who here knows everyone's real names?" A few people scuffed around and avoided looking at others. "Not everyone shares their name, some of us lie about where we live. But regardless we trust each other with our lives."

Ohgi just gave an embarrassed grin. The leader was supposed to be the one in charge, to rally everyone. Ohgi just didn't have that spark, he knew that about himself. But he was also a good judge of character. This Zero had that spark, that charisma, that mysterious something that makes someone a true leader.

With the few last contentious people corralled into agreement it was decided. They'd contact Zero. They'd listen to him and become his people in order to wage a 'war of justice and change'.

…

July 27 2020 a.t.c.

Ohgi and the rest of the members waited for their new leader's arrival. Using Kallen's phone they had placed a call to Zero. It was now four days since the battle and the first time they had tried to contact Zero since the incident.

Zero had requested that all full time resistance members to meet up at the warehouse. Kallen nearly had to cancel because of a marriage meeting but her illness excuse, long since perfected, had managed to get her out once again.

"And last time the guy just couldn't stop staring at my chest. I mean it's like idiot my eyes are up here." Kallen threw her arms up in disgust. "Britannian men, pigs is more like it"

"Uhuh." Sugiyama continued grunting in agreement. His own gaze was actually drawn to said assets as well but Kallen hadn't noticed in her ranting.

Inoue who had noticed simply smiled. "You're just realizing this now? And it's not just Britannia's men, it's all men." She looked pointedly at Sugiyama.

Ohgi was ignoring the banter happening behind him as he watched the doors of the building for any sign of Zero.

It was at this point the one door of the building began opening revealing an old transport truck. Compared to the resistance group's new hover trucks the new arrival was like a dinosaur.

Out of the drivers seat hopped a lithe cloaked figure. "I'm glad that you accepted my proposal."

"Wow downsizing much?" Tamaki looked at the old truck with a little bit of apprehension. If his wonderful new machine was going to be downsized…

"No. More like choosing not to draw more attention. Even now with the new transports coming on the market these versions are more common. But I believe you will be pleased with the interior." Zero opened a side door to the massive transport truck and stepped inside it. Ohgi and the others followed quickly behind their masked leader.

Inside was a completely different story than the outside. It was carpeted and already upholstered with couches and various computers. Minami just whistled in appreciation. "This must have cost someone a pretty penny."

Zero simply waved it away. "From who and where I received this from are a secret. But this should serve admirably for a mobile command centre."

From the back Sugiyama called out. "It even has a second floor. And televisions."

Zero watched as the few select members wandered around their new base. It was Kallen who opened the boxes laying on the couch first. "What are these for. I mean they look kind of like uniforms. But I don't recognize the organization though." She held up a black and silver embroidered jacket.

"Man those things look weird. I wonder who designed them." Tamaki said looking at them.

"The designer is not important." Zero quickly said. "These are to be our uniforms. To allow us to be identified as members and to show solidarity in the face of others."

"That's great and all but we're just a resistance group." Ohgi said trying to laugh Zero's seriousness off.

"That is incorrect. You are no longer just fighting for Japan. When you joined me you accepted that together we would fight a war of justice. And as such you are no longer resistance members but rather knights. Knights to stand for justice, to fight a war against Britannia. Only by doing so can the world be changed and Japan be freed." Zero's impassioned words made the most impact to Kallen. Even though she was a hardened fighter she didn't want to refer to herself as a terrorist. She preferred freedom fighter, or resistance member. But to be called a knight of justice sounded kind of fulfilling.

Tamaki began rifling through one of the boxes finding a jacket in his size he held it up to the light and looked at it critically. "I guess someone like me could pull off this look. Not too sure about the rest of you."

"Which reminds me Tamaki. You've just volunteered to be the bait for our next mission." Zero had spent several hours designing those uniforms thank you very much. He might not be as good as Milly but he took some pride in his work.

"Thanks.. Say what?" Tamaki squawked causing a few of the others to laugh.

To alleviate any possible misconception Zero continued. "It's not that difficult of a task. You will be approaching these individuals under the cover of purchasing refrain." Zero withdrew some photos from within his cape and threw them out onto a nearby table. The twelve photos showed mostly Japanese people with a few exceptions. "They have become overconfident that addicts would never tell about the location of their hideouts. As such we will be making raids on their facilities."

After hearing the word refrain Kallen grimaced in remembered pain. Her mother had been a refrain addict. Even now she still hadn't recovered from the accident. Kallen avoided the hospital not wanting to see the state her mother had gone to. To be that helpless and depend on a drug for false hope.

"Not that I'm objecting to busting these criminals but what's this have to do with us. We're resistance fighters." Minami was the one who spoke up this time looking a bit confused.

Kallen looked angrily as Minami. "What are you talking about? Refrain is used almost entirely by Japanese." The admission obviously hurt her. Remembering her past a few of the members present looked away. "We'd be helping the country by taking care of these scum." She looked with hate filled eyes at the photos on the table.

"Kallen is partially correct. By dealing with these people we will be helping the plight of the people. But as you may not be aware Refrain is a drug developed by the Britannian Empire." The other members looked at in surprise. Kallen looked shocked. She had always thought that it had been a Japanese citizen who developed Refrain considering that it had originated in Japan.

"You mean it's a Britannian invention?" Sugiyama looked in distaste at the few Brittanian photos among the group.

"That is just the beginning. It was first tested in Japan as a way of breaking the spirit of conquered territories. If a person is too obsessed with the past then they would be unable cause problems for the new rulers. By making it illegal they can appear to be cracking down on it. Those few dealers that are caught are minor street side peddlers and unlicensed dealers. The government sponsored ones are never charged." Zero gestured to the table. "As knights of justice it is our duty to punish these dogs of Britannia and to let the people know the truth behind Refrain."

Kallen began to shake and quiver. The pain of betrayal that she had felt towards her mother now had a new target. "Those bastards. It's their fault. We have do something."

Ohgi just stared at the new Kallen, or rather the old Kallen. Back when she had been in high school she had more fire and passion in her. Lately she had lost some of it, but now she had regained it. He put a hand on her shoulder. "We will. We'll punish those responsible. Right Zero?"

The enigmatic Zero nodded his head slightly. "That is correct. By gathering information and targeting these dealers we can bring this scandal to light."

Zero had been aware of this information for over year now. But the actual proof had eluded both him and Sayoko. By using the Black knights it might be possible to accomplish with a raid what a covert mission could not. And once they had the proof it could be used for any number of purposes. Blackmail, or simply released onto the net. The people both Britannian and numbers would take offence at such a crime.

It might not be enough to shake Empire but it would certainly shake the local command structure. And perhaps warn other nations about the originator of Refrain.

….

July 29 2020 a.t.c.

"So how's married Life Treating you Sir?" In a small lab stood the ever competent Cecile Croomy watching as her boss Lloyd walked in. As had become the norm he wore a formal suite and tie.

"Horrible. Cecile never get married if you can avoid it." Lloyd began to remove the tie and suit in favor of a more eccentric looking lab coat.

"Sir." Cecile couldn't help but laugh. The shirt under his suit had polka dots on it.

"Milly insists that I wear my suit at all times and to try and for that reason has decided that such distasteful shirts will help with it. And I am convinced that she's subverted all of the servants by now. They won't listen to a thing I say." Lloyd had long since come to regret his decision of marrying the Lady Ashford. Even the Ganymede blue prints were not worth the trouble.

Finally back into a more comfortable lab coat he turned back to the computer screen that Cecile had been looking at when he entered. "Ahh so this is our mysterious phenomenon." The screen showed the last records from now destroyed Command ship used by the late Prince Clovis.

"So far the other researchers have all passed everything off as an unexplained atmospheric condition. I mean no signs of sabotage and nothing out of the ordinary was found on the mountain afterwards. And there have been no repeats of the failures anywhere else the JLF had been involved." Cecile read over the report that had been written up by the army investigators.

Cecile continued talking after a brief pause. "And also ships in the area that morning had already said that the Float systems were having problems."

"But you don't agree do you? That this was all an accident." Lloyd gave a fox like smile that suggested he already knew more than what he let on.

Cecile shook her head. "No it's too precise to be something that random. I mean the communications lines, the codes identifying allied units, and then the Float system, all of them failing at once can't just be coincidence can it?"

"Oh so you saw it also. Yes, something like this is most defiantly contrived. But I must admit I'm curious as to why Rakshata hasn't used this before or since then" Lloyd watched the monitor closely as the screen showed the Float system begin to fail even as the Prince tried to pull out.

'You think it's Rakshata who's behind this?"

Lloyd shook his head. "There aren't many people who work with resistance members and have the mind to come up with something that could work like this. Given time I'm sure I could figure something similar out but who, other then the Britannian Empire, has an army of Knightmares with Float systems? Also the higher ups would never listen to our theory. Regardless things are about to get interesting. And perhaps my beloved Lancelot can finally take to the air."

Cecile just shook her head at Lloyd's peculiarities. Here they were discussing a possible threat to the Empire but all Lloyd cared about was the possibility that he might get to test his Knightmare out at long last.

…

August 6 2020 a.t.c.

Zero grimaced behind his mask as he leafed through the papers in the office. Nothing. Nothing at all detailing the origins of Refrain or a connection with the government. He threw the papers away in disgust. This was the sixth base in two weeks that they had raided. They were starting to fall behind schedule. The remnants of the JLF were going to act soon. They had the information it was only a matter of time before the JLF acted on it.

Additionally the Viceroy had arrived. A man named Calares Whitfield had been sent in by the Emperor to administer Area 11. Lelouch was grateful that it wasn't another one of his half siblings. Dealing with one of them might be rather distasteful. Dealing with Nina's objections and listening to Nunally afterwards were not things he wanted to repeat. Sorry Nunally but he had to go.

But the reason for someone like Calares was because the incident with Clovis was considered an accident. Overconfidence and then a sudden failure in the floats, possibly due to atmospheric conditions. Though the JLF was still around, many other resistance groups had long since disappeared. No need to use a tiger to hunt a wounded rabbit. Thus the Prime Minister had sent Calares.

Zero turned away from his mental musings towards the present. "Nothing. Ohgi is clean up finished?" he called out of the office window. The building they were in was a company store house. During the night the employees used it as an illicit place to put Refrain users once they were drugged up on it. Part of their 'full treatment' package.

Ohgi's yelled back. "Yeah nearly done over here. The Refrain's been destroyed and prisoners have been tied up in beside the ruined supplies." It was the only way to deal with the prisoners. In the middle of the raid it was allowed to kill the dealers and thugs.

But afterwards, Zero knew that as of yet he couldn't order their death in cold blood. Whether Zero's inability to order the dealer's deaths was because of his few morals, or that his Black Knight might refuse, Zero wasn't sure.

Kallen signaled over the com. "The… addicts have been loaded up into the transport. Minami has gone to drop them off at site E5 tonight." Kallen usually volunteered to lead the assault in her Knightmare and to help deal with the addicts afterwards. Zero knew why, but like everyone else he didn't comment on it.

He walked out of the office. "Good job everyone. While we may not have found the proof we need we've still helped many people this evening by cleaning out this rat's nest. Justice is just no matter how large or small the deed." Zero began walking down the stair hiding his unease.

"Zero we've got a prob…bzzz." A voice came over the com line. A member by the name of Kentaro if Zero remembered correctly Stationed near the North side of the building.

"Kallen back into your Knightmare. Head over to the west side. The rest of you off the floor and onto higher ground." No sooner had Zero spoken when three Glasgows broke into the building.

So someone had noticed the government sanctioned refrain dealers were under attack. But despite the damage the Knightmares were causing to the building Lelouch couldn't help but grin beneath his mask. A new condition had been cleared.

The three Knightmares opened fire on the Black Knights. But those Knights that had gotten off of the floor when Zero had ordered were safe for the moment. Once again those that listened were saved.

"Sugiyama follow plan C." Zero always gave at least two plans to every briefing so that if something happened there was a fall back. Usually it involved an escape plan if things went to hell. But Plan C was something different.

"Roger." Minami jumped out from behind a corner and shot a large anti Knightmare rocket into the midsection of one of the Glasgows. The thing crumpled and exploded damaging the one nearest it.

Kallen then shattered through one of the shelving units to physically grapple with the undamaged units. She ripped its arms off and then shattered the pumps in the leg units to prevent it from moving. Then she removed the slash harkens from its shoulders.

While this robotic disembowelment was occurring Inoue was able to get a few other members to help her push a large shelving unit onto the explosion damaged unit crumpling it beneath the weight of the shelf.

Ohgi called out. "Is everyone ok? Knights R and J check up on the knights on watch outside." Ohgi was good when it came to caring for his people.

"Kallen I want you to carefully remove the cockpit door to the unit you've captured."

"Roger." Kallen's unit carefully pried the metal hatch of the older unit. Inside was a badly bruised but otherwise unharmed man. The soldier held a gun but after looking at the Knightmare staring down on him he dropped his weapon.

"I surrender. Don't hurt me." The soldier looked visibly scared.

"I vote we kill him. He's a Britannian." Tamaki ever the hot head had this bright idea of wisdom to contribute. A few members looked at him and then at Zero. Killing someone in cold blood wasn't something that came naturally.

"There is no need. Tie him up with the other prisoners. If he gets charged for Refrain then so be it. But most likely he is simply an officer following orders and as such will be punished for failing in them." Inoue and Ohgi looked visibly relieved at this. Tamaki looked like he was going to argue but thought the better of it.

Sugiyama went over and tied up the soldier and escorted him at gun point towards the other drug dealing prisoners. "Ohgi, continue making sure every one is alright, and check up on Minami to make sure he made it to the drop off point. Inoue I want to you see what can be scavenged off these Knightmares. If they have recording units makes sure that you take them with you, or if you can't do that then scrap them."

The two nodded and began to follow Zero's orders. Now Zero had an opportunity to find the proof he needed. He moved into the cockpit of the disemboweled Knightmare and quickly hacked into the records. The black box that every Knightmare had kept detailed information. Information like who gave what order which might be useful in proving a soldier's innocence at a court martial.

Rewinding several hours he found it. A call had been placed to the soldiers by a Commander Yeats. The story was that Refrain dealers had broken into a warehouse and were using it for peddling Refrain after imprisoning the employees. The Refrain dealers were to be shot on sight. But the commander had issued a few other remarks such as 'if word gets out it'll be your head on the chopping block.' Certainly suggestive.

Zero grinned even if the records here weren't enough he know had a starting point. He quickly dialed Sayoko. "Sir?"

"Sayoko. I need you to break into a Commander Yeats office. I'm forwarding the location to you now. It seems he arranged a trap for the people that are targeting the government's Refrain interests. He might still have information on file. If not…" Did he ask Sayoko to question that man? Things were getting down the wire he had come across no other leads.

"I am the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School. My family has dealt with things behind the scenes for years. I will find the information you seek."

"Thank you. I look forward to your success." Lelouch didn't ask how she planned on getting the information if it wasn't in the office. He thanked her for volunteering to do something he might not have been able to order. Not yet anyways. In the future he might have less qualms about doing such things. He knew himself well enough to know that he would do anything to destroy Britannia. But some things he wanted to avoid lest he become like his father.

Lelouch downloaded the rest of the information on the Knightmare's black box before wiping it clean.

"Everyone pull out. We've got what we came for. Tonight we have taken the first step towards change. And while it has come with sacrifices, we must keep moving forward. For this is but the easiest step in our long march." A few people looked pleased, others who had lost friends tonight looked even more determined to make everything count for something.

…

August 8 2020 a.t.c.

It was two days since the incident in the warehouse. Since then Lelouch had given few orders to the Black Knights. The few ones he did give were for preparation for the upcoming event. With only 21 members out of the originally 24 Lelouch had to be careful. As it was the time was coming when his organization would grow tremendously.

He thought back to Sayoko. She had arrived the day after the warehouse incident with a disk and papers detailing much of the corruption. She even had a signed order from the first Viceroy of Area 11. Lelouch had thanked her but she said _'no thanks is needed. I do what I must to serve you.' _He had given her the day off. He didn't know what she had done to get the information from Commander Yeats, but as the commander was now MIA Lelouch didn't want to know.

He skimmed over the reports he was working on for Fleija. Despite his work for the Black Knights he like everyone else had things they had to do to pay the bills. He was currently organizing the new marketing strategy when the alarm went off in the building. Ahh so they finally arrived. Nina was off at University for the week as planned and Sayoko was already briefed. Things were going to fall into place now.

Lelouch powered down his terminal and exited the room. It wouldn't do for him to be caught in the Finance and Accounting Manager's office now would it? As he began trying to exit the building with everyone else they were confronted with armed men. The exits were all blocked with the armed men and every one was escorted to the main entrance way to the building.

"We're with the JLF. All Japanese citizens are free to go. Britannians and their dogs can stay behind." A large heavy set man spoke at the front of the entrance hall to the Fleija head quarters. Despite everything going according to plans Lelouch was honestly surprised to see the man leading these forces. It was General Kusakabe from the hostage affair three years ago. Lelouch had been aware that some JLF members had escaped the entrapment but for the General to do so was most fortuitous.

You'll pay for threatening Nunally, along with the rest of your little group. Lelouch gave a savage smirk. He quickly hid it behind a more expected look of fear.

Surprisingly no one took the General up on his offer. All of the Japanese and Honorary Brittanians stayed where they were. Fleija was one of the best employers for those who were Elevens or honorary Britannians. Since Fleija had treated them so well they felt a loyalty to it.

"Pathetic you're almost as bad as the Britannians. Where's you pride and honor?" General Kusakabe looked at the Japanese faces in the crowd.

"Get them out of here. The Britannians only care about other Britannians." The guards nodded and began escorting the Japanese people out. Lelouch meanwhile noted those who objected. Those few who objected truly cared about Fleija and as such were marked for future investigation. Those people might get offers from the Black Knights in the near future. Or put on more secretive projects. The other who let themselves be led out might just have stayed originally from pure stubbornness, or a desire to not be fired later.

The Brittanian hostages were tied up and left in the lobby of the building. The guards looked scared and some of them looked a bit starved. Being on the run without their supply lines from home base had weakened them. Also this group while numbering perhaps 50 members was only a portion of the remaining JLF. A large portion but a portion none the less. But it was large enough to let Lelouch deal the death blow to the JLF and bring about the advent of the Black Knights.

Some of the guards followed the General deeper into the building towards the R&D division. It seems like they took the bait. As they waited Lelouch tried to plan his next move.

In was only minutes before the building was surrounded by the army and assorted Knightmares. They were going to try and open communication first before opening fire. It was standard procedure. Added to that fact was that Lelouch had made sure for some military personal to be present in the building before hand. The military personal in question were commanders and ranking officers which would delay the attack further.

The army began broadcasting a message over the speakers outside. "Terrorists surrender we have the building surrounded."

Lelouch almost had to laugh at that statement. A terrorist never surrendered after they had hostages.

The message repeated itself for a few more minutes before General Kusakabe reentered the lobby followed by his soldiers who carried a large tube shaped object. On the object was labeled in bright red F.L.E.I.J.A.

The employees looked confused at the strange device. A few researchers looked even more confused at the object. Kusakabe grabbed a loud speaker and began talking. "Listen Britannian scum this is General Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front. In addition to holding these Britannians before you hostage we are also holding the city as well. Before you is the weapon from which the name of the company is based. F.L.E.I.J.A. a weapon capable of destroying the entire city in one blast. Unless our demands are met we'll be detonating this and taking the rest of you with us."

Lelouch had to fight back a grin. This was just getting better and better. A few of the guards looked around not having known what their leader intended. Others who had been in the know nodded. Better to die with honor than to be hunted like dogs.

"You're lying what proof do you have." The chosen speaker for the army retorted over their loudspeaker. But the crowd around the building was looking uneasy.

"I thought you'd say that. Here's our proof." Kusakabe gestured to one of his aides. The aide withdrew a large rifle. "Seems Fleija also does weapons development on the side."

The soldier moved around the lobby and pointed the rifle at the support pillar. He took aim and fired a shot. Unlike conventional weapons what emerged was a beam of light cutting through the support pillar and into the crowd of hostages. Lelouch wasn't able to see but judging by the scream some one had gotten hit by the laser.

"Pretty effective isn't it. I'm pretty sure that this bomb is just as effective." Kusakabe gloated over the loud speaker.

The army outside was growing a bit disturbed and there was a lot of running around. The commander wouldn't attack now unless he was ordered to from above. No one wanted to call the bluff incase the fall out fell on their head. Even if the bomb wasn't that powerful it might damage nearby buildings and civilians

It was at this point the shattering of glass could be heard. Lelouch glanced at his watch. It was time. Check and Mate.

The Black knights burst into the Lobby from behind mirrors the lined the elevator shaft of the building. The Black Knights opened fire on the surprised JLF soldiers. The JLF soldiers not in immediate view were also taken out by large Knightmare arms bursting up through the floor. The sewer system was extensive in this part of the city which was why Lelouch had chosen it 2 years ago as the head quarters. Not a single hostage was harmed. In the end only the General Kusakabe and his aides were left. Then from above jumped a black cloaked figure.

"General Kusakabe of the JLF. We are the Black Knights Soldiers of justice. What you have attempted to do here this day is an unforgivable crime. Attacking the defenseless and threatening the lives of those who do not wish to fight. We are here to bring Justice upon you." The black cloaked figure gestured theatrically towards the general.

Outside the army was still in confusion. Lelouch figured they had a few minutes before someone gave the order to attack. Especially since the media feeds were all being interrupted with footage from the security tapes in the Lobby. Now come on you great idiot say the line. Lelouch stared at the JLF General.

"What justice. Britannia stole our country our culture, our language, how is fighting them unjust? You're just a dog of Britannia." Lelouch smirked as the General said the necessary line. Good rhetoric needed someone to set it up.

"We fight the unjust where ever they may be. At Narita we broke the lines to allow the JLF to escape. I, Zero, was the one who killed Prince Clovis for his crimes in the Ghettos. Exterminating innocent lives could not be forgiven. I had hoped that the JLF might fight for justice as well. But your current actions have proven otherwise. As such you are as guilty as the Britannians. We the Black Knights fight for Justice. We will fight for those who bear no weapons against those that do. Those people that are in need of deliverance will find sanctuary with us. Those who wish to commit injustices fear us and those that wish to help us may join us to fight the war of Justice." Then beside Zero approached a few of the other Black Knights making an imposing scene to behold.

Lelouch just grinned form his spot. It was nice to be able to watch the effects of his speeches from the sidelines for once. Of course the limitations of Recordings were vast but with enough planning it could be done.

"To prove our determination the truth of Refrain is already being distributed. Those that are responsible for this great crime will answer for it. For we are the Black Knights." With this a large explosion of smoke appeared. And when it vanished the army rushed in from outside. The JLf Members that were not dead were tied up and the hostages were unharmed.

Had Lelouch been alone he would have started laughing. Everything was going according to plan. The Black Knights had now finally cast off their cloaks and appeared on the world stage.

Truly the curtain had opened on a new stage. But only a few people noticed this. One wearing glasses in his lab, one clothed in silk in Kyoto, one clad in royal colors in Pendragon, and finally one with green tresses of hair in China.

Those few who watched would continue to watch and see the world begin to shift as the next act began.

Interludes 1

A Matter of Life and Death based on Perspective

_Time: Anytime between August 1 and August 6_

Lelouch was currently typing madly away on his computer terminal. It was a matter of life and death now. No he wasn't working on some plan for the Black knights. No he wasn't tangling with the Army. He was tangling with taxes. Some minor accountant had made a mistake somewhere in the company's tax returns and it has messed up everything else. He just had to find where it was.

Even in world where Lelouch regularly was fighting the government he still had to find time for his day job at Fleija. As the head of Marketing and Finances it was his duty. Why else would he have such a large office? He had a feeling he was getting close when… Ring… Ring. "Telephone on line 1 sir." Sayoko's voice came over the intercom. She made a wonderful secretary. Much better than that last one had been.

"Can it wait?" Please tell me it can. These taxes are due in only two hours. Lelouch prayed to what ever gods where listening, Britannian or Japanese he didn't care.

"It's Shirley. She says it's a matter of life and death." Lelouch glanced at his screen. Theses taxes were a matter of life and death.

"Fine transfer the call." Lelouch sighed there was a chance that it was important and he couldn't just ignore one of his long time friends.

"Hey Lulu. It's Shirley." Shirley's ever cheerful voice grated on Lelouch's nerves right now.

"Hey Shirley what's the matter?"

"Oh right I got so busy waiting for Sayoko to track you down. I mean I know you work as an accountant but you should really have your own phone." Right Shirly still thought he was an accountant. And on paper he was. Unofficially he was head of Marketing and Finances.

"Shirley why did you call?" Lelouch tried to keep her on track.

"Oh right I wanted to ask if you could schedule an interview with the Marketing and Financing head of Fleija. My boss heard I had a friend in accounting and he, my boss, said that I should ask you to get an interview with your boss. Please Lulu, you've got to help me." Shirley begged over the phone. Lelouch could almost imagine the puppy dog eyes she was using.

"Fine I'll arrange it but I have to get back to work. I'll call you later with the details."

"Thanks Lulu you're a…" Lelouch hung up. He turned back to the report. Now where was that mistake?

Ring Ring. Lelouch glared at the phone. "Who is it this time?"

"Milly Asplund. She says it's a matter of life and death." Sayoko's ever prim voice came over the intercom.

"Transfer the call." Was he ever going to going to finish this report?

"Hey Lelouch. I have this important question for you. What do you think I should go with for the dance at my house tonight. I haven't decided if I should have the hired help dress up as the opposite gender or as fuzzy plushies. Or would the gender swap be too reminiscent of the Student Council you think."

"Go with the plushies. It'll be easier on the staff." And less cruel. Lelouch still had yet to track down the last of those pictures of him in a dress. "If that's all, then bye."

"Bye…" Lelouch hung up. Time to work.

Ring Ring. "Sir it's Rivalz on the line. He says it's a matter of life and death. Something about where to take his date for tonight."

"Tell him I'm not here right now." Finally he turned back to his report. There at long last he found it. Some idiot had accidentally made a simple calculation error. 1 plus 1 equaled 2 not 3. That done the rest of the report was sent off and Fleija avoided being fined for late taxes.

…

"Aww man but it's a matter of life and Death. Why isn't Lelouch helping me out?" Rivalz complained to the dead line.

_Omake_

_Not to be taken seriously in the least. _

"I wish the Lelouch, you and me could live together forever. Then I could try this amazing tea of yours again and again." Nunally gushed while trying Nina's tea. Nina and Nunally had met up for a get together at Ashford academy.

"Why not just the two of us?" Nina's voice was serious. She didn't want to live with Lelouch. She wanted Nunally damn it.

"Oh but I couldn't live anywhere without my brother. So he'd have to come too." Nunally joked around. "So what else has big brother been up to at Fleija…"

Nina's mind was currently else where making plans.

….

"Wow Nina this tea is amazing." Lelouch lied through his teeth. When Nunally had said Nina made wonderful tea he had asked if he could try some. He hadn't actually expected Nina to agree. He was defiantly taking Nunally to the doctors. If she thought this tasted fine something was defiantly wrong.

Nina just smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy it. I added some special ingredients this time."

"Like what."

"Knock out drugs. Some drugs to make you more pliable for hypnosis. Oh and rosemary." Nina gave a cute smile as she revealed what was in the tea. Lelouch started coughing but it was too late, he fell to the floor.

Nina moved the tea set out of the way. She leaned close to Lelouch's ear. "When you wake up you will want to live together with Nunally and Nina. This will seem like a wonderful idea. You will buy a house and you will invite both into it. Then you will move out and leave the two of them alone." Nina frowned. "No wait you will buy a house with two separate houses in one building. You will want to live in one half while Nina and Nunally live in the other. Oh my." Nina blushed at that thought of living with Nunally. "Wait Nunally said the same house… You will want to live in the same house as Nunally and Nina but…." After a long series of contradictory orders Nina finally had a good set of instructions down. "And lastly you will want to increase the research budget by half." This down Nina walked away humming leaving Lelouch there slumped over in his chair.

….

"Uggh. Why did I fall a sleep. And those dreams." He shuddered. "Well I'm never drinking Nina's tea again." He finally went back to work. "Why do I have the sudden urge to cut the Research department's budget?" Well there must be a reason so he quickly did so, reducing the R and D division budget but half.


	4. Opening Night

_Author's Notes and Disclaimer_

_I do not own Code Geass nor any of the plot below since it is based off of Code Geass_

_Thanks for this chapter goes to Yamma for beta reading it, and providing a valuable sounding board for ideas._

August 8 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch was now currently organizing statements from the company in order to defuse the investigations from the government about the experimental weapons. The Laser rifle being the easiest as it had applications in mining for which it was being patented. Of course as proven by the injured clerk it had military applications as well. Interestingly enough Lelouch hadn't even been aware of the rifle's existence. He might be in charge of large portions of the company but some things passed beneath his notice.

The true problem he was facing was the F.L.E.I.J.A. The army needed to know what it was. And Lelouch provided them with the truth. That it was the brainchild of Nina Einstein, a possible power generator that ran by using uranium for fuel. Unfortunately the F.L.E.I.J.A. generator wasn't complete yet, and they had been dealing with setbacks in using it as a safe form of power. Radiation being a problem and the possibility of a meltdown if something went wrong. As such the machine had been put on the back burner for later.

Of course the army was immensely embarrassed for nearly falling for this bluff. But the more intelligent investigators were curious as to how the JLF came to know about such a machine and how they could misconstrue it as a weapon. For which Lelouch pointed to some testing that had been authorized last year done over on an abandoned island. And a different island in which there was a large crater from unrelated testing. He then provided electronic proof that his network had been recently hacked and partial bits of certain reports had been stolen.

With all of the questions answered Lelouch was left to organize media stories, and how such an event would be revealed to the world at large.

"So it worked then? Your plan I mean." Nina was in the room with him. It was known that only a handful of people knew the name of the Marketing and Finance Manager. Many people assumed Nina was both R&D's manager and Marketing and Finance's manager.

"Of course everything went according to plan. I was worried for a time that I have to find a reason to keep you out of the building longer. I couldn't allow them to take you hostage." Lelouch looked calmly at Nina noting her flinch at his words.

"Yes… that would have been horrible." Nina was still traumatized from her early life and the hostage situation three years ago. Unless there was something truly amazing to gain, Lelouch wouldn't force her to work with any Japanese other then Sayoko.

"Where's Sayoko? I didn't see her when I arrived." Nina looked around the office as if almost expecting the ninja to appear from the shadows. Sometimes Nina's line of thoughts mirrored his own. Possibly a sign of how long they had been working together.

"She's with the Black Knights still taking care of some last minute arrangements. I couldn't have 'Zero' leave them right after revealing them to the world now could I?"

Nina gave a slight smile. "That's going to cost you later."

Lelouch nodded slightly. "True enough." Sayoko sometimes followed orders too well. The last time she had pretended to be Lelouch, the real Lelouch had spent the next 3 days running around without sleep to fulfill everything Sayoko had scheduled for him. "But she did well today with the speech I prepared for her." He gestured with a remote causing a TV to switch on. It was still playing Zero's broadcast.

"What about the company? The stock holders aren't going to like this. And people will be looking at Fleija more closely now." Nina looked serious now. While she might prefer spending time in her lab, she still cared a great deal for her company.

"We hold the majority so there's not much that can happen. Worst case the company goes into the red for a while. But it does help us in the end. By being under such scrutiny we'll be less scrutinized later. We have a plausible reason for not working with resistance members."

"The Black Knights 'saved' us though." Nina's voice showed her sarcasm on the word saved. Lelouch had organized the entire thing from beginning to end. From the missing data reports, to the breach in security Lelouch was responsible. And then once the JLF came he destroyed them. Those JLF members caught today were facing execution.

"Ahh perhaps." Lelouch looked away still smiling.

"You're up to something." Nina was getting better at trying to pin Lelouch down as to the specifics of his plots. But there was much the Lelouch was loath to share with anyone.

"Who can say." Lelouch continued to play cat and mouse with Nina for a moment. Then he changed the conversation. "Nunally was worried for both of us. She invited us both over for dinner tonight or tomorrow. It depends on when we can get these statements done."

"What? Nunally? We have to go." Nina began to dig through he piles of papers and grabbing some she rushed over to the computer to begin sending out correspondences to various officials and news outlets. Lelouch would look over the ones Nina wrote afterwards. He only wanted to handle a few select ones personally.

Nina paused for a moment though, her mood turning serious. "And F.L.E.I.J.A? Is it safe?" It had been weighing on her mind. It was something that neither talked about lest they be over heard. But she had to make sure.

"Which one? The generator or the other?" Lelouch asked back without looking up from his work.

Nina continued typing but her voice became somewhat harsh. "The other..."

"Safe. The JLF were never anywhere near it."

"Good." Nina resumed typing and eventually her upbeat attitude returned as she focused on the coming meeting with Nunally. Lelouch kept typing as he thought about the other F.L.E.I.J.A., a completely different object from the failed generator that shared it's name. Unlike the generator it ran on Sakuradite. Unlike the generator it worked. The generator may have been conceived first but the true F.L.E.I.J.A. was behind the name of the company and the generator.

F.L.E.I.J.A was a dark thing to never be used. For if it was used Pandora's Box would be opened, and could never again be completely shut.

….

August 12 2020 a.t.c.

The Black Knights commanding members were waiting in the command centre, the one which Tamaki had attempted to call the Zeromobile before being shot down. Right now the furnished truck was just called the command centre. A name that Zero agreed with as it implied a military nature.

"So anyways as I was saying over at Fleija they're really going through their employees for rebel sympathizers. I mean I heard a bunch of people got fired recently under suspicion." Minami said spoke quietly to Sugiyama and Inoue.

"I know I heard about it. That attack must have really scared the Britannian higher ups. You'd think that they'd be grateful to us. But they're helping the Viceroy by offering their services and a reward for any information. Man I knew we shouldn't have helped them." Sugiyama continued gesturing widely about the unfairness of it all.

"But we couldn't just let the JLF hurt everyone there. I mean they thought that they had a bomb and were going to set it off in the city. Other Japanese people and civilians might have gotten caught in it." Inoue, the voice of compassion spoke and softened the anger of the two men.

Kallen just waited in her seat thinking about the recent past. In just a few days since the Black Knights had broadcasted the attack, and uploaded the truth about Refrain, the membership had grown exponentially. People who had given up and left the resistance business, people who felt disillusioned by Britannia, even people who had never fought before they were all applying. They were even getting people defecting from the remnants of the JLF.

It was kind of overwhelming. Kallen had always been part of a small team of people. Not a large group. Things were probably going to cap off soon but still to have gone from 23 to over a hundred in a couple of days was pretty good.

Zero finally made his appearance and interrupted Kallen's musings. "Kallen… Ohgi.. and the everyone else, it is good to see you in such good spirits."

Tamaki objected to that greeting. "Hey what about me. Don't I get a personal greeting too? Well I understand ignoring Minami, Inoue, and Sugiyama, but me? I'm a big part of the organization."

"Sorry you're right. I apologize Inoue, Minami, and Sugiyama; I should have greeted you as well." Zero spoke with a detached voice.

"Yeah that's better… hey what about me?" Tamaki protested again. Finally he settled down grumbling about not being appreciated properly.

"So what's the next big plan? I mean every time you come in person it's about something major. When it's something minor like organizing recruits you use the phone." Sugiyama finally spoke up turning the conversation back to the reason of the meeting.

"Perhaps I've simply come here for a status update and to make sure everything is going according to plan?" Zero's voice was calm and collect. "But in this case you are correct Sugiyama. You've been watching the news correct?"

Sugiyama was suddenly regretting calling attention to himself. "Uhh yeah. There's been a lot about the Black Knights and the JLF." Zero gestured for him to continue. "The Viceroy has issued statements for our arrest. Nothing else comes to mind." The others looked at Zero trying to remember if there had been any other news that Zero might be hinting at.

But instead Zero nodded. "Exactly beyond those two things there is nothing. No repercussions against the Japanese people, no sudden moves by the army. Nothing is being reported."

Kallen looked a bit confused. "So why is nothing important?" Then a look of understanding blossomed on her face. "You mean that something is being covered up right?"

"Exactly. The Viceroy is currently controlling the media to prevent certain pieces of information from getting out to us. Or rather he's trying, horribly I might add, to see how long it takes to get to us." He gestured grandly towards one of the screen in the room. It flared to life depicting a blueprint of a building.

"This is what they're hiding. Or rather this is where the location is of who they're hiding. Tohdoh was recently apprehended along with two of the four swords. They plan on using him as a trap for the Black Knights or who ever else falls for their bait. We'll be taking the new members on this mission as it will give them a chance for a relatively safe real life combat situation."

Kallen looked at the blueprints and noted the Knightmares shown in red. "There's a lot of Knightmares. And it seems that they're Vincents too. If you can bring them down again it should be pretty easy." She looked towards Zero wondering if he was going to pull off the same trick he had at Narita.

"No, they are hoping and expecting that we will use the same trick twice. They want to see how we did it, and if anything seems to be going wrong Tohdoh and the others will be killed before we can reach them."

Ohgi finally said. "If they're expecting us to eliminate air support, we could try the sewers again. But if they're already half expecting us to take down the Vincents they'll likely be even more prepared for the sewer route since they know we used it last time."

"That is correct which is why the new plan uses neither of the older plans. By using the same trick twice we will either get caught or become predictable. Never depend on something more than necessary." As much effort as Nina had put into the M.A.G.I. disrupters Lelouch had no intention of using them carelessly. It might take some time but if the Britannian Empire knew about the M.A.G.I. someone would eventually find a way around them. And then the ace in the hole against the Britannians would be gone.

"When are we moving out?" Kallen had to ask. Since she was no longer an academy student she had to carefully arrange her schedule to avoid too many absences from her house. Her maid was Japanese and loyal, but too many mistakes and Kallen would be found out.

"We have to move by the 15th. In three days time will be the only window of opportunity between the execution and his time in the prison." That was not the only reason Zero wanted to act then. By acting again so shortly after the revelation of the originators of Refrain Zero hopped to increase public support of the Black Knights. There were only so many tasks that they could do. Terrorist actions didn't fit with the image of knights of justice.

Zero nodded. "That is why this will be the plan." And thus the members started working on the next great act of the Black Knights.

…

August 15 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch gazed from the window in his office onto the city below. He stretched his hand towards the buildings in the distance. From his perspective he almost felt like he could close his hand upon them and hold them there. The building that held his attention was none other then Ashford Academy. The place his sister was living. He turned away from the view; he had things to do tonight. Even though it was morning he still had to get to where he needed to be.

Lelouch knew that the time of playing against weak opponents would soon be drawing to an end.

Viceroy Calares was not an administrator for a rebellious territory. The Empire would soon send in someone more suited for such a task. Soon the game would begin in earnest. And once that happened there would be no turning back.

But Lelouch had a few last moves to make before the beginning of the true game. And a few last pieces to collect. Very valuable pieces without which things would become…difficult later on. In fact without them the rebellion might stall and fail.

As he exited the office Sayoko confronted him. "Are you sure sir? Might it not be a better idea for me to go?"

Lelouch smiled slightly. "Perhaps. Logically it would be best for you to go in my place. Logically I should be present on the less dangerous mission. Logically a Commander should avoid exposing themselves to danger. But in order to win this, I must go in person, and alone."

Sayoko gave him a slightly stern look. It was a mild look for most but for Sayoko it was harsh. "Perhaps you treat this game of intrigue like a game of chess. Losing the king only costs the match in chess." And out here it costs a great deal more.

"Ahh but unless I show good faith how will they ever trust me fully?" Lelouch gave a winning smile and a slight laugh. "Everything goes according to plan."

Sayoko looked as though she wished to disagree with him but finally gave in. "I will do as you ask then." Turning away the swish of her skirt showed exactly how irritated she was by Lelouch's obstinacy.

Some things had to be done in person however. And in this case it meant meeting the Kyoto House in person, alone.

…

Zero waited alone in the empty hotel convention centre room staring out the window towards the distant Mt. Fuji. It was the weekend of the Annual Sakuradite conferences. During the day Lelouch had been making bargains and deals with various factions on the behalf of Fleija. He didn't make the deals himself; rather he worked through intermediates to avoid being spotted. Some few people here might remember a certain young Britannian Prince.

Now that it night, things were going to become more interesting and Lelouch had donned his mask and cape. Tonight's business was for Zero.

He was alone as he had said he would be. But in his letter he had also suggested that Kirihara also come unescorted lest information be leaked about his involvement as a leader of the six houses of Kyoto.

Hearing the door open Zero nodded slightly not turning to face the newcomer. "Taizo Kirihara. Also known as Kirihara the traitor for your role in the aftermath of the invasion. Unknown to most you are also one of the leaders of the Kyoto House. I'm glad you arranged time to see me."

There was a slight grunt behind him. "I could not ignore your gracious invitation. As you have asked I left my escorts outside. But rest assured should anything untoward happen they are quick on their feet." The elderly voice of Taizo Kirihara sounded strong despite his great age.

"Of course. And likewise if I am not back tomorrow a package will be delivered to certain people detailing the identities of three of the council members of the Kyoto House." Of course in this Zero was actually telling the truth. He had arranged for the package to be dropped of to the Black Knights if something unexpected happened tonight. But Zero rather hoped the council member would be civil and follow the games of diplomacy.

"Hoho. And what if we came in here now and found out who is under that mask. You would be in the same position as ourselves would you not?"

Zero clicked a button and the TV displayed the news channel.

"Zero and the Black Knights appear to have broken into the Arkel Detention facility and have made off with known terrorist Tohdoh and other JLF members being held for execution. No official word has reached us yet. But according to eye witnesses a stolen Fleija transporter seems to have been the method of entry. We'll have more later this evening." Zero turned off the news channel.

"As you can see it simply isn't possible for Zero to be here. He was spotted at the Arkel detention facility on security feeds no less. And one of his unique speeches was delivered to the captives. Also caught on tape. So how could I be Zero even if you claim it?"

Kirihara began to give a deep laugh. "You seem to believe that you have thought of everything, do you not?" Zero grimaced realizing he had over looked something or Kirihara would not be quite this confident. "I must admit that I am curious as to how you discovered the identities of three of the council members."

"I have a good spy network." Comprising of one maid who occasionally debuts as a ninja, and Zero's own computer skills. Zero truly wished to remedy that problem and make it a larger network in the future. "I would have waited until knowing the identities of all six members. But circumstances have forced my hand."

Kirihara gave a shark like grin. "You are speaking about the JLF's situation are you not? It was rather surprising that they fell just as you a chose to make yourself known to us." Zero remained quiet knowing that any statement would be taken as an admission of complicity. By keeping silent he was able to give the illusion that he might by guilty or innocent of the insinuation.

Kirihara finally continued. "But that is enough time spent on the double talk of the Britannians. I ask you, why is it that you have requested this meeting?" Finally time to get to the meat of the conversation.

"What is it you see when you look out this window? Do you see the great mountain now despoiled by greed? Do you see the Britannians stripping it of it's wealth without caring for its beauty? I have come to request for Kyoto House to give its allegiance to the Black Knights Kirihara-san." Zero finally turned and faced Kirihara and began speaking in Japanese half way through his speech. The old man had not changed very much in the 10 years since Lelouch had been a boy at the Kururugi estate.

Kirihara smirked and spoke in a far more elegant form of Japanese "I see why you choose to speak the language of the conquerors. You have a most noticeable accent when you speak our native tongue." This remark caused Lelouch to smile slightly. Suzaku had once said that Lelouch had a horrible accent, and Lelouch doubted that time and disuse had helped any. No one spoke the language anymore on pain of imprisonment. In fact it was quite possible that the language might become a dead one in a generation or two given that only a few still risked speaking it.

"Perhaps, I am out of practice. As are many people who once spoke it fluently."

"You are not Japanese." It was neither a question or guess. It was spoken as a flat statement.

"True. But that does not change my reasons for fighting. I have my own reasons for wanting to destroy Britannia. And to destroy Britannia, Japan must be liberated."

"And how could we ever trust you. You claim to be our ally but you demand our help. You say our purposes coincide but you refuse to give us your true reasons for fighting."

Zero reached up and removed his mask. "As you see Kirihara I have my reasons for wanting to destroy Britannia. And you know them already."

Kirihara blinked owlishly before giving a great laugh that obviously disturbed the guards outside. "Kirihara-sama are you well?"

Kirihara looked in annoyance towards to door he finally stated something that seemed entirely out of place. "The flowers in Kyoto will always be in Bloom"

"Sir."

"So you had code phrases prepared. I suppose if you had said things were fine they would have acted, correct?" Zero replaced his mask on his face. He switched back into speaking English as well. His accent was a noticeable thing. Fortunately most people were so used to speaking English they never spoke Japanese. Even resistance members oddly enough spoke English. But considering the costs for speaking Japanese, Zero understood the reasons.

"So you wish for our aid? I will speak to the other members and advocate on your behalf. But should your lineage or even race be discovered by your Black Knights we may be forced to pull our support. Not everyone would know you well enough to understand you hate the Britannian Empire far more then most people ever could." It is easy to hate an abstraction, but what Lelouch hated was every facet of the Empire. He hated it from the way it was run to the very man who ran it. And Lelouch's hatred was a very personal thing indeed.

"That is all that I ask. I will look forward to Kyoto House's favorable reply Kirihara-san." The elderly man nodded perhaps a tad lower than might be expected for politeness and left. Lelouch had to wait a while yet before he could leave his room. And besides the Sakuradite meetings were also important for Fleija. He also had other more secretive business to attend to here as well. Hopefully Sayoko was able to pull off the mission as planned.

…

August 16 2020 a.t.c.

The following day the Sakuradite meetings continued. That evening past the point when most would be asleep Zero had returned to that very room again. This time it was not to request aid but to offer it. Before Zero stood Zhou Xianglin the representative of the Chinese Federation. Or rather what remained of the Chinese Federation.

After the failed wedding between the child empress and Prince Ulysses, civil war broke out in the Chinese Federation. Since then the Empress's faction only managed to regain control of eastern portion of the Federation.

The Western portion, now called Area 21, was taken over by Britannia during the brief civil war between the High Eunuchs, now turned Dukes, and the Empress. Despite this loss, the large population of the once great Chinese Federation at present remains too much for the Britannian Empire to attack without preparations.

As such the Empress allied with the Japanese refugees and has been fighting a war of attrition ever since then. It is only a matter of time before Britannia finishes off the last few countries of the E.U. and turns towards China once again. And once those last countries fall, all the world will bow before one flag.

Zero bowed politely to his guest showing more courtesy towards her then towards Kirihara. Of course Zero had his reason for this. "Your letter mentioned you had an offer to aid the Federation? I must say that I was not expecting the sender to be a Japanese Terrorist." Zhou Xianglin's voice was cool and collect towards Zero.

"Of course not. But I am not terrorist. The Black Knights are knights of justice. We fight against Britannia for that end."

"Of course." She nodded her head slightly to show that she would play along with him in his choice of words. "Then what would a knight of justice have to offer us. We support the Japanese Refugees due to their aid in the war. We have no recourses to spare to help you here if that is what you want."

"No, as I said before I have come to offer you aid." Zero withdrew a map from within his cloak. Spreading it out on the table it showed a map of China and Japan. "According to my reports the Chinese Federation is having difficulty obtaining Sakuradite. You are here to try and bargain for however much you can regardless the cost, correct?" Xianglin winced slightly. It was well known what her and her delegation were here for. They had been arranging meetings with various shareholders trying to obtain any Sakuradite. But by the laws of supply and demand Xianglin was being charged astronomical amounts for minor returns.

"This is common knowledge. If you have nothing else to say then I will take my leave."

Zero smiled slightly. That he had hit such a sore spot gave him an idea how the talks were going. "What if I said I could supply the Chinese Federation with 1.5 metric tons of pure Sakuradite within the month? Would that be enough to catch your attention? Of course in two months time I could double the supply if needed." The average Knightmare only needed a few kilograms of the precious ore to be created. And pure Sakuradite was worth 3 times as much as the unrefined ore as much of it was lost in the refining process. Using pure Sakuradite the amount needed per Knightmare dropped to slightly less then a kilogram.

"How…" Xianglin looked completely amazed by the audacity of such an offer. She took a moment to recover her dignity. "You say you can deliver such an amount. But I am aware that the Sakuradite dug annually only amounts to perhaps 20 metric tons and after refining only amounts to less than 10. You're subjecting that you could provide us with one third of the annual Sakuradite in two months?"

"Yes. That is what I'm offering the Chinese Federation. To show my good will. In one weeks time there will be 100 kilograms of Sakuradite in your hands. The delivery will take place off on the Island of Tsushima. Due to the recent wars it makes an excellent location for a drop off. No one goes there any more. Not after the fighting destroyed the city. If your ship follows this route during the day I can assure you that the Sakuradite will be delivered." Zero traced the marked route that skirted the edge of Britannian waters near the island of Tsushima.

Xianglin looked at Zero closely but due to the mask it was impossible to try and read his body language. "If what you say is true I can assure you that Chinese Federation Ship will be off the coast of the Island during the 23rd. But now the question is what do you want in return?" For such a shipment she was more than authorized to offer millions of dollars in whatever currency was preferred.

"What I want are two favors, one to be named at a later date. The other to be Knightmares with the Float system. I'm sure with the amount of Sakuradite we're offering a few hundred would be nothing."

"A favor to be named at a later date? And Knightmares after we produce them? You place a great deal of trust in us Zero." Such bargains were extremely unusual. Especially since there was no one to punish the Chinese Federation if they negated on the terms.

"Say rather I have heard that the young Empress is a woman of her word. I have heard that she promised not to eat until every one else in her city was fed first. And she waited two days for that promise to be fulfilled. If she gives her word and signs a document to that effect, I would be willing to trust it." More like he was willing to bet on childlike naivety and gratitude for saving her country. The amount of Sakuradite he was offering would be enough to delay the inevitable for at least a year. "And I trust her advisors will see the benefit of an ally drawing Britannia's attention away from them."

"I will think on your words Zero. But regardless I must have more than promises to give my lady when I return. I will continue to seek what Sakuradite I can through bargaining here. But as asked a ship will be off the coast of Tsushime Island if you can match your words." With that said the proud diplomat took her leave.

Zero finally removed his mask. With this the dealings in the shadow of Mt Fuji were finished. He had to hurry back to the Capital now to rendezvous with Sayoko. And to make final arrangements with Nina.

Oh and last but not least make sure that he made a suitable welcome for the new Viceroy, whoever they ended up being. He stared out into the night sky as he considered what was to come.

....

_Elsewhere that same night_

The many troops that stood in front of the Viceroy's Estates were waiting for their new commander. It was well known that the current Viceroy Calares was in disgrace, especially with the latest incident happening the day before the New Viceroy's arrival. Whether Calares would be demoted, or have other punishments levied against him was unknown of yet.

Every official had distanced themselves from the flaming wrack that had characterized Calares' career. The discovery of Refrain, the humiliation at nearly falling for a bluff of the JLF, the new terrorist group, and finally losing Tohdoh from a high security cell. Such things had ruined his career. The ex-Viceroy was currently awaiting judgment in the meeting room not wanting to face the Princess when she arrived. Her wrath was known to be particularly vicious to those who exhibited incompetence.

Many officials had prepared 'gifts' for the Princess in the hope that they could show their loyalty and devotion and gratitude for her arrival. Oh and if the princess would be so kind as to leave them their jobs.

…

"Pray tell me Brother why I'm to remain in charge of this area. I was told that I was to be the next Viceroy of Area 11." The question came from the fifth Princess of the Empire Carline

"You are far too important in your current area. And Area 11 has cost the lives of too many of my kin. I could not bare it if you were to be claimed as well by the gaping maw that was once Japan. Lelouch, Nunally, and now Clovis. Their deaths, such a tragedy." The second Prince of the Empire Schneizel looked sorrowfully out the window away from the screen.

He turned his gaze back to the screen. "And I have heard word that you have found love in the now regained Britain. Such relationships are important to treasure. The decision to move you was made without my knowledge. Had I been present for it I would have offered to go myself so as to not disturb your new life." The message was a clear one. Schneizel had no intention of telling her the real reason as to why he had chosen to go instead of her. And the longer she chose to talk about it the more likely her affair was to come into the open.

"Of course Brother. Thank you for your concern." Carline forced a smile. Schneizel masterfully hid a sigh of disappointment. Carline was undoubtedly going to take her annoyance out on her people again. Yet one more reason to not send her into such a volatile situation.

"If that is all I will be arriving shortly. I always have time for you my sister but my duties beckon me most unfortunately." The conversation was quickly wrapped up with a few polite words and gestures.

"Prince Schneizel, we've made contact with the greeting party." A slight hint of a smile ghosted across Kanon's lips. "It seems that they were not expecting yourself. They were prepared to deal with Carline's temper, but somehow I think they will soon wish it was her here."

"Perhaps." Schneizel's attention turned back towards the photo in his hand that he had been contemplating before Carline's call.

The photo was the reason for his sudden decision. The subject of the photo was, he supposed, classically beautiful. Her expression was a tad aristocratic in the way she held herself. But her photo gave no deeper revelation than when he had first received it merely days ago. Why is it that father wants you so? Why would he turn his eyes back to mundane affairs in order to find you? But the green haired girl in the photo gave no answers.

"And you say that she was last sighted in the Chinese Federation?" Schneizel looked over at Kanon, his trusted aide de camp.

"According to reports lifted from the CIS. But the sighting was already two months old even when we received the report. And due to our current relationship with the Chinese Federation we were unable to send in as many investigators as I would have liked." Not that they had been able to send very many people yet due to time constraints.

"But father will be similarly hampered in his search." Schneizel had multiple reasons for leaving the E.U. front to his sister.

He found war such a distasteful sport, the elegance of diplomacy was more appealing. Japan supplied 70% of the worlds Sakuradite and as such must remain within Britannian hands. The way Zero preformed his actions and planning suggested that he might be a possible threat given a few years. But all of these reasons would not have been enough to draw him out. His true reason was the nearness of Japan to the Chinese Federation.

"What secrets do you hold? And how can I use them fulfill my goals CC?" Schneizel gazed out the window towards the Western Coast of Area 11 and beyond that to the Chinese Federation.

...

From another room in the same ship another young man stared out into the murky depths of the night sky. "I'm home." Said one Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu Kururugi, and Honorary Britannian. Perhaps he imagined it, but he could almost hear his native land reply "Welcome home" in return.

He had been away from these shores for over two years now. His reasons for leaving were ones that he had come to after a great deal of thought. Here discrimination was heavier on Elevens, elsewhere he was just one more number in the Army. As such he would have been able to attempt to advance in the command structure. But as Suzaku had found, things were pretty much the same everywhere.

It wasn't until a lucky and chance meeting that his fate changed its course. Now he had two purposes in life. One purpose was to change the system of Britannia. The other, well the other involved a special person close to his heart.

And as these three pairs of eyes all gazed out into the night sky from their varied locations the opening night came to a close.

_Memoirs of a Ninja Maid_

_or_

_It'll Never Happen To Me Part 1 of 3_

_There are many stories in my clan of foolish warriors who fall in love with their masters. The star crossed romance between a ninja and the princess he serves, or the kunoichi and her lord. In 36 generations it has happened more then a few times in our history. But when I was young I always said "It'll never happen to me." I believe I wanted to be the successor of my clan and to find true love. Perhaps even become a teacher. I was much like Shirley was when I was younger._

_Things are funny when you look back on them. When I was young I was brought up by my family in the Shinozaki School of martial arts. It was once a style used for assassination. In the modern world it is but one more style among many. I was considered something of a prodigy at it. I became the successor at the young age of 16. I was still in school then. My parents and family had plans for me to go to university to continue learning after high school. These plans were because the world didn't really need shinobi anymore._

_But then came the invasion. I remember it because I tried to help. I was away at the high school I attended. What happened during those long days and afterwards I will never repeat to another. Suffice it to say a 17-year old ninja is poorly suited to fighting a Knightmare._

_Many years later I found proof of what I had often suspected. My parents and clan members had tried to help against the invaders, using the styles of our forbearers. But such things were unable to save them in the end. I was the prodigy only seen once in a few lifetimes. My family members were… less skilled._

_After the invasion without work and the new laws coming into place I was facing a great many difficulties. Who wanted to hire an Eleven teenager who hadn't completed high school? It was then I encountered the Ashfords. They were a prominent Britannian family that had moved in Area Eleven shortly after the invasion. They were looking for native servants and I applied. I received the job and was stationed as the young Miss Milly's personal maid._

_Miss Milly, even at a young age, was a willful and delightful girl. I'm grateful to have known her. Her unique way of looking at things is something I will always treasure. It was barely a year into my service at the Ashfords when I was transferred to my new station. I was to look after two young children; a 12 year old boy and his 9 year old sister. _

_I truly cared for the Ashford family then. They had taken me in and given me a job. And while I never revealed my skills beyond a solid understanding of martial arts, they knew I could defend my charges if necessary. Miss Nunally was always quiet and I felt something like and older sister to her. I never allowed myself to become overly familiar as that was not a servant's role. But for Miss Nunally there is very little I would not be willing to do. In fact there is only one thing that I would not do for her that I can think of, and she would never think to ask it as she loves her brother too much. _

_The young master was a different story. Though he was 12, he was mature beyond his years. He, much like myself, and many others had seen things during the invasion that took away our child like belief in the world. He acted polite to me and only really showed his caring side towards his sister. _

_Later as time progressed I discovered the truth about my two young charges. Their ancestry, and their enemies. Unlike many Japanese who might have acted on it, I never acted on it. The young master and miss Nunally were both caring people who disliked the Empire greatly. I never gave on that I was aware in any way to them._

_I care for the young master greatly as I have watched him grow from a young boy into a young man. I am not sure exactly when my feelings changed towards him. Perhaps it was when he was 17 and defended fellow Elevens. Perhaps it was during the hostage taking when I could only watch, or perhaps it was earlier. I am not sure. But there is one thing I know. I would do anything for young master Lelouch._

_When he needed help to find the proof behind Refrain I gave my aid without being asked. He suspects what was involved to get the information. But he has never asked to confirm his suspicions, for which I am glad. In 37 generations there were many things learned about how to get information that is hidden. And during the invasion, I am most unhappy to admit, I might have used those same skills then._

_My dedication to the young master remains as it always has even after that event._

_Tonight I go to prove it again. He has ordered me to lead the Black Knights to free Tohdoh and two of the Four Swords. His plan, I must admit, is perfect. He accounted for everything. The guards, the security, even the time it took for the truck to be searched going in. He knew in advance what the survival rate was going to be. He estimated it at a 95% survival rate assuming everyone followed orders._

_Of course that is the young master's greatest flaw. He doesn't account for people in his plans. People do things differently under pressure. The young master has yet to fully learn this and when he finally does I hope that the cost is not too high._

_He believes that he can confront the leader of the Six Houses of Kyoto by himself. He believes he can force them to act as he wishes. But some people do not consider consequences. Some people just act. And if he is shot no amount of planning can save him once he is dead. He believes that who he deals with will play the same game as him._

_He is right in assuming that by going alone he will be able to gain the most. But he also risks the most as well._

_But he will not listen and he does not share his plans with anyone. He shoulders the burden alone. And I his faithful servant will follow where ever he leads. I could not do otherwise at this point. I wish that I could go in his place to the meeting where I know the danger is to be the greatest. Here, even as we are fleeing down the road in our stolen truck, we are safer than he is. He has taken care of his knights on this night at least._

_As both his shinobi and his maid I will serve as his shadow and support him as long as I am able. Hopefully it will be enough for him to grow stronger still._

Interlude 2

The ups and downs of Shinichirō Tamaki

Time: Between 9-18 of August

Zero and Ohgi were just going over the final arrangements for dealing with the new comers. Finally Ohgi said. "What about the cost of everything. I mean uniforms, fuel, the communication equipment, and then there's the bribes. Our budget won't be able to handle it."

Zero paused in his planning session. "Ah yes that's right I was meaning to give this to you." Zero handed over a key card. "This card connects to a bank account that has been made to be rather lenient with its records. As such the bank doesn't track purchases or the location of the purchase, so long as they are paid a suitable fee. Well I'll see a copy but no one else will." That was more due to Lelouch's skill with computers than to anything else.

Ohgi stared at it. "And how much is on it?" Zero named a figure. "That much? But we're just a small resistance group, we don't need that much to run."

"We're upgrading and I expect there to be even more members joining shortly. As it is the people joining are those who have connections to the underground. Those who want to help but don't know where to start will soon begin to arrive. I expect a couple thousand people with varying degrees of support within the first month." Oghi just blinked in surprise at the thought of that many people working for the Black Knights.

Finally they turned back to planning.

…

"So that's why I should be in charge of it. I mean I was the treasurer for ages even before Zero showed up. Still am in fact." Tamaki was in Ohgi's new office or the one of command center's few rooms with a door.

"Err right. Anyways just follow the budget Zero and I worked on." Ohgi handed over the card to Tamaki. Ohgi wasn't really paying attention. He was still looking over the reports on the new members.

"Right, right I'll make sure to follow it." Tamaki promised. And he really meant it too. Really.

…

_One day later_ "Sure we're the Black Knights, you work for us now so we'll foot the bill."

"Your Knightmare needs a new coat of paint? Well Zero did say that we need to look professional."

"Sure we'll super size that order. We've got lots of hungry people back at the base err, company soft ball game."

….

_One week had passed_

"Ohgi I wanted to speak to you about something." Zero's voice was rather angry sounding. Ohgi wondered what had happened. Something must have gone terribly wrong for Zero to get like this.

"What is it?"

"It's about some of these purchases you've been making. The ammunition I could understand. But bright neon pink Knightmare paint? The Meals at the 'Mediterranean Garden' I could see maybe once, but every single night for over 20 people? And booking out the theater for a special showing of 'the seven samurai' not once, not twice, but four times? And lets not even talk about the order for shoe polish. Who needs 2 tons of the stuff?" Zero's voice rose and fell as he struggled to keep control over himself. He threw the long list onto Ohgi's desk.

Ohgi looked through it briefly. "People actually buy that stuff? I always thought that was novelty stuff that no one bought."

Zero just kept staring at him. Finally Ohgi yelled "Tamaki get in here." In a more quiet tone. "Sorry Zero, I gave Tamaki the job because he's been our treasurer since the beginning. And taking that post from him would…" He looked down at the sheet again. "Well it has to be done I suppose." He still was shaking his head over some of the purchases.

Tamaki strode into the office. "Hey what's up Zero. Ohgi. So are we planning something big again?"

Ohgi was about to ream Tamaki out for spending so much, but Zero held up a hand. "Tamaki you're an integral part of the team and as such we have a much more important role for you now. It's big responsibility."

"Responsibility I'm all for that."

"You won't be able to be the treasurer anymore unfortunately. This new job is too important." Ohgi just stared at Zero's back. Why was Zero being so nice to the guy who lost a literal ton of money down the drain.

"Sure Treasurer is a big job but as a Black Knight if I have to step down I will. Since I'm the only one who can do this new job right?"

"Correct." Had anyone been able to see Lelouch's face they would have run. Lelouch had worked very hard to get that much money out of Fleija without being caught at it.

…

_One day later_

"Err you know about this new job right. Well I was hoping to get my old one back. I like being treasurer." Tamaki was speaking to the door of Ohgi's office while holding a mop and pail.

"Err sorry your old one was snapped up by Inoue. Seems she's got a head for numbers, she's actually making our money grow strange as that seems."

"Aww come on. It was one little mistake. So I shouldn't have paid for the group's trip to the hot springs. But we're a big time group now. We have to act important" No answer came from Ohgi's office. "Right?" Silence. "Fine who wants to be treasurer anyways."

"Just make sure the rest of the Sutherlands are spotless. We have to look presentable." Ohgi's voice came from the door just as Tamaki turned to leave.

"Sure now you answer. Stupid Zero. Stupid Ohgi. They'll want me back soon enough. Still I only have 24 Sutherlands to go before I'm done." The Sutherland 'Tamaki's' was always clean.


	5. Backstage

_Disclaimer: the story below is based on Code Geass and as such nothing below belongs to me_

_Authors Notes: Longest chapter yet. I wanted to get up to a certain point plot wise and still include the interlude and a small mini background story. I would appreciate people's thoughts on the story so far. The plot in general, the characters, and the style.  
_

_This chapter is unbeta read as of yet._

* * *

August 17 2020 a.t.c.

Fleija like any large company had many meeting rooms. Ones for board members, ones for visiting business men, and private ones such as the one that Sayoko, Nina and Lelouch were sitting in at present. It was theoretically the CEO of Fleija's office. But Lelouch did most of the CEO's job from his own office and Nina mostly stayed in the R&D research area. As such the office was never used except as a meeting room.

Nina as the CEO could come and go as she pleased. Sayoko was officially an Eleven Janitor and as such most didn't notice her comings and goings. Sayoko would have been more highly placed if it wasn't for the need to only have Britannians in management related positions. So while Sayoko was the secretary for Marketing and Accounting department's manager she wasn't listed as such on paper.

Lelouch was officially listed as a minor accountant, and acted as a liaison between Marketing and Accounting and the CEO. Or rather that was the cover if any one asked why he was heading towards the CEO's office.

The reasons for the meetings were usually diverse. Many times the topics featured future plans and new assignments. While Lelouch had originally called the meeting to bring himself up to date on the situation since his brief trip to the Sakuradite convention he was not running the meeting. Shortly after his arrival it had been hijacked by Nina.

And Nina was not happy at present as she had shown by ranting about minor things for the past few minutes. "And that was the third one this month. I can't afford to replace our company's branch managers any more."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulder. "They're not being targeted anymore than any other large organization. The Black Knights have to show themselves to be fighting for Justice. Revealing crimes involving the blatant mistreatment of Elevens and Honorary Britannians is one way to do so. And two of those managers were stealing from the company anyways." Lelouch had come across their tracks in his own reallocation of money from the company for personal needs. Lelouch much preferred that term for his actions as opposed to embezzlement.

Sayoko nodded. "The other was forcing Japanese women to sleep with him by threatening their livelihoods." Sadly many of the targets of the Black Knight's recent activities had been for similar crimes. Blackmailing someone for sex was illegal, but as the blackmailers were Britannian the courts never found them guilty. The Black Knights rectified this by finding proof of their misdeeds. Or if proof was impossible, the Black Knights settled for ruining their reputations and taking everything from their targets.

Nina flinched and looked away at Sayoko's blunt admission of the manager's crimes. "I wasn't sure it the charges were true. Good riddance." Nina's face turned harsh.

"Recruitment has increased rapidly in such a short time due to our actions. Not as much as I would have liked however." The Black Night's current membership stood at around a thousand or so members. But the support of the Black Knights was more widespread. Since the Refrain revelation and the constant acts of justice the Black Knights were of growing popularity.

Nina finally pulled out a thick pile of documents. "Do you know what this is?"

Lelouch simply raised an eyebrow. If it was important he would likely already be aware of it. Since he had no idea as to what it was, it was probably nothing.

"These are the new clearance checks required of our employees to access government sites." Nina passed the pile over to Lelouch glaring at him.

"That is to be expected. That was a risk that I had considered but it was an acceptable one." Lelouch flipped through them but there was nothing unexpected.

"It now takes three separate signatories to authorize a visit and for authorization to connect the networks for repairs or updates. The wait time for confirmation, and then the increased prerequisite clearance level for employees, it's ridiculous." And extremely costly for Fleija. Arranging all of this would cost them in time and in security clearance checks.

Lelouch just shook his head slightly. "Your right it is. Right now for the next little while things are going to be more regulated when dealing with the government. This is just bureaucrats trying to make up for their blunder after the fact. Given enough time regulations should relax back to the way they were." Lelouch laid the pile of paper down on the table. Really he had already been aware of what the most likely outcome was. Nina needed to learn to trust his judgment more.

Lelouch gave a slight smirk. "And other companies are having their own resources appropriated for use in other plots. There's no link between Fleija and the Black Knights."

Lelouch finally looked over to Sayoko. "Which reminds me I need to know the specifics of Saturday's operation. I need to know if any adlibbing was done to the script." Since Lelouch occasionally used Sayoko as his double he had to check in with her afterwards. Since Zero wore a mask the only way to make sure it was Zero was to ask Zero something only Zero would know. Thus it was absolutely necessary to know everything that she had done while being him.

* * *

August 15 2020 a.t.c.

It was the middle of the day and the Black Knights waited restlessly. Doing a mission in the middle of the day was extremely unusual. And most of the members present were new recruits. There were a few familiar faces but Kallen found herself trying to pick out those people that she recognized.

Kallen was dressed in her uniform, but it still felt a bit weird to her. To be Knight of Justice and to actually see the results of her actions. As a resistance member it seemed like everything was hopeless. Things never changed even after a big operation.

But in less then a month things had changed greatly. The Black Knight's creation, Viceroy Clovis' murder, the JLF hostage situation, the Refrain Revelation, and last but not least the retribution they were bringing on the scum of Britannia.

People were starting to have hope again.

Then the light's dimmed and even as people stated to panic the lights resumed their normal glow. In the centre of the warehouse stood Zero. "I'm glad to see that so many of you were able to make it for today's mission. You are all aware of what we plan to accomplish this day. Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh Kyoshiro along with two of his subordinates have been taken by Britannia and are being held at Arkel Detention facility."

There were a few mutterings among the crowd. Even now people weren't sure why they were saving three JLF members. The JLF was in disgrace from their actions at Fleija, and other actions that had been dug up again such as the Lake Kawagawa Hostage situation.

"You are wondering why we are saving those who we once fought against are you not? Colonel Tohdoh was not among those at Fleija, as he and some few members of the JLF fought for Japan in a just manner. Those, such as General Kusakabe, who hurt those who were defenseless have already been punished. Colonel Tohdoh has always fought for Japan and it would be a poor way to repay him for his actions for us to turn away from a Japanese Citizen in need of our aid." Zero's voice reached the backs of the crowd stirring them into cheering. Zero's way with words that could stir even those who had misgivings into joining in.

"Therefore everyone must follow the plan to the letter. Those who follow will live and those who do not will die. I can make no promises to save the lives of those who endanger us all." Zero's plans always rewarded those who listened and gradually people had started to realize that those few who ignored the orders tended to die quickly from enemy forces.

Finally the assembled people loaded into the various vehicles the lined the warehouse. Of the vehicles only three were hover transports bearing the Fleija Logo. The others were of the older wheeled variety.

Zero stood to the side as the members filed in. Everyone had previously been given orders and instructions to follow. Kallen paused before going over to her transport. "Hey Zero are you sure about this? I mean we're only taking two Knightmares. I know the plan is good an all but shouldn't we bring more."

The masked figure that was Zero turned away from his musings. "Perhaps. But the plan calls for only two Knightmares. The Brittanians like many others believe that to win a war one must be stronger, to have more troops, to have more Knightmares, to have better Knightmares than the enemy. And because of Britannia's success everyone follows like sheep. Not every war is won by having more. Sometimes less is better." Zero shook his head. "Regardless it is time to move out. I would wish you luck Kallen, but you are our ace pilot and thus won't need it." Kallen nodded embarrassed.

"Err right. You can count on me." Kallen rushed over to her truck with the rest of her squad. Zero remained behind looking one last time into the distance. Kallen wondered what such a man was thinking about at a time like this. Was it the mission or something more. Ever since Zero's appearance things had changed. They had Knightmares, they were famous, and above all they were making a difference.

…

The various trucks moved out of the warehouse towards the Arkel facility. Kallen was in charge of a key part of the mission. When she had asked Zero about it he had just sounded amused and answered "You act quite convincingly in personal life. None of your Britannian friends suspect your involvement with the resistance." Kallen just shook her head. She didn't really consider any Britannians her friend.

Well, other than the old student council. One couldn't be around them for long and not come to care for them. Kallen hoped that if Zero's vision for war ever came true that her friends from the student council would get away safely.

It was at this point the large truck pulled into the security point on the government sewage treatment plant a few blocks from the detention facility. Kallen nodded to the guard on duty. "So you're the one they sent over from Fleija for the communication update right?" The guard was completely relaxed for the most part. No terrorist would ever target a water treatment plant. Or rather if they did they would target the drinking water supply, not the sewage treatment plant.

Kallen smiled cheerfully. "Yeah. I heard that the old network has been on the fritz for a while." She handed over the papers that Zero had given her earlier.

The guard looked through them briefly. "Everything is in order. Hey do you have any plans when you get off work?" The guard looked at her hopefully.

Kallen had to hold back a twitch of disgust. The guard looked to be ten years her senior. "Sorry but company policy is no flirting while on the job." Kallen wasn't really sure if it was or wasn't. She had no intention of ever working for Fleija.

The guard looked a bit put off. "Well anyways you're free to go. The side entrance is around back; Howard will lead you to the communication's room." The guard looked over at her hopefully. "And if you get the chance could you update the wireless connection for the computers? I know you're just here for the data uplink and com lines to central, but the connection speed is really slow out here."

Kallen smiled "I'll see what I can do." She rolled the window back up and drove the truck around back. She was in. It was actually pretty easy going but there weren't many in the Black Knights who would fit in. Fleija had a liberal hiring policy but certain jobs had special requirements such as Britannian blood. Kallen's looks made most people assume that she was a full blooded Britannian. Though in the resistance her looks had sometimes caused her a few problems as well.

Kallen unloaded a large package from the truck and wheeled it over to the door. As instructed there was a man waiting for her. "We've been expecting you for hours. Where were you?" This Howard looked a lot less easy going then the guard earlier.

"Sorry but we had some trouble in the loading bay earlier. It took a while to get everything sorted out and we got behind schedule." Kallen's lying had gotten better the older she got. She barely hesitated anymore.

"Tch that's what you get for hiring Elevens. I mean they have no work ethic and the work that they actually do is shoddy and has to be redone half the time." Howard looked ready to give a long rant about the subject but Kallen interrupted him.

"Mr. Howard I have to update the system to day. Unless you want to reschedule for later?" Kallen looked thoughtful. "We should be able to squeeze you in a couple of weeks from now." She even gave the older man a sweet smiled. What she really wanted to do was kick the blowhard into submission and carry on with the mission uninterrupted. But it was the middle of the day. Unlike night operations she couldn't do whatever she wanted.

Howard looked even more annoyed, but the threat worked. "Over this way then." He walked back through the entrance not bothering to hold the door open for her, despite the large crate she was wheeling around. Kallen's anger continued to grow. But she consoled herself with the thought of it being only a few more minutes till she could finally teach this Britannian pig a small lesson in manners.

Finally they reached the tech room. "Anyways here's the old system. We reported everything in the request." Howard took his leave. He obviously was still a bit angry at Kallen for her earlier rudeness. Not that Kallen cared. Actually she did care that he left; it meant she couldn't knock him out and teach him a small lesson.

She checked her watch and saw it was nearly time for the plan to commence. Others were focusing on bringing down the power grid and com lines. Kallen quickly installed a disk into the communication systems of the sewage treatment plant and looped the video feeds in the room and deleted the security tapes. Kallen wasn't that great with computers but, seeing as how Zero had given her detailed instructions on what to do, it was easy enough.

She took her leave of the room at that point, wheeling her package towards the water treatment area. Entering the water treatment room Kallen glanced around. There weren't that many people in this part of the facility. This was the room that treated the drainage water and not the really horrible stuff that Kallen didn't even want to think about.

Below her was a large pool that was connected directly to the city drain system. It was from this pool that the water was drained and cleaned. The large pool below had a failsafe that would force the water in it back into the city drain system in case of an accident further down the line.

Opening her package Kallen emptied the powder from her package into the pool below careful to not breath any in. The water below began to bubble and mist began to rise from the water. Kallen rushed out of the room. Soon the stuff would spread back out into the city drain system and create a dense mist in less than hour according to Zero.

Taking her leave Kallen rushed back out towards her parked truck, and drove towards the exit. She exchanged a few words with the guard on duty but other then that nothing happened. With this she took her leave form the facility and made her way towards Arkel.

Nearly an hour later a thick mist was seen covering the city core oozing up from the manholes and drain systems through the blocks of the city nearest the waste treatment centre. The Vincents had to ground themselves in order to prevent any accidental collisions. Flight conditions were horrible. Then the power grid went down. Unknown to Kallen someone had also set up radio disruptors that blocked out the non Fleija variety of communicators. And most unfortunately Arkel Detention facility had never arranged any contracts with Fleija and as such lost most of its radio communication capabilities.

It was at this point Kallen reversed her tuck into the wall of the Arkel detention facility. Breaking through the wall she opened the back hatch. It struggled for a moment but it finally rose.

Kallen slipped back into the rear of the truck and into her Sutherland. Then she took off towards the red dot on her radar. It was her duty to get the captives out of there along with Zero. Zero had promised that he would keep the guards from killing Tohdoh and the others until Kallen arrived.

As she made her way across the field the Vincents began to target her, but they in turn were shot at by anti-Knightmare missiles. Such things weren't perfect but for the half blind Vincents it made things more difficult. Especially since the mist made the Knightmares' visual scanners much less accurate.

The Black Knights were set in locations that allowed them to easily target the Vincents without being hampered over much by the mist.

Kallen made her way across the open ground and plowed into the building with her Sutherland. Her Sutherland extended its arm. There in front of her stood Zero and Tohdoh.

"was no Miracle. It was your careful planning and quick thinking that won that battle. Japan needs you, as do we. For the road of justice is a long and harsh one."

"You believe you can free Japan? We've been trying for ten years."

"You didn't have me and the JLF was going about it in the wrong way. The JLF's methods were wrong and cruel. To win this fight all of us, all Japanese must stand as one. One straw can be broken. But a thousand? A million? Such things grow to become more than the sum of the parts." Zero paused and offered his hand to Tohdoh but Tohdoh ignored it.

" Tohdoh you once believed that Japan could be free. If you have given up then know this, I have not surrendered. Nor will I stop until the Britannian Empire is no more." Zero offered his hand once more to Tohdoh. "But Britannia cannot fall to one man, it will need the actions of many men and woman to do. Join me and together a new age will rise."

"Very well Zero. If you can lead us into victory and fulfill your promise, I accept." Tohdoh finally rose from his position accepting Zero's hand.

"Thank you. And it seems our ride has arrived. Your subordinates have been rescued by another Knightmare." Picking up Tohdoh and Zero, Kallen reversed her Sutherland out of the hole and back towards the Fleija truck. Her truck was being filled up with the other rebels in the area. For the escape only the Fleija transports were being used. The Vincents still struggling with the mist and being under fire from a from a distance, were sufficiently hounded enough to let the Black Knights escape with minimal losses on their end.

The hover trucks once loaded took off down the city roads and then used the mist as cover to loose their trackers. All in all it had been a humiliating defeat for the empire. The Vincents had been unable to utilize their flight capabilities and against the numerous rockets had faired poorly. As Kallen and the other drivers made their way into the ghettos ditching the last of their pursuit, Kallen couldn't help but look at Zero's figure in the passenger seat. His gaze was drawn out of the window into the misty depths of the afternoon sky.

* * *

_Present Time_

"And that is what I related to the Black Knights and Colonel Tohdoh. Colonel Tohdoh has agreed to join us and is currently working with Ohgi to track down the other two members of the four holy swords. He has also agreed to aide us in tracking down disillusioned JLF members for possible recruitment. I am most sorry that I was unable to do more in your absence." Soyoko bowed her head slightly from her spot along the wall.

Lelouch shook his head. "You did well Sayoko. I could not have asked you to do more."

Nina nodded, as she had enjoyed hearing the story somewhat. It was rather thrilling to be hearing such a story from 'Zero's' perspective. "And next is the Sakuradite correct" Nina continued grimly. This was not something she was looking forward to.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes. Sakuradite is the key to this world after all. Knightmares need it to be created and the more advanced models need it to run. Our hover car's Float systems need it to be created as well. In the past oil was called black gold, but Sakuradite might well be called liquid diamond. Useful and valuable, no other substance can take its place."

"And the theft? If it's found that Fleija had 100 kg stolen from it without reporting it things will become difficult later."

Lelouch countered Nina's point quickly. "The Sakuradite that we have from last year's shipment amounts to 300 kg give or take 10kg or so. Of this amount half is kept in the main hover assemble factory in Okinawa. It is kept there but the stuff is used at low rate per day that removing 100kg of it will remain unnoticed for the requisite month. After that we will have enough Sakuradite to replace the 'stolen' amount unnoticed."

Nina shook her head. "But no one has ever stolen this amount of Sakuradite before without an invasion force behind them. The refinery is one of the most heavily guarded places in the world." Nina shook her head. "I know you said we'd talk more about it when it was closer to the time but I need to know. I'm your partner. I can't let you go forward without sharing your plans with me."

Sayoko while in agreement that Lelouch needed to share his plans with others was not in favor of him being forced to reveal them. She glanced briefly over to Lelouch. Lelouch gave a slight shake of his head. Nina was too important to deal with in any other way than with her full co-operation.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders pretending that it wasn't something he minded. It was time to go over his reasoning. "Sakuradite is considered the world's most valuable commodity. It is behind almost every advanced technology. Knightmares, the Float system, Shielding technology, and last but not least super conductors that are of growing importance in certain industries."

"I am a PhD student. I am well aware of the uses for Sakuradite." Nina looked slightly affronted and petulant.

Lelouch waved his hands in an attempt to calm her. "I know but I was simply building the base for my argument." Nina nodded allowing Lelouch to continue. "As I was saying Sakuradite is of global importance. But why is there not a correspondingly large black market for the stuff? The reason is that the uses are limited. Only people who deal in those fields have a need of Sakuradite. One has to possess the facilities to turn the pure Sakuradite towards one's purpose. Thus stealing Sakuradite is pointless because only those people will need it."

Nina looked confused. "Then why not steal it and sell it to those people? Even if there are only a few businesses for it they could sell it to them."

Lelouch smiled. "They can't. Those companies that need it, need it in large quantities. To deal in small amounts is pointless. And those businesses for the most part can obtain Sakuradite more easily from the registered authorities for the amounts that they need." Nina looked ready to argue again but Lelouch continued.

"And stealing large amounts of Sakuradite would bring down the Britannian Empire to crush the dealers. Simply put there's too much risk and very little room for profit. Unless one is willing to face the Britannian Empire that is."

Nina finally nodded. "I see. And since this has never been attempted before it will not be expected?" Nina wasn't mollified by Lelouch's words. But she stopped her glaring at least. "From what you've told me you're going to go after Sakuradite and deny the Empire it. But how are you going to do it?"

Lelouch smiled. "Simple. I plan on ambushing the shipment when it leaves the refinery. Before the load is divided into smaller allotments for transport to the various companies and countries who bought it."

Nina looked horrified. "That's impossible. I mean everyone knows that it's one the most heavily guarded places in the world. I thought you were going to steal it during the transport."

The refinery located on the Fuji mountain was run entirely by Britannians. Elevens might own shares in the mining and in certain other production steps but the facility itself was manned entirely by Britannians. Raw Sakuradite wasn't worth the effort of stealing as one lost half of the amount in the refining process and only a few places had refineries able to work with Sakuradite. Thus only the Refinery was a fortress, unlike the mines.

"This is why I've avoided telling you earlier. You tend to worry far too much. Everything will go according to plan. I fulfilled both requirements for it yesterday. Kyoto House is willing to offer aid to the Black Knights. One of the leaders owns and runs some of the Sakuradite mining operations. I plan on using him to gain certain information about the refinery. Fleija has recently updated the government communication networks in and around Mt. Fuji. As such we can use that to our advantage. "

Lelouch then became quiet. He did not continue to explain any more. Nina considered briefly asking about the actual plan but she knew that Lelouch would in all likelihood dodge the question. "And the new Viceroy?"

Lelouch smirked. "From my sources I understand it will be my younger sister Carline. She's Nunally's age." Nina briefly looked slightly torn. "She's nothing like my sister. Vindictive, cruel, and is particularly blood thirsty according to reports. Her personal Knight is the Vampire of Britannia."

Lelouch switched on the screen in the room. "Since we are here we should at the very least listen to her opening remarks."

"And while it is with great sorrow for my brother's passing I have come here to rectify the mistakes that have been made. Refrain was a mistake committed by men who have been punished and will continue to be punished for their crimes. I am grateful for Zero's actions in unearthing this atrocity. However taking matters into his own hands is not the answer. My brother was unaware of what was being done in his name. In Zero's quest for righteous vengeance he has stolen the lives of those who are innocent of these crimes." On the screen spoke the ever eloquent Prince Schneizel.

Lelouch felt his carefully laid plans begin to crumble. So many of his plans depended on his opponent falling for tricks and traps. Many of those ticks would be obvious to Schneizel. Against such an opponent Lelouch would have to change his plans accordingly.

Schneizel was the only man Lelouch as a child had never been able to beat at chess.

* * *

August 18 2020 a.t.c.

"Your highness. It is my great pleasure to meet you again." Jeremiah Gottwald knelt before the intern Viceroy of Area 11 Prince Schneizel.

"Rise Commander Jeremiah, you are a loyal son of the empire. There is no need for a soldier with your illustrious career to stay kneeling." Schneizel sat at his desk with his back towards the flag of Britannia that hung behind the desk.

Jeremiah however stayed kneeling, his head hung in shame. "Your highness I must apologize to you for what happened. If I had not been on leave I might have been able to save his Highness the late Prince Clovis."

Schneizel looked regretfully out the window. "Jeremiah, there is no need for your apologies. Looking behind to the past is only beneficial if there is a lesson to be learned. Dwelling on it serves no purpose but to poison our present. You could not have known what would happen. And neither could I." Schneizel turned back towards Jeremiah. "But let us not dwell on it. I believe congratulations are in order on your young heir Lelouch."

Jeremiah suddenly looked both embarrassed and extremely proud at the new topic. "Thank you your highness. It is mine and my wife's hope that he will follow in our footsteps into the army when he reaches of age. We hope that Lelouch will make a fine commander some day."

Schneizel simply smiled. "Yes I'm sure with two such fine parents he will do admirably as an officer when he reaches his majority."

Jeremiah glowed with pride at Prince Schneizel's words. Jeremiah had requested leave two months previously when his wife's pregnancy neared its end. He had been in the fatherland watching over his wife when Prince Clovis was killed. Jeremiah had considered returning immediately to make up for his failure, but Lady Marianne would have hated him had she been alive for leaving his wife Villetta alone to give birth.

Schneizel rose to his feet and approached the kneeling Jeremiah. "Will you not consider retaking your rank and helping me hunt my brother's and your commander's killer down to answer for his crimes?"

"Yes of course your Highness. I Jeremiah Gottwald will not rest until this Zero is laid to rest at your feet." Jeremiah rose and gave a salute to the Second Prince.

"Thank you. It is good to know that my brother was loved by his people. I hope that should I be killed my people will remember me as strongly as they do him." Schneizel nodded as if deep in thought.

"Your highness is the white prince of the empire, they will remember you always." Schneizel nearly sniffed in distaste at that remark. No one was remembered forever, it was pure hubris to think otherwise.

"Thank you Jeremiah. I will not take any more of your time. I'm sure you have a great deal of house keeping to do with your long absence from the army." Jeremiah nodded accepting this as a dismissal.

"Yes your Highness." Jeremiah bowed one last time before striding of the room as quickly as he had come. There he encountered the Viceroy's next appointment.

Jeremiah paused slightly. "I see you have returned. Private Kururugi."

Suzaku stood at attention. "It's Pilot Kururugi Sir." Even now Suzaku held more then a healthy dislike for the man before him.

Jeremiah looked appraisingly at him. "I have kept an eye on your affairs Pilot Kururugi. Your actions in France were most courageous, for a number. One might even consider them actions worthy of a Britannian." Taking one last look at Suzaku, Jeremiah continued his walk down the hall.

Suzaku looked at the back of man he hated and had feared for months on end before his transfer. But Suzaku's lips quirked into a slight smile. Commander Jeremiah's words had been as close to a compliment that Suzaku was ever likely to hear from the man. Commander Jeremiah was a member of the purist faction and as such would never complement a mere number in the army. "Thank you Sir." Suzaku gave a salute that was ignored by the retreating back of Jeremiah Gottwald.

Had anyone been watching Jeremiah they would have noticed his lips twitch into a slight hint a smile, or perhaps a look of disgust. It was such a slight twitch it was impossible to tell which it was.

The guards at the door to the Viceroy's office finally waved in Suzaku. He had been waiting for some time now. He had arrived early so that he would not keep the Prime Minister waiting. Even now Schneizel remained Prime Minister as well as acting Viceroy of Area 11.

Suzaku saluted as he entered the room toward Schneizel. "Your highness."

Schneizel had been facing away when Suzaku entered. Even now Schneizel continued facing away. Schneizel appeared to be looking at a portrait of select members of the Imperial Family. The painting detailed Euphemia, Cornelia, along with Lelouch, and Nunally.

"Pilot Suzaku. You truly are a surprising person." Schneizel's voice was full of weariness and regret. It was a completely different expression then the one he had been wearing when Jeremiah left. Not the Suzaku was aware of this. "I never expected this becoming the outcome of presenting you with that promotion."

Suzaku just winced. This was only his second meeting with the Prime Minister of Britannia. The previous meeting was over a year ago.

Suzaku finally bowed his head. "Your Highness I might never have intended for what happened, and had I known who she was it never would have happened. But I have no regrets now that it did."

Schneizel nodded as if in thought. "Of course if you regretted it you would not be worthy of the consideration I am willing to offer. They say love is blind and as such I can fault neither you nor my sister. However such a romance leads to a road fraught with thorns.

Suzaku nodded slightly. He had wanted to break everything off once he found out who Euphie actually was. Not for his sake but for hers. He was an Eleven, despite his honorary Britannian status. But the way things fell out; well they came to love each other even more.

Schneizel finally turned to face Suzaku his expression serious. "Which is why I am charging you with a mission. One that may ease the path you have chosen. Find this Zero and bring him to justice. Bringing justice to Prince Clovis' murderer is one way to gain recognition in the eyes of the nobility. I cannot promise it will make things greatly easier but it may help Euphemia when others confront her about her decision. Once it becomes public at least."

Suzaku nodded. "Yes your Highness. I promise that I will capture Zero." Suzaku actually had a dislike of Zero already. The man was trying to change things but going about it the wrong way. To change things one had to go through the system. The end did not justify the means.

"Thank you. Just hearing that from you brings peace of mind." Schneizel withdrew a pamphlet of papers from the top of his desk. "This may be of some help. One of my subordinates has created a new prototype Knightmare. Finding a pilot skilled enough to control it has proven to be a problem. If you can pilot it you will be assigned to an irregular division in the army."

Suzaku understood the hint immediately. "Thank you, your Highness. I'm grateful." By working in an irregular unit he wouldn't be under the command of any of the purists that commanded a great deal of the forces in Area 11.

"Now it is best you make your way over there. The Earl of Asplund was most eager when I told him a skilled Knightmare Pilot had arrived from the continent." Suzaku bowed one last time before leaving after receiving the papers.

After his departure Kanon smoothly stepped into room in the wake of Suzaku's departure. "Sir it appears you've sent two blood hounds on the same trail. They might end up fighting and letting the rabbit escape."

"That is incorrect Kanon. Jeremiah is a skilled commander and already has a great deal of respect for Pilot Kururugi. It was Jeremiah who authorized Pilot Kururugi's transfer to the E.U. front two years ago. And Pilot Kururugi is as loyal as only a convert can be. He would sacrifice a great many things to bring justice." Schneizel gave a slight smile as he picked up the white king from his chess board. He twirled it casually between his fingers. "And what of the matters involving the Chinese Federation?"

Kanon regretfully shook his head. "We have been able to place a few investigators into the Envoy's entourage. However I would not expect much to come of it. C.C is well hidden where ever she may be." Kanon paused slightly before continuing. "However I did find reports that the Chinese Federation has a great many dealings with Fleija."

Schneizel nodded slightly, as it was to be expected since Fleija was a growing corporation. Branches were starting to open over in other Areas. Even Schneizel when he was reduced to using a more plebian vehicle than the Avalon used the hover cars of Fleija. "You are suggesting that we use them to insert our investigators into the Chinese Federation." The idea had merits Schneizel had to admit.

Kanon nodded. "They have amiable relations with the Chinese Federation. They've provided a great deal of communication technologies. Nothing as wide spread as the government communication system here. They simply deal with hand held communicators and the radio towers to connect the devices." Though such technology was of great use to the people in the Chinese Federation. Such devices had never been wide spread among the lower class in the Federation before the Civil war.

With the economic changes in the Federation such trinkets were of value. They were cheap and useful. Many other Britannian owed companies had not started making arrangements due to the volatile nature of the situation. Why send company resources when a war might break out at any time? Fleija had accepted the risk and was now reaping the rewards of that risk. Of course if a war did break out Fleija might also stand to loose a great deal as well.

"Yes I can see that that might be a possible avenue for consideration. Send an invitation to Miss Einstein for a meeting a few days hence. Leave the time of it to her discretion." This was a large concession because as a Viceroy he could give Miss Einstein a request for a meeting and she would have to come. By leaving the exact time to her he was showing a great deal of politeness. "There are other matters I wish to discuss with her as well."

* * *

August 18 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch paced around his office his plans in shambles. He had expected one of his siblings to appear, but not for Schneizel. Lelouch could have handled any one except for his elder brother.

"Why. Why are you here? There must be a reason." Schneizel couldn't have come just because of the unrest. Nor could Schneizel have been worried about the Sakuradite. Theft on such a scale had never been attempted without the use of a full out invasion and as such would not even be under consideration as a possibility yet.

This suggested that Schneizel knew something that Lelouch was not privy to. Some secret that would draw that cagey player out from his nest. Plans whirled through Lelouch's mind but they all resulted in failure. Trying to spy on Schneizel would compromise his more carefully laid plans. Sending Sayoko would result in her death. And Lelouch knew from experience that any thing of great import would not be easy to hack into.

Lelouch paused in his pacing. If Schneizel had some secret he would eventually move, and when he did Lelouch would have to be ready. Until then Lelouch could do nothing else but take further precautions in his actions.

The phone began ringing. "Master Lelouch, Nina is on the line."

"Transfer the call." Lelouch picked up the phone curious as to why Nina was calling him so shortly after the meeting.

"Lelouch, Prime Minister Schneizel, I mean Viceroy Schneizel has asked for a meeting." She sounded worried about it.

"This is to be expected. Fleija is growing corporation. We have many government contracts as well. It would be more surprising for him to not ask for a meeting." Lelouch was mildly worried however at this development despite his calm tone.

"But what if he asks about the JLF, or about our truck being used in the recent attack on Arkel? And some of our transports have been spotted carrying the Black Knight's Knightmares." Nina was close to hyperventilating.

"Nina calm down. What have we been practicing for? You know how to answer any questions that come up. I'm sure that you will do fine. Just remember to breath and talk naturally. Schneizel is unlikely to touch on those subjects. Other companies have been used in smaller operations. You only pay attention the ones involving Fleija because it is our company."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not meeting with the man who took over one third of the world." Nina finally started to calm down after getting it out of her system. "Sorry. It's just I can't help but think of how this could go wrong. Numbers and physics are much simpler to deal with."

"And we humans are hardly ever simple in our actions. I understand Nina. Take some time and relax. Go visit Nunally. I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you again."

"Oh I couldn't impose on her. I mean she might be busy." Nina sounded as though she was hoping to be convinced.

"She wouldn't consider it an imposition in the slightest. She loves being with her friends."

Nina after a few more minutes was convinced and hung up to go and visit Lelouch's sister. Lelouch wasn't really sure what he thought about Nina and Nunally. Nunally had never given any sign that she was aware of Nina' infatuation with her. Though Lelouch had never given any sign he had been aware of Shirley's crush either.

As a big brother he wasn't sure that anyone was good enough for Nunally, but he wasn't going to crush any attempts either. If Nunally fell for someone, well he'd support her and then gather blackmail material immediately after. So that if Nunally's heart was ever broken he'd be able to destroy who ever did it.

* * *

August 20 2020 a.t.c.

Nina looked around nervously at the pictures on the wall. She was waiting for Prince Schneizel's arrival. She had practiced how to answer any questions that came up. And Lelouch had taken to coaching her in how to deflect questions and to give out right lies if necessary.

Finally her gaze was drawn to a portrait on the wall. It showed four young children. Two of which she recognized. Her gaze was drawn to the youngest of them. Nunally.

It seemed to Nina that even now Nunally was watching over her. That goddess of perfection, who despite her physical weakness was far stronger than Nina could ever be. "I see you are enjoying my late brother's works. He enjoyed working on such things. He always preferred the art to politics." A soft voice spoke from behind Nina shattering her previous calm.

She spun around. "Your Highness." She squeaked out and bowed lower then would have normally been expected for politeness.

"Please excuse me. I did not mean to startle you. I too enjoy looking at that piece of work as well." Schneizel had planned on taking the piece down as it had served its purpose with both Jeremiah, and Suzaku, but seeing Miss Einstein's expression made him decide it would be a useful piece in the office. It served as a reminder of Clovis, Lelouch, and Nunally's brief life in Area 11 before their deaths. Such reminders could be used as props for redirecting conversations, or bringing a certain atmosphere to bear.

Nina blushed in embarrassment. She had not meant to become distracted.

"Please be at ease Miss Einstein. Would you care for some refreshments as we discuss matters?"

"Thank you. But I'm fine." Nina was still extremely nervous at meeting the Viceroy. She had met with Clovis in the past but it had always been in passing. But Clovis was a completely different sort of person.

Schneizel nodded in acceptance. "Miss Einstein it is good to finally meet the developer of the miniaturization of the float system. When I first heard that someone had started producing hover cars that used a similar method of propulsion to the Float system I was surprised that someone else had done so first. However I was later told by my engineers that making the float system on such a small scale required such a redesign of the system that it was almost considered impossible."

Nina nodded her head shyly. "It wasn't that difficult. I just had to find a way to use the magnetism generators to interact with the energy system produced by the Sakuradite without affecting the equilibrium between the… I'm sorry." Nina had started to go into an in-depth analysis of the system. But she knew that most people hated when she did that.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Being passionate about ones work is a thing to be praised."

"Thank you."

"Fleija has been growing quite well considering that it only started two years ago. You and your marketing manager are to be praised for such an accomplishment. Already the hover cars produced in the factories here are being exported around the world."

Nina nodded her head slightly finally starting to relax. "It was a lot of work. We had to work around the clock some nights to make sure every thing was in order." Nina remembered those days and nights trying to finish one last shipment, or scanning through a new document for loopholes that might be used against Fleija.

Schneizel nodded his head. "And your innovations in the communication field are also to be commended. Why in a few years it is possible that contracts from Pendragon might come in."

Finally Schneizel turned serious. "However I was curious about something. When my brother's ship went down there were records of the Float system mysteriously failing. The Vincents in the area also had this same failing. According to investigations the sudden failure was most probably due to atmospheric interference." Nina's heart began to beat faster, and her palms became sweaty. But her expression remained interested.

"You are considered something of an expert in the field of the Float system. More so even than its creator the Earl of Asplund. Would there be a way to disrupt the Float system causing it to fail suddenly?"

Nina swallowed and paused as though in thought. Mentally she wanted to get as far from this place as possible. "Umm. Well theoretically it could be possible. Float systems have experienced some difficulty in the extreme northern hemisphere. The magnetic interference along with the atmospheric conditions makes it dangerous to fly there."

"You believe that what happened at Narita was a chance occurrence as well." Schneizel looked closely at her. Nina remembered what Lelouch had said. _'Schneizel will likely appear to be doubtful of the natural explanation. Say that it could have been artificially induced'. _

Nina shook her head. "I don't know. It could have been natural but it could have been artificially induced as well. Certain electromagnetic wave frequencies and magnetic interference could counteract the Float system. I mean we've never done any work in that direction but theoretically it should be possible." Nina knew why Lelouch had suggested she say that but she was still worried. What if Schneizel realized that she had designed such a thing in the past?

"Hmm. Would you be able to build such a device? And would you be able to create a safe guard against it happening again? Both devices would be of great importance to us to prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again."

"The cost would be…"

"I would be more than willing to provide funding for the project. I wish to vindicate my brother and prove that it was not through fault of his own that he died. That it was not capricious chance but foul intent that brought him low." Schneizel shook his head. "I want to have people remember my brother as the kind man he was, not as an unlucky fool brought low by mechanical failure."

Nina nodded. "Umm I'll see what I can do about that. It'll take some time though. And we have other contracts to fulfill as well..."

Schneizel nodded. "Of course I could not expect you to mismanage your company over such a small request. However perhaps it is time for Fleija to continue its growth? There are some contracts open in Area 22. They are trying to build a better communication network, and the people there are in need of work. I would be more then willing to fund the expansion at a low fixed rate of interest."

Nina nodded. "I'll start on the project right away."

"Excellent. I'll send some people to finalize the expansion's funding in the near future." Schneizel glanced at a clock in the corner. "It appears that our time grows short. I have kept you far too long from you business."

"Thank you your Highness." After the finally pleasantries were exchanged Nina made her way out of the office. There she was escorted to her company car and left the grounds. Once she was inside the car she slumped over in exhaustion. It had been one of the most trying times in recent years. She prayed that she had played her role convincingly.

…

"And he offered to fund an expansion into Area 22, the eastern half of the old Chinese Federation?"

Nina nodded her head. "He said he'd give the funding at a low fixed rate. I don't think there will be any strings attached. He really wants the M.A.G.I. disrupters and some sort of countermeasure."

Lelouch shook his head. "No. That is what he wants you to think. He's up to something that involves the Chinese Federation. Opening a new branch there will force us to hire many new people, some of which will be in Schneizel's pocket. He's planning on using our standing with the Chinese Federation to get his own people in there."

Nina looked disappointed. "Then are we going to refuse him? I mean I can't think of a reason to that won't be suspicious."

Lelouch shook his head. "No we're going to accept his proposal. Both of them. He'll be funding both our expansion, and the development of M.A.G.I prevention devices. Since the M.A.G.I. are already complete we can say that you've taken the project on with only a select few assistants to ensure privacy. When the time comes you can present the 'prototype' to Schneizel."

Nina nodded her head. The M.A.G.I. had been developed entirely by her with no outside help to ensure secrecy. "But what about the prevention devices? Won't it make the M.A.G.I. obsolete?"

"Not quickly enough. I expect for it to take a month at least before Schneizel starts becoming suspicious. And even then you'll have records showing that it's been worked on to the best of our ability." Lelouch moved a few pieces around on his chess board. Everything was coming back into place.

* * *

August 21 2020 a.t.c.

Inside the command centre Ohgi reread the letters for the fifth time. But it read the exact same as it had read when he had first received it from the messenger.

_Kyoto house accepts your conditions Zero. We will unanimously give you our full support. As per your latest request we have acted as a go between to increase recruitment for the Black Nights. For the contact information of the new cells speak to the leader of Kyoto house. _

_May our union bring about the birth of a free Japan once more._

Ohgi just shook his head. It seemed that Zero had gone behind their backs to arrange help from Kyoto House. The Six Houses of Kyoto had been one of the reasons that the JLF lasted as long as it had. And considering how few resistance groups were left it made sense for Kyoto to give their complete support.

The only thing that kept bugging Ohgi was the private message for his eyes only.

_Kaname Ohgi, _

_We have never spoken in person, but word of your heroic past actions have reached our ears. You worked previously with Kozuki Naoto and have successfully completed many missions towards our joint goal of a free Japan. In your choice to follow Zero you have demonstrated the clear thinking that has helped you previously._

_It is my wish that disregard any thoughts you might have of finding Zero's identity. It is my desire to request this of you as a leader one of the Six Houses. His true name is known to us, as are his reasons. It is imperative that his true name not be revealed to any. Please burn this letter after you have received it._

_Leader of the 3__rd__ House of Kyoto_

So Kyoto house knew who Zero was and thought that it was important that Zero remained masked. Ohgi shook his head at this; it was really odd that Kyoto House thought that Zero had to remain masked.

It was kind of scary how many things were going on that Ohgi didn't know about. He was theoretically Zero's second in command but Ohgi hadn't really been privy to many of the dealings that Zero undertook. Sometimes it almost felt like he was a piece on a giant chess board, not having any control over his actions.

He shook his head. The meeting was about to start. He took out a lighter and burned the private message to prevent any one from seeing it. As the final bit burned to ash Ohgi left the command centre to meet up with the others waiting outside.

"Well it's official. We've got Kyoto's support."

As this a great deal of talking broke out among the varying members. Tohdoh and the four swards stood off to the side slightly. They were a bit aloft still. After the rescue they had agreed to work with the Black Knights, rather once Tohdoh agreed the rest volunteered.

It was at this point Zero entered the building. "That is good news indeed Ohgi. I had hoped to hear their reply earlier than this but I am glad they have placed their trust in me at long last."

Walking to the front of the group Zero continued speaking "My knights the time has come for us to act again. As you may not be aware a new Commander has taken control of the military forces in Japan. Or rather he has retaken control. Marquis Jeremiah Gottwald has returned." As his words many of the people flinched.

Jeremiah Gottwald had led the forces in two of the Ghetto exterminations. He was known to be ruthless towards Elevens and was a member of the purist faction. As such even honorary Britannians were not safe from him. Many of the rebels here had heard stories of his destruction of the Blood of the Samurai resistance group a few years back.

"We cannot stand for this injustice. He is a murderer and one who holds no mercy in his heart for civilians. In a few days time he is going to be at the Narita Mountains in the fallen JLF base. He will be surrounded by Vincents and members of the purist faction. There we will strike and bring him down."

The members nodded they could not leave such a man control of the military in Japan for long. Tohdoh nodded his head. "And the Vincents? At the Mt. Narita you brought down the Float systems of the Vincents before. Do you plan to do so again?"

"Ahh colonel Tohdoh, yes I do plan on doing so. Schneizel is aware of what was used against his brother and is trying to find a counter measure. As such we much use our trick to it's fullest before it becomes obsolete. I had hoped it might remain hidden longer, but Schneizel is not a man to be underestimated."

Tohdoh nodded slightly. He understood the importance of holding onto trump cards and not using the same trick in every battle.

"Which reminds me. Now that the Black Knights have grown so much it is time to do some reorganizing. In charge of Military Affairs I would ask you Tohdoh to grant me your sword in this position."

Tohdoh gave a slight smile. "I accept you offer Zero." Whatever had gone between Zero and Tohdoh appeared to have created some sort of bond between them. Ohgi had yet to see Tohdoh bee that accepting of anyone so far other than the four swords.

"In charge of the treasury and logistical affairs is Kikuku Inoue. You've done an excellent job so far I hope you will continue to do so."

Inoue nodded and Tamaki just groaned loudly. Those who knew what had happened earlier just smiled at it. It was really his own fault he had gotten promoted to Knightmare Cleaner.

Zero continued to list the various leaders of the Black Knights. He mentioned that Kallen would be leading the Zero squad under his direct command. Kallen just stammered and blushed at that. But Ohgi knew that she was the best pilot that they had. Her score in the simulators as well as her legendary victory against a Vincent proved that. As Zero continued down the list Ohgi started to wonder where he fit in. Nowhere had Zero mentioned him at all.

"And last but not least. The deputy commander of the black Knights will be Kaname Ohgi."

"Why me?"

"Ohgi I can think of no better person then yourself to be in that place. I know that regardless of what you might think you will perform admirable in that role." Zero strode over and placed his hand on Ohgi's shoulder. "I place my trust in the man that took a chance and placed his trust in me." Ohgi nodded as he felt pride swelling through him at Zero's words.

"You can count on me Zero."

Tamaki chimed in "And me as well. Second special squad's commander Tamaki."

Tohdoh nodded. "You have my sword."

The four swords nodded as one. "And ours as well." Soon everyone was pledging their support. Lelouch couldn't have planned this impromptu situation better even if he had tried. Sometimes things just fell into place.

"Then let us show Schneizel that we will not accept his reinstatement of that murderous dog Jeremiah." From there the meeting went back to planning the up coming fight and ambush.

August 21 2020 a.t.c.

Minami looked over at Sugiyama. "So any idea why we're being charged with this? I mean it's just a transport mission right? Why the secrecy?"

Sugiyama looked over his shoulder to the back of the truck. The truck had an old Portman Knightmare and a large crate. "I'm betting the reasons are what's in that crate."

Minami would have looked back as well but he was busy pulling into the abandoned docks. Doing so at night wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "Yeah but think about it. First we have to deliver the package to the Chinese Federation. Zero's obviously making some deals with them. And then we have to tell them the rest will be delivered on September 15th. I'm just curious why we're making deals with them. They haven't offered us any aid recently."

Sugiyama shrugged. "True but Zero has his reasons."

Minami quieted. There was really nothing else to say to that. No one but Zero knew why he acted the way that he did. Or the reasoning behind his orders. Sometimes the reasons became obvious but a lot of the time it was impossible to know why Zero gave the orders that he did.

The trip resumed in silence. They had no choice but to trust in Zero.

* * *

**Interlude 3**

**Training the Recruits**

Time : August 19 2020 a.t.c.

Kallen loved the Black Knights she really did. She loved her work, she really did. And she would do almost anything for Zero, if it helped the Black Knights, she really would . But right now she just wanted to track down Zero and kick his ass for forcing this horrible job upon her.

"For the last time, no one cares how you look. The Knightmare doesn't care. The Black Knight's don't care. And I certainly don't care. The Knightmares will not be outfitted with mirrors. Ever."

"But what if in the middle of a mission I need to seduce a guard or something. I'll need a mirror to look my best right?"

"If for what ever reason that happens you can use a pocket mirror." Kallen's eyebrow had long since started to go spastic after arguing this point in front of her recruits for the last thirty minutes. Before this it had been the question of painting the Knightmares.

"But it doesn't provide…"

Kallen finally lost it. She threw the training manual at the idiot in question's head. Kallen was more then strong enough to knock the silly recruit out. "Ok recruit Mikado Sanzenin is officially dropped from the list for prospective pilots." Making the appropriate marks in her book Kallen glared at the other recruits. "Any other questions? No? Good. On to simulator training."

The students just sat straight in their seats not wanting to attract Kallen's anger. Not after watching a few of the pervious recruits take a painful nap.

…

In the training room Kallen was forced to watch the remaining recruits struggle through the program. It was a fairly basic simulation. Even if most of the recruits were idiots some of them should have been able to pass it. She had turned the settings down to the most basic one possible. And no one had yet to pass after what seemed to be dozens of attempts.

"Err Captain Kozuki could you try? Just to show us how it's done?" One of the young recruits finally asked. Kallen nodded it was a reasonable request all things considered. In fact she made a note to make sure this guy continued on in the training afterwards for using his head.

Err what ever his name was. Really after dealing with nearly a hundred pilot applicants over the past week Kallen was starting to lose track of names.

Kallen hopped into the simulator and powered it up. It was a basic introduction course. One step beyond controlling basic movements and learning to shoot. With a few unskilled computer controlled enemies, it was a basic straight forward get to the end of the course mission.

No longer then a few minutes in she was taken down by enemy fire. Kallen just laughed it off. "Well maybe this isn't as easy as I thought. Seems simulators are different then the real thing." The recruits just looked away not wanting to embarrass the woman who was grading them

The second try lasted only a minute. The third only three minutes. Kallen glanced over at the setting. It was still beginner. Kallen glared at the screen. She powered it on again. The computer was dead. She'd find that Knightmare that kept killing her and gut it.

Over two hours later many of the recruits had long since given up. Only about a ten of them and Kallen remained. Kallen was at the bursting point. The trainees the day before had passed, so why couldn't she? She wanted to cry about the unfairness of being beaten by beginners.

It was at this point Zero walked into the room. "Ahh Kallen I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

Kallen hung her head. This was probably about being worse then the trainees she had passed yesterday.

"I was meaning to mention it earlier but the simulators have been corrupted. They keep jumping up to the highest difficulty setting. It's stuck on the setting that the Knights of the Round use to challenge themselves since it's impossible to clear. Just thought I'd mention it before you brought the next batch of recruits though here. They'd never clear it." Zero waved his hand. "I have to speak to Ohgi then. Keep up the good work with the new pilots." He then walked calmly away.

Kallen stood in shock. Then her anger reached her limit. Day after day of training idiot recruits, weeding out the hopeless form the passable, and now this. "Zero!' Her cry echoed down the hall.

…

She had been finally stopped by Ohgi and Tamaki before she killed their venerable leader. But now that she had calmed down she had to admit that she had gotten a lot of practice in. And the trainees who had stuck with her were more than passable now. She made a note to recruit them for the Zero Squad.

Back in her normal cloths she made her way back home. It was time to be Kallen Stadfeld again. After arriving home her maid greeted her. Her step mother was no where to be found.

Kallen considered calling it a day. But she had one last thing she wanted to do. She walked over to the phone and dialed a number. It had been a number that she had been holding onto for a long time. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that she had actually used it or even visited the person she was calling.

It wasn't until Zero came and showed that Refrain was one more weapon of Britannia. Since then she made a point of calling. Letting the phone ring it was finally picked up. "This is Kallen calling. May I speak to Miss Kozuki? Thank you."

It had been along time since she had spoken to her mom. After the accident while on Refrain her mother had been sent off to a hospital. From there she had been transferred to along care ward. Kallen hadn't bothered visiting her mother often. Now she made a point of calling. "Hey mom, it's me Kallen. I just wanted to say I miss you. I'll be by sometime tomorrow, Ok?" there was no reply. Not that Kallen expected one. The nurse came back on the line and Kallen thanked her.

Ever since the accident her mother had been unable to wake up. Getting hit by a car while in a drugged up stupor was one way to land in a coma. For a long time Kallen had hated her mother even more. Eventually she had stopped caring. Now she wanted to reconnect. But all she could do was visit and speak to her sleeping mother.

Kallen shook her head and headed upstairs. She had a lot of things to do tomorrow. Homework for her correspondence courses, visiting her mother, and last but not least making some time to visit the Black Knights to train the accepted recruits and to weed through the applicants again. Some times she wondered why they were being trained to use Knightmares with Float devices, and other times why they were training so many pilots. They only had about 23 Sutherlands. But it just showed that Zero had big plans for the future.

* * *

**Thoughts of a Soldier**

**Part 1**

I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write for this. Lloyd says that pilots have to write some sort of journal. Something about it helping with stress. Though I think he might be more worried about the effect of stress on my ability to function as a part of his Lancelot, than me being stressed out.

Cecile said that it wouldn't be read by any one. I'm not sure how much I trust that. But since I've been given time to write I suppose I should do so.

People never mention how hard it is to sit down and actually write something. Do I want to talk about my plans, or do I talk about my past? And if my past, do I talk about recent or long past?

I think I'll start with the beginning. Before I was a soldier and after arriving in a safe location after me trek across Japan during the invasion. The memories of the invasion are not ones I plan on revisiting. I was alone shortly after arriving in the port of Chiba.

It took some time but I was able to contact my family, and from there I was picked up. Shortly afterwards some Britannians came for me. I think they wanted to ensure that Prime Minister Kururugi's son wasn't used as a rallying point. I stayed in and around the army for the next few years after that. Not really belonging, but not being let go either. I was finally sent back to some distant relatives. My Grandparents to be precise. They looked after me as best they could. But I already knew what I wanted by then.

When I was younger a friend of mine, Lelouch, made a promise about Britannia. I made one as well. I wanted to change the system. When I turned 16 I left my grandparents house and joined the army as an honorary Britannia. I'll admit that things were hard back then. After I made my decision I lost contact with my family. They never understood that there was a right way and a wrong way to do things.

I've read about a man named Gandhi from India. He had some interesting ideas. It was unfortunate that he was killed the way he was. He tried to change the world through non violent practices. He led hunger strikes and protests. All entirely peaceful. He was killed for this.

It goes to show that if the government is willing to ignore the people sometimes that road won't work. That's why I'm going to work through the system. I planned it out as best I could back then. It was a really poorly planned goal in hindsight.

It wasn't until I was 17 that things began to change. And the change started by meeting Marquis Jeremiah Gottwald. I was in the cafeteria with a few other soldiers. In the corner were some nobles. They were on the fast track to advancement. They were already pilots, something I only hoped to be at the time.

One of them was saying something about how the army had declined by letting Numbers in. Did I mention that other soldiers really didn't like me?

Anyways, I ignored it like I always did. It wasn't until one of them said that only the nobility should be allowed to be pilots that I started to listen in. Lelouch really loved his mother and would often go on about her.

One of them mentioned actually mentioned Lelouch's mother by name. Something about how it was fitting that a commoner like her washed out the way she did and that it proved that only nobility was suited for Knightmare piloting. I admit then I did something I usually didn't do. I spoke up. I can't remember the exact words I used. I think it was something like her being the one who made the Knightmare popular and being one of the greatest pilots in the world.

I'm not the sort of person to talk back, normally. But Lelouch was really passionate about his mother. And I still considered him a friend even after all those years. I just couldn't let what they were saying go unopposed.

Words were said and things would have gotten worse but the commander walked into the room. Commander Jeremiah was furious. I've never seen someone as formidable as he was on that day. Well maybe Euphie when I missed a date, but that wasn't my fault.

Anyways, in came Jeremiah Gottwald and he reamed out the pilots in question for 'besmirching the Lady Marianne's honor'. His words not mine.

After that he just glared at me. I wasn't sure why at the time. Then things became a lot rougher over the next few days. I was assigned late night shifts and morning shifts back to back. I was suddenly up for the worst jobs in the army. Normally I was just given them more often than others, but not as blatantly as this. Now it was daily.

Things continued on for a month. I was on guard duty at night standing guard over the Knightmare Docking bay when things started to change again. It was there I was approached by none other than Commander Jeremiah. He asked me why I had defended Lade Marianne. I replied that I couldn't listen to my friends' mother be insulted like that. I'll admit I was a little sleep deprived at the time and not thinking entirely clearly at the time

Commander Jeremiah looked furious. He said that there was no possibility that a 'mere number could ever be friends with a prince and princess of the Empire. And that Elevens were behind the death of Lelouch and Nunally. He stalked away and things continued as they. Actually they got worse. Not by much but they got as worse as they could be and not break the rules entirely. There are a lot of jobs no one else wants to do and I became acquainted with them all.

I was then summoned to the Commander's Office half a month later. He asked me if I still claimed to be Lelouch's friend. I answered that I did. He told me point blank about how Numbers should now their place. He hinted that if I said I wasn't a friend of the Late Prince things might go back to the way they had been before this mess.

At the time it seemed like a godsend. I was mentally worn ragged, and every muscle in my body was sore from not having the proper rest and downtime. But I couldn't. Lelouch was my first friend and I was his. I just couldn't say it, not without changing the sort of person I was and still am. I told the commander as much. He was angry and then lectured me for a few minutes.

Finally he said that if he had been born a number he would have still chosen the army to give back to the glorious Empire. And that if he wanted to advance, he would choose to apply for service outside the country. Where he could fight for the glory of the Empire, and personal feats of glory could be preformed. He asked about Lelouch and Nunally. I admit I told him what he expected to hear. He was most unhappy with this but said that it was a Britannian trait to remain loyal even after death. He then continued lecturing me about other things.

Finally he dismissed me. It wasn't until later I got what he had been hinting at. That the only way to advance was to go where I was just one more Number. I realized that he was right. It took me a long time to make up my mind though. I didn't want to run away. But it wasn't running away. I was still going to change the system by going about it the right way. I would advance and then return here. To show others it could be done and to try and make it easier for the next honorary Britannian. Maybe I was running away a bit. But I like to think that I wasn't.

I applied for a transfer but my commanding officer denied it. A few days later a letter came down to me. It said that I was being transferred to the war front in the E.U. I heard that it had been ordered by the Commander of the Britannian forces in Area 11. A few people who hadn't agreed with my treatment offered me condolences. They said that the commander was really out to get me and was now trying to kill me. One even offered to help me file a complaint and delay the transfer.

But I didn't think so. I still don't. If any thing I'm slightly thankful for him. It wasn't until later that I would have cause to thank him yet again. Cecile's calling. It seems Lloyd has another simulation he wants me to try.

Signing off

Pilot Suzaku Kururugi


	6. Stage Magic

_Disclaimer: This story is entirely for fun as Code Geass belongs to others_

_Author's Note: A new chapter is once again ready. I once again request people's input on the characters and the story in general. I'm also curious as to people's thoughts on the passage of time, and the recent attempt at a more action filled scene. I wasn't sure if it's dragging a bit too much. And what are people's thought's on romance in the series? I plan on dragging out any that arises a great deal so that it doesn't detract from the plot. The pairings have been mostly decided but I'm just curious as to people's thoughts. _

_Once again looking for a beta reader (preferably one that will answer back in a week or provide a time it should be done by)._

August 24 2020 a.

Lelouch watched as a few of his more trusted subordinates began to examine the various Knightmares that Kyoto had delivered. The Knightmares were a generation above the Sutherlands that Lelouch had provided them earlier. Of course Lelouch could have tried to steal Vincents back then, but it would have tipped his hand a bit too soon. And back then his knights hadn't been prepared to use the float system.

This new model of Knightmare was named the Gekka. The Gekkas were based on the destroyed prototype the Gurren mark II. Lelouch smiled behind his mask. They certainly looked impressive and according to the specs had more defensive capability than the Vincents. Though this was offset by a less maneuverability in the flight department.

Every member of his inner circle among the Black Knights was here. Ohgi, Tohdoh, the four swords, the few members of the original resistance cell, and Kallen were present Along with four messengers from Kyoto who had dropped off the Knightmares. One of the messengers had wandered off shortly after arriving.

Zero turned his attention away from the reports towards the commotion that was occurring in the centre of the building. "Aww man. Which one do I choose? I mean the 'Tamaki's' is awesome but these ones are even better. Can't I have both?" Tamaki whined as he looked over the new arrivals.

Minami looked over to Tamaki. "As soon as you can pilot both at once then you can have both. Till then you have to choose."

Ohgi nodded. "And we can't afford to waste them. We only have enough for 10 people."

Tohdoh was already examining one of the Gekkas. "They are very similar to the Gurren." He shook his head in regret. The Gurren had been a fine machine until it had been destroyed two years ago during a large scale operation surrounded by Sutherlands and a few prototype Vincents.

It was Chiba who finally spoke up. "What about the Gurren Mark III?" The large ominous red machine stood off to the side from the 10 Gekkas. Lelouch looked appraisingly at it. It was a magnificent machine.

It was one of the messengers of Kyoto who finally spoke up. "Sorry. But Miss Rakshata was most insistent. One of the terms was that Colonel Tohdoh not be allowed to pilot her 'Baby' after what happened to the last one."

Tohdoh nodded accepting the judgment. Tamaki looked curious. "What are you taking about? I mean Knightmares aren't children. They're just machines."

"You shouldn't let Miss Rakashata hear you say that. The last person to say that went missing." A sprightly voice came from the middle of the Kyoto dignitaries spoke up. Emerging from the group came a young girl dressed in formal attire. "There you are Zero. I was looking all over for you. In the truck, in the Knightmares, but here you are." The young girl walked quickly over to Zero.

Zero paused slightly off balance. It was a face from his past. Kaguya Sumeragi, the younger cousin of Suzaku. A face from younger days. "Ahh Miss Sumeragi. I wasn't aware that you were one of the leaders of Kyoto. Though, I suppose I should have realized that the heir of the Sumeragi conglomerate would be involved with Kyoto."

At his words the black Knights began to stare at the young girl in front of them. She looked nothing like someone who could run one of the largest resistance groups in Japan. In fact "She looks like she should still be in school" Minami muttered beneath his breath.

The other members from Kyoto bristled at this remark. Things might have gone badly but Kaguya bowed slightly to the assembled knights. "I have been leading the Sumeragi Conglomerate successfully for over 5 years now." The Kyoto House members nodded gravely. "I know I look young, but I'm going to put my best effort into helping the Black Knights." She smiled sweetly at the assembled knights and Kyoto House members breaking the tension.

"Of course I am aware of your abilities I am sorry for my subordinates calling them into question." Zero wasn't sure why she was here but he intended to find out. One didn't become the leader of such a large economic power at the age of 17 by being a fool.

"Oh Zero I wanted to speak with you. Since Kyoto House accepted your request I'm here to be the liaison between us." Kaguya bowed slightly still smiling. "There was no other choice as it is my duty to stand beside you." Kaguya nodded sagely at her words.

Zero sensed a trap in her words but wasn't about to let himself fall into it. At which point Tamaki blundered into it. "Why is it your duty? Is it because none of the others want to show their face?" This was a valid concern for many of the black knights. They followed Zero but there was always that slight barrier.

Tohdoh nodded. "You shouldn't have come either Kaguya-hime. The identities of the Leaders of Kyoto House are a valuable secret." If the Britannians ever found out which collaborators were in league with the resistance it would be catastrophic.

As it was there were many suspicions. But with no proof of being traitors, the collaborators had remained in charge of most industries. If it was ever discovered exactly how many had been traitors to Britannia, the possible repercussions might include the loss of what little power the Japanese had in governing themselves.

A few members, despite the underlying message that they couldn't be trusted, nodded as well. Kyoto House was considered one of the last standing hopes for a free Japan.

Kaguya shook her head in disagreement. "But how else can we show our trust in you. If we sent someone in a mask it shows that we can't trust you. And if we sent someone unimportant it would show that we don't value you." Kaguya looked at them with a slight sad and thoughtful expression. Then as though it had never been she resumed smiling. "So I came to show you that we believe in what you stand for. I might not be around as much as I want, but I believe in Zero as you do." She looked over at Zero and bowed slightly towards him.

Lelouch grimaced watching her play the loyalties of the crowd. She had once again brought up that mask that he wore digging a slight crack in the unity of the Black Knights only to turn around and insert herself into the group so very easily. Then Lelouch gave a slight smirk. If she was willing to aid him then he had gained another useful pawn. No a rook.

"Thank you for your support Miss Sumeragi. We of the Black Knights thank you for your belief in us. However we are in the midst of preparing for an operation for the near future. As such I would request a meeting with you at a later time. Perhaps under less rushed circumstances." When Lelouch had time to plan how to best use her and when he had time to direct his thoughts towards dissecting her motives for coming so suddenly.

Kaguya shook her head and smiled broadly. "Of course that's why I'm here. I couldn't leave the Black Knights so shortly after coming all the way here. And I am known as the Goddess of Victory." She looked over at Zero smiling. "And I also couldn't just leave you so shortly after meeting you." Zero sensed the trap and once again avoided it.

"Very well Miss Sumeragi. I suppose that if a Goddess has graced us with her attention we should accept it as a blessing. However there are a few last arrangements to make." Zero turned away from the young girl and back towards preparing for the upcoming mission.

Little did he know that as the conversation finally shifted away from Kaguya, and once her presence became less noticed by the others, she began staring at his back. Her thoughts were easy enough to follow 'So this is Zero? Interesting.'

* * *

August 25 2020 a.t.c.

Even as Suzaku walked down the streets and breathed in the air of his homeland he felt something was missing. He paused as he walked realizing what it was. Normally when he was off base he was spending time with Euphie. Walking around without her felt odd now.

He shook his head at this. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He was here on an important mission. One which would bring gave consequences if not preformed correctly. One for which might safe guard his life later.

He was here searching the Omotesandō Mall to find a gift for Euphie as she had been hinting she wanted a souvenir from Japan to make up for not getting her one last time. It was childish but Suzaku couldn't help but smile. Every time he went traveling he had brought a gift back for her, well other then the time previously. But that time he'd had other things on his mind.

He walked down the mall looking in through the various windows just letting his gaze wander. Some might wonder why he wasn't at the base doing tests for the Lancelot, or searching for Zero. But Euphie would be upset if she found out he hadn't taken some time to relax. This way he could honestly claim that 'no I haven't been working the entire time'.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed some Britannian students also doing some window shopping. He normally wouldn't have paid much attention. The thing that jumped out was the presence of a girl in a wheel chair. She looked familiar. Her friends chattered animatedly with her.

Suzaku didn't usually stare at girls, especially ones that were still in high school, as he was an adult now. But that one girl seemed so familiar. It kept bothering him as he shopped. The group of girls continued away from him as they did their own shopping. Finally it hit him.

"Nunally? Is that you?" Suzaku muttered under his breath. He considered approaching her to double check, but if it was Nunally it might cause problems for her. An Eleven approaching a Britannian school girl claiming to be an old friend might not help her or Lelouch. As such Suzaku decided to watch the group a bit longer.

After a few more moments he was positive that it was Nunally. He decided then and there to try and arrange a meeting with her in more private setting. Suzaku really wanted to speak with both Nunally and Lelouch again. He hadn't seen them since they separated after arriving in Chiba.

Despite his feelings for Euphie he had never told her the truth behind her brother and sister's disappearance. It was the only lie he had ever told her. But it wasn't his secret to reveal.

He watched the group closely before finally taking his leave of the mall. Cecile had mentioned that Lloyd's wife was involved in running a nearby Britannian Academy. Hopefully Lady Asplund would be able to identify the uniform from the description.

His original purpose in the mall forgotten he began the trek back to the research and development headquarters.

...

Suzaku looked over at Cecile "You recognize that uniform?" He had only mentioned it in passing to Cecile to see if she could ask Lady Asplund about it. Suzaku had considered asking her himself, but since Lady Asplund was a member of the nobility it probably wasn't the best idea. Some nobles were very aware of their station.

Cecile nodded. "Yes the school that uses that uniform is called Ashford Academy. Actually Milly," Noting Suzaku's confused look. "Lady Asplund's grandfather owns the school. Though you really shouldn't try to get involved there. Only high born or Britannians on scholarships are accepted. It's a very prestigious school."

Suzaku's eyes widened. He recognized that name. They were allies of Lelouch's mother and the developers of the third generation Knightmares. It made sense for Nunally to be staying there.

Cecil looked closely at him. "You're an adult. You should get involved with a girl still in high school." Suzaku hadn't yet mentioned he was already seriously involved with someone his own age to Cecile.

Suzaku waved his hands. "No it's not like that. It's just I thought I recognized someone. I was just curious if it was her or not."

Cecile didn't look convinced yet. "Really her brother would hurt any one who goes after her." Well he couldn't be sure of that. But from what he remembered, Lelouch had been the over protective sort of brother. "I just want to say hi to him and see how things have been going since I've been gone. Besides I'm involved with some already."

Cecile finally nodded accepting his answer. "Well I suppose I could ask Milly for a favor. She'd love to help out friends who have been separated."

Suzaku shook his head. "Please don't I don't want to get either of them in trouble. I'm an Eleven and because of that… well it might not be for the best."

"Milly wouldn't tell anyone. She's not like many other people." Actually Cecile couldn't think of anyone like her at all. But looking at Suzaku's face Cecile smiled. "Well there are other ways. In a few days there's an open house at the Academy. Elevens and Britannians are allowed in. If you looked around you might be able to meet up with her or your other friend."

Suzaku nodded in thanks. "I'll look into that. Thanks Cecile." With this said he made up his mind to try and contact Nunally to see how she and Lelouch were doing. And to perhaps broach the subject of Euphie.

* * *

August 26 2020 a.t.c.

Kallen looked over the shiny new controls of her Knightmare. It was magnificent. But she wasn't sure she deserved it. The Gurren Mark III should have gone to Colonel Tohdoh, an acknowledged pilot, or to Zero, their leader. But for what ever reason she had been given it. She thought back to Zero's words to her after the meeting.

"_Kallen, one more moment please." It was Zero who had called to her after the meeting had adjourned. Kallen had hoped to get some time in with the new Knightmares and to stakeout one as being hers but if Zero needed her she'd wait. _

"_Yes" As she turned and spoke, Zero tossed her a small red key over to her. She reached out and snatched it from the air. Looking at the object it looked kind of like the key to a Knightmare. "What is this?"_

"_The key to the Gurren. Become acquainted with the controls before the next mission. It is going to be greatly different than any machine you have used previously." _

_Kallen just stared at Zero in shock for a moment. "Shouldn't this go to Colonel Tohdoh? Or you?"_

"_You heard what was said. Colonel Tohdoh has been prohibited from using the Gurren by its creator. As for myself? I am a leader not a pilot. Such a resource needs to be put into use properly." Zero looked uninterested in her questions. _

"_But still I know I'm good but shouldn't.."_

"_You are our best pilot other than Colonel Tohdoh. And I suspect that you will one day out pace even him in piloting. You took only three trials in the simulators to become acquainted with the float system. Better than many of the others who might claim to have more experience with Knightmares." Zero turned away and began heading towards the buildings exit. He paused slightly "As our ace you will need a designation showing such. Q1 fits perfectly." With that Zero took his leave._

...

Kallen shook her head. She might be good but still it bothered her that so much trust was being placed on her. In the coming battle she would be the key piece even before Tohdoh and the four holy swords. The queen was often considered one of the most valuable piece on the board for its versatility. Many considered it second only to the king in terms of importance.

Kallen shook her head she had not time for such thoughts everyone was counting on her to do her part. She looked back over her shoulder at the large crate that a few of the Sutherlands were carrying up the hill. It was really weird to bring all of this excavation equipment with them for a battle.

…

Lelouch looked down the mountain from his perch. He had brought with him every available Knightmare pilot making a somewhat impressive sight to behold. 24 Sutherlands, 10 Gekkas, and the Gurren make up the entirety of his Knightmare forces. He had some 50 other Knights in the area on foot wielding anti-Knightmare missiles. But such things, even with his strategies, would likely only serve as a distraction. It took many missiles to take down the newer Knightmare units as proved by the assault on Arkel.

Lelouch finally spoke into his communicator. "Is everything ready Nina?"

"Yes. Assuming you place the charges correctly the resulting mudslide should theoretically follow the path you want. But I can't be entirely sure. There area few other variables to consider. The amount of water present in the soil, the density of the roots in the vicinity, any faults in the rocks…" She continued to go on and showed no sign of stopping.

"Assuming that there's nothing unexpected." Lelouch really did have to learn to be more specific when dealing with Nina.

"Every thing will go according to plan. Narita City should escape with minimal damage even allowing for a 10% margin of error." Nina had been most insistent on using the correct amount of charges and the proper placement of them. Which Lelouch could hardly blame her considering that it was a mostly Britannian settlement at the bottom.

"You did a good job. Keep me informed on the airwave traffic." By which he meant the traffic between the assault forces and the Tokyo Settlement. Lelouch wanted to perform a miracle here to further boost the Black Knights status and drawing in Schneizel would be counter productive.

Especially since his brother had the Avalon. Its weapon's range might be enough to level the mountain without having to actually engage them in combat. Right now Lelouch's plans were tailored for Jeremiah. A man who would want to bring Zero in alive, to serve as a reminder to others. Or failing that Zero's body. It was a matter of honor for Jeremiah.

Schneizel on the other hand…. Zero couldn't yet get a handle on completely. Though in all likelihood Schneizel would settle for the destruction of the Black Knights, and then deal with anything that came up after. It was far better to kill the wolf and worry about the dogs afterwards.

"Roger." Nina's signal left the screen of his dash. Putting back on his mask he opened the cockpit of the Gekka. He had briefly considered going in a Sutherland, but he had no desire to be too foolhardy. There were enough Gekkas to mount the best of his pilots, Ohgi, Tohdoh, the four swords, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, with one left over for himself.

He had briefly considered switching Tamaki for Inoue but he needed Inoue to take care of another mission. One that might give rise to other advantageous things in the future.

Tamaki had complained for a short time about losing 'Tamaki's' as his Knightmare, but he now seemed content with the new Gekka. Though some might find it interesting to note that the new pilot of the 'Tamaki's' was female so that might have had something to do with it.

Zero shook his mind to get rid of the superfluous thoughts. He had a campaign to run and preparations to complete. Striding out onto the mountain he quickly surveyed the excavation points. Everything seemed to be in place. "Everyone I have received word that Jeremiah is on his way with nearly 50 Vincents and 300 Sutherlands."

At his words the Knights looked at him in fear. "How the hell are we supposed to beat him. Last time we won by the enemy not knowing who was an enemy." Sugiyama burst out. The others began to voice their agreement. Zero had only told them that Jeremiah would be at the Narita mountains not how many soldiers were likely to come as well.

Zero had also left out that he had been the one to send Jeremiah the invitation.

"If there were that many we shouldn't have come. Bringing down the Vincents is all well and good but against this many Sutherlands we can't win." This time it was Ohgi. He wasn't entirely questioning Zero but he still wanted to get out of here.

"What if I told you we can win? What if I told you I knew that this would happen and that I have a plan?" Zero gestured out to the crowd. "Look beyond the forests already the enemy approaches and there is no turning back."

People began to panic and Tamaki burst out. "**Shut the hell up and listen to Zero. He's got a plan and we've always won because of him.**" The other newer members looked at Tamaki and started voicing their agreement. Zero had never lost so it seemed unthinkable.

Zero made a mental note to end Tamaki's punishment shift as Knightmare cleaner. The other older members looked less convinced, so Zero continued "Are there any who think that they can win against such over whelming forces? If so then speak up."

Zero's gaze racked the crowd harshly. "Then you must follow me. As Black Knights we shall face even greater odds then this. We stand for justice and when the time comes we will destroy Britannia. If you believe that we cannot win here then leave. Go back to your life under the heel of Britannia. Become Elevens and serve your Britannian Masters. Travel down the mountain for there is time perhaps for one or two to make it past Jeremiah's forces. But those who wish to live and live freely shall stand and fight. We shall prove the impossible this day and deal a blow against the Viceroy by killing the murderer Jeremiah."

At his words the Black Knights became grim but the consensus was that since they couldn't escape they had to stand with Zero. He was their only chance. Some few looked heartened by his words but the rest looked as though they expected to die.

Zero looked at them and knew that they would follow his orders. This in the end was all that mattered. After this battle with a miracle victory the Black Knights would become even more connected to him. His actions had cost him some of their trust but he knew he could win it back.

As soon as the Second Battle of Narita was finished in victory there could be no other outcome.

…

Ohgi watched as Kallen's Knightmare disappeared from sight as he moved down the mountain. The HUD had stopped working shortly after Jeremiah's arrival but the communicators still worked.

As he maneuvered the Gekka down the mountain he could hear the worried mutters of the others over the com lines. "We'll get through this. We haven't lost yet." Ohgi tried to reinforce everyone's moral but it just wasn't his strong point.

It was at this point that Ohgi was told to bunker into the rocky cliffs. They soldiers without Knightmares spread themselves among the rocks as Zero had directed them. Ohgi wasn't sure of the over arching plans. Just that he had to hold Jeremiah's forces here for a short time and then begin to fall back towards the southern side of the mountain.

Everyone had that order pretty much. No one knew the reasons for the order, and Zero had simply ignored any questions about it saying that when the time came the mountain would aide them.

"Ohgi we've got some Sutherlands spotted. They're moving in." A voice came over the com lines.

From Ohgi's vantage point he was able to open fire on the approaching Sutherlands and had ample cover to duck behind. But things weren't easy.

The enemy soon began to open fire in return, and Ohgi knew that shortly the close combat fighting between Knightmares would begin.

….

Jeremiah looked dispassionately out of the command centre window as his soldiers made their way up the mountain. He had initially surrounded the mountain but upon discovering that only the South Eastern to Western portions of the mountain were heavily guarded he had begun commanding his other troops on the Northern side to dig in and watch for escaping rebels. The climb up the northern face would prove to be too much of a hindrance for them to arrive anytime soon.

After a brief foray into the airfields with the Vincents he had learned that whatever had caused the failure last time was once more in effect.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" One of the other Purist faction members asked Jeremiah.

"Of course. Zero must be captured or failing that his body recovered. The Elevens need to learn that their 'hero' is dead. Otherwise we will undoubtedly face a veritable mass of impersonators later." Jeremiah didn't even deign to give the questioner a glance when speaking to him.

"But the source… It's probably a trap." Jeremiah finally looked up at the young captain. Undoubtedly this particular captain had been promoted by his bloodline standing alone.

"Of course there is a trap. Zero sent us his location to draw us out, an act of audacity that he surely regrets now. No matter the trap it can be undone, all that matters is that justice be served." Jeremiah made a mental note to remove the young captain from active duty as soon as possible.

Jeremiah had received the report on his private computer only this morning from Zero. The message had been a challenge. A few lines jumped out at him even now _'If you and your Britannian soldiers are not cowards then surely you will come. Or do Britannians only pick fights with those who are weaker then they are?' _Jeremiah had of course accepted the challenge and brought as many troops as he could muster in the time provided. The impertinence of a lowly Eleven challenging the might of Britannia angered him even now.

It was obviously a trap. There was no question of it. The only question was where the trigger was located. Jeremiah had taken precautions by having an additional brigade of Knightmares to close of the roads in the surrounding area, to prevent reinforcements. He had also chosen to bring mostly Sutherlands to prevent the disaster that had happened last time at Narita.

Jeremiah might not be the greatest tactician in the world, but he had won many battles and had served with those who were greater than he. It was a gamble coming out here and playing into Zero's hands. But there was no quicker way to win than to play along for a time.

He pressed the com link. "Have the Experimental Prototype prepped for engagement. I want it ready for launch at a moments notice." Jeremiah owed a chance to Kururugi for being so loyal to the family of Lady Marianne. Perhaps nothing might happen, but if it did Suzaku would have his chance. And if he died then he was but a number and proved that numbers could never amount to anything.

Now it was time to wait and see. "Your move Zero." And when the trap fell he would act to minimize it. There was simply no possible way for Zero to win, being so outnumbered as he was.

…

Lelouch looked carefully over his maps comparing the actions of each unit. He would have preferred to be present in the thick of it but right now he had to direct affairs from afar. "Knights 5, 7, 8, fall back to E7 and dig in. Do not leave under any circumstances." With that Lelouch smirked. It was time. Already the battle had been raging for half an hour. The Black Knights had suffered losses but in acceptable amounts.

5 Sutherlands and nearly a dozen soldiers with rockets were his total losses. One might wonder why the losses were so few, but Zero had scouted there area extensively beforehand. He had positioned his troops in the most defensible locations to buy as much time as possible. According to Zero's calculations perhaps only a dozen reported Enemy Units were down. It was a stalemate as he had desired.

"Q1 begin on charge 10." He watched dispassionately as the Gurren began to activate its gauntlet. Nothing happened for a few moments. Those elite soldiers with him were becoming nervous. They wanted to be fighting with the others and not sitting in the rear.

But then it happened. The Mountain gave forth a mighty roar as steam and water erupted from the ground shattering the rock around them. Three large cascades of mud and stone swept down the mountain crushing everything in their paths. Lelouch's own forces had last been positioned in geographically safe locations. The enemies had been maneuvered directly into the path of the coming flood.

"Now Ohgi, after the slide passes you are to follow the path I'm sending you down the mountain. Take all the un-mounted forces with you. You are to break through at position R9 and load into the Hover Transport. In the Drivers seat there will be a small remote. Press the button and use the hover transport to escape."

"Zero what about the commander?"

"Those of us at the summit will take care of it." Zero then activated the Float system on his Gekka. He quickly sent off other orders to the forces located further down the mountain in positions similar to Ohgi.

"Kallen you will be our spear head follow the middle mudslide. As long as you remain over the ground cleared by the mudslide the Float system on the Gurren will not fail." The mudslide had taken out the M.A.G.I disrupters on that portion of the mountain enabling flight once again. And once the rebels further down the mountain reached their escape transport the other M.A.G.I. would be shut down as well to enable a quick escape.

By controlling the ability to fly Zero was able to control the flow of battle to some degree.

The 3 Gekkas piloted by Urabe, Senba, and Tohdoh took to the air followed by the Gurren and Zero's own Gekka. Together they few in a wedge pattern down towards the command centre.

Else where on the battlefield the other members of the four holy swords were making their way through the remaining Sutherlands completely out classing them in the Gekkas despite not being able to fly. However in truth nearly 70% of the enemy forces had been lured into position to be taken out by the land slides. The Northern forces were not making good enough time to reinforce the decimated southern forces.

Lelouch smirked at this. Here was a miracle. Now Zero would be remembered for luring the soldiers in and summoning the land of Japan to his aide. An impossible victory was his. At this point he received word from one of his units. "Zero there's….bzzzzzz." Lelouch tired to contact the other units in that area but no one responded.

Something had just wiped out at least 4 of his remaining Sutherlands. "Chiba, I want you to investigate area G9. If you encounter any problems report them immediately."

It was at this point that his small assault force came into range of the now bogged down Command centre. The remaining Vincents that had been stationed near the command centre started to take to the air now that they saw other Knightmares successfully conquering gravity.

However the newer Gekkas for the moment had the advantage of already being in the air. As such they were able to open fire on the only now ascending Vincents. Lelouch smirked there was no possibility for Jeremiah to escape.

The Gurren was performing better than he had expected using both its superior flight capabilities and radiant wave surger to destroy the Vincents that came close to it.

"Q1 descend to the Command Centre. Use your Gauntlet on the fuel cells. There will be a 2.5 second delay after firing to escape."

"Roger."

Zero briefly considered trying to take Jeremiah alive, but such an action was far too risky. Even now the Gekkas' Arial superiority was beginning to be challenged by the more numerous Vincents.

Even now he was forced to pull back slightly to allow the 3 other Gekkas' full maneuverability of the battle. Zero was no great pilot and as such relied heavily on his recent stints in the simulator to avoid being hit. He was mostly focused on directing Urabe and Senba's actions. Tohdoh needed little in terms of orders on which targets to destroy.

"Zero there's a problem…. There's a white Knightmare….." Kallen's voice came over the com lines.

"Q1 do you copy?"

"I'm a little busy right now…. Take that you Brittanian scum." Whatever was happening below was preventing her from fulfilling the mission.

"Lelouch. I just received word from the Avalon. It's answering Jeremiah's distress call. It'll be here in less than an hour." Nina's voice came urgently over the lines.

Zero glanced down at the bemired command centre. There was his target so close and yet so far. It was at this point the Gurren appeared in sight again followed by a white Knightmare. The two great machines clashed fast and furiously neither one paying attention to the surrounding soldiers.

Zero grimaced. The Vincents were beginning to overwhelm his three Gekkas and the Gurren was tied up. With the Avalon on the way it was best to pull out for now. "It seems that we will have to withdraw for now. Q1 prepare to rescue my pod. Tohdoh activate the gas canister in 10 seconds. Sword 1 and 2 do the same. Follow route Delta to escape." Delta involved fleeing with just the Knightmares and rendezvousing with the others later.

"Zero what do you mean rescue your pod?" Kallen's voice came over the line somewhat strained as she was fighting the white Knightmare still.

Zero smiled at the command Centre. It seemed that he had lost this round. Even he couldn't have anticipated an advanced enemy Knightmare being able to fight the Gurren. He had honestly believed that the only Knightmares in that class were off on the E.U. front. Or what remained of the E.U. front.

He activated his manual ejector after initiating the auto self destruct and aiming the Gekka towards the command centre.

As he felt the rocket carry him from the Knightmare he felt a moment of irritation as he watched the White Knightmare break off to rescue the command centre from the missile that was the Gekka. Using a Knightmare as a bomb was highly inefficient. It would likely only damage certain parts and even then it wouldn't be enough to take out the command centre entirely.

He felt a sudden jerk to his pod as the red chest of the Gurren appeared on screen. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You would've been killed if I wasn't fast enough."

"Thank you Q1. Now follow the escape route." Even as Kallen's voice came over the com lines he switched them off. He had no need to listen to her rants, and he was well aware of what was going to happen in the near future. He toggled it back to Nina.

"Nina it appears we have an unexpected enemy."

"Lelouch you're safe." Nina's voice came over the com lines sounding tired and exhausted. Likely she had been worried about his survival.

"I'm fine. I just had some unexpected problems." Lelouch wasted a few moments convincing her that everything was fine. "Nina I want you to do me a favor. It appears that there is a new prototype Knightmare in use by the army. If I'm not mistaken there are only a few people who could have built it. I was hoping you'd contact your good friend the Earl of Asplund for a research meeting about the M.A.G.I. and see what he knows about this white Knightmare."

"I'll look into that. But I need to know more, the videos of it in action and."

"I'll be sure to bring them to you when I return." Nina might not be skilled at Knightmare design but she remained mildly interested in them nonetheless. According to her the mechanics eluded her but the principles behind them were beautiful. Lelouch took her word at that.

Zero watched as his forces pulled back from the failure. Well honestly it had been a success in a way. Over 200 Sutherlands and at least a dozen Vincents had been taken out. He had won an impossible battle. But he still felt cheated of his prize. He had hoped to show the Britannians that even their commander, protected by a veritable army, had fallen to Zero.

But setbacks were setbacks and he could do nothing about them now except plan and prepare for next time.

…

Jeremiah slammed his fist onto the command center's display table. "Damn you Zero for humiliating me so."

He glared at the screen the still replayed the Lancelot's interception of the Knightmare hurtling towards the command centre. I seemed that Pilot Kururugi had proved his worth in this battle at least.

The few other captains still present were trying to reestablish connections with the scattered forces. According to reports the road blocks had proved ineffective as the Black Knights had fled using hover transports and thus traveled off road.

Today had proved to be an utter failure. Not only had he walked into the trap, he had been unable to stop it from closing. Of course it was nearly inconceivable for him to have considered such tactics. To have most of his Knightmares swept away by the mountain after being lured into position.

It reminded him of some of the tactics used by Lady Marianne, who pulled off such unbelievable plans that she became known as the Flash.

It was at this point Prince Schneizel's face appeared on the main screen. "It appears we were too late to meet Zero. However I am glad that you remain well despite these trying circumstances."

Jeremiah bowed deeply. "Your Highness I have failed you. Please allow me to apologize for organizing this disastrous attack."

"Marquis Gottwald, please I did not come this far only to punish you for falling into a trap. Truly you took every precaution that you could. There are none who could have imagined the form that this horrible atrocity would take."

Jeremiah bowed lower. "You Highness thank you for your words, but I have dishonored myself by allowing Zero to blind me."

Schneizel nodded gravely. "If you feel that you have dishonored yourself then there must be punishment given. As punishment I charge you with finding Zero and bringing him to Justice. I trust that you will not fail again" Schneizel looked grave but many of the officers on the deck near Jeremiah looked relieved. There would be no punishment given for the disaster.

"Thank you your Highness. I, Jeremiah Gottwald promise your Highness that I will succeed in bringing Zero to justice." Jeremiah gave a salute to the second prince.

"You honor me Marquis Gottwald. However now let us turn our attention to aiding those few still alive and in need of our aide." With his words the remaining talks turned to plans for locating any living soldiers still buried and trapped beneath the earth.

….

Onboard the Avalon Schneizel finally turned off the com line. "You appear surprised Kanon."

"Yes, I admit that I am Prince Schneizel. Your Highness did not reprimand Jeremiah or punish him for acting without consulting you."

"Kanon, I left Zero to Jeremiah entirely. It would be discourteous to punish him for following my orders now, would it not?" Schneizel looked out the windows at the destruction below.

"Of course your Highness."

"But it appears that I underestimated this Zero. He is someone that I shall have to deal with before turning my attention to C.C. He is too cunning an opponent to leave to another." Schneizel was mildly annoyed by this, as he had plans that he had hoped to advance while leaving other maters to those with a vested interest in them.

"Fleija has begun purchasing the Land in Area 22 for the next branch office. Already a few agents have been hired on. However I don't expect them to be able to enter the Chinese Federation in the near future." It took time for a branch office to be built and to begin business.

Schneizel nodded slightly already he was thinking about other plans. Some that involved Zero, others that involved Fleija, and some few that involved his siblings and Britannia as a whole.

* * *

Interlude 4

Back Room Dealings

Time: August 22 2020 a.t.c.

The five leaders of the six houses were meeting in relation to the new situation with Zero. Previously it had been decided that they would join the black Knights after both Kirihara the most senior leader and the youngest leader petitioned heavily for this course of action.

But right now they were at a stalemate. They had to send someone to be their liaison with the Black Knights but who to send was the question. "I'll go." The smiling face of Kaguya beamed at the other men.

"Kaguya-hime even if one of the leaders were to be sent would it not be a better idea to send a more neutral third party? Your opinions of Zero are well known." Hidenobu Kubouin spoke softly trying to persuade the young leader against this course of action.

The Sumeragi Conglomerate was the wealthiest of the six houses and its young heiress commanded a great deal of respect for her skillful political skills and wealth. Of course she sometimes acted younger than her age.

"But how would I ever meet him otherwise? I mean I have to meet my possible future husband right?" The other older men flinched at the innocent look she gave them. For all that she was young she had long since become a full fledged member of the council.

"Surely we can continue this discussion tomorrow? There's no need to make up our minds just yet is there?" Kaguya's sugary voice didn't set them at ease in the slightest.

"Perhaps you are correct. There are other affairs that are of importance as well." Came Tousai Munakata trying to divert the meeting towards something more productive. Surely Miss Sumeragi would see reason tomorrow.

…

_After the meeting_

"Kirihara-san I wanted to receive your wisdom on something." Kaguya ambushed the elderly man before he could sneak away to the hot springs.

Feeling his old bones creak he nodded. Hopefully this would only take a moment. "Certainly Kaguya." He called her thusly without any honorific due to their difference in age and a long standing acquaintance.

"Well you see I have this slight problem. I heard that due to the economic times a few of the publishing lines have to be dropped and I can't seem to decide which publishers should be allowed to go under. There are soo many people working at them. And I don't want to hurt them."

Taizo nodded. "Such decisions must however be made. For without pruning, the tree cannot continue to grow." He rather liked that turn of phrase though he wasn't sure if he had read it in a comic or not.

"Ahh of course. Thank you. You are right of course; sometimes hard decisions have to be made." Kaguya looked happy at receiving this bit of advice. "I suppose the Boundo publishing house will have to go." Kaguya looked thoughtful as though this was a decision of great reluctance.

Kirihara's mind was already drifting towards his planned bath in the hot springs when lips twitched suddenly at Kaguya's words. "They publish the Icha Icha series do they not?"

Kaguya just blushed and waved her hand. "Oh perhaps but I've never read them and they can't be that popular."

"They are works of art and self quite well. Are you certain that this is the right decision? Surely there are other publishers who are less imp…successful." Taizo Kirihara was actually a bit frantic now. Those novels were one of his last remaining pleasures in life.

"Of but those books are soo wrong. They aren't about love." Kaguya's eyes looked faraway. "Completely unlike my feelings for Zero."

Kirihara nodded getting the message. "Perhaps the time has come for more responsibilities now that you have grown in wisdom. I had not believed you could be so mature, and as such I will now advocate for you to be sent as our Liaison with the Black Knights. Your maturity in dealing with financial matters will surly be of aid to you as a Liaison to the Black Knights"

"Oh thank you Kirihara-san. Though with this new responsibility, I fear I will be forced to put off making some decisions for the Sumeragi Conglomerate. But for the future of Japan sacrifices must be made." She looked slightly saddened by disregarding her duties to the Sumeragi Conglomerate but she gave a martyring look at the mention of sacrifice for Japan. Kaguya took her exit from the room humming beneath her breath.

"Truly she has grown into a frightening opponent. To use her enemy's greatest weakness in such a heartless way." Kirihara shook his head wondering where that innocent girl had gone to. She had been so pure once. No doubt she was making her way to the Black Knights for reasons other than 'love'.

He wondered how the other council members would fair against this manipulation.

…

"I'm grateful that everyone has placed their trust in me. I will do my best to fulfill all of your expectations." Kaguya smiled and bowed her head slightly to the rest of the council members. Each and every single one of them had gone through a 'revelation' the night before and realized that Kaguya was the best choice for the Liaison.

Anything was worth keeping Icha Icha in existence.

* * *

Thoughts of a Soldier

Part 2

Seems I've got some free time, so I thought I'd continue where I left off. I don't leave things unfinished, it's just not me. So despite starting this at Lloyds request I think I'm going to keep using it.

Right now the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps is just on standby at Narita. I'm not sure if I'll be sent in to combat but Lloyd is hopeful. He wants to see how the Lancelot performs in actual combat. According to him it's the only test that proves anything.

Anyways I left off previously after leaving Japan, or Area Eleven. I was transferred to the E.U. front. To be specific the attack on Germany. The German forces had managed to bog down Britannian forces for a few months and the higher ups were beginning to get impatient. We were under the command of Princess Carline.

In the army I quickly discovered that there was still discrimination against numbers but it was against all numbers. Pretty much equally in fact. It didn't really matter to the Britannians if you were Elevens or Thirteens. You were just a number.

Most of us were used as cannon fodder or for any unpleasant task that came up. But I did what I could to help civilians. I think a lot of honorary Britannians tried to help out the German people. We knew that they'd soon be Twenty Ones or Twenty Twos soon enough.

From my time in Germany after its fall we moved onto Poland. I, and many others, were shuffled around a lot then between units. People were being killed pretty much daily and as such you weren't likely to finish the month with the same brigade you started with.

It wasn't until the disastrous assault on Poznan that my luck changed yet again. Poznan was one of the large cities in Poland and was considered a desirable location to attack. I'm not sure what the higher ups were thinking. It was an administrative city and a historic one as well. Maybe because of that the fighting became so fierce.

We had been bogged down in street fighting for two days previously trying to take the city with our superior Knightmares but were unable to do so. Things started to get worse on the third day. The Polish regular army had received reinforcements from irregular forces.

Of course it didn't help that the remaining German army that had fled into Poland decided to attack our flank. The Britannian 4th army under the command of Princess Carline was to put it bluntly butchered. We never stood a chance according to the later reports.

After the fighting began to turn it became an unmitigated retreat. Not that any history book will tell you that. I think the reports said 'tactical withdrawal'.

In the retreat most honorary Britannians were left to fend for themselves. I became separated from my unit and was near a lake when I saw the vampire fall.

Luciano Bradley was well known on the E.U. front. And not in a good way. He was known to kill civilians and soldiers alike. He was even known to disregard his own soldiers lives as meaningless.

But when his ejector slammed into the lake I watched for what seemed minutes waiting for him to swim up. But he never came. I thought about leaving him there. The Polish and German forces wouldn't likely discriminate between a Britannian and an honorary one.

But as much as I didn't like Luciano Bradley I couldn't leave someone to die if I could prevent it. I'm not going to say that everyone has some good in them. But only the laws can be used to Judge someone.

So I swam into the lake. I found the pod eventually underwater and managed to get the wounded pilot out.

After dragging him onto land it was kind of surprising to see what the Vampire of Britannia looked like. He was water logged and actually looked kind of weak. I treated his injuries as best I could. But he remained unconscious.

Over the next week I kept watch over his still unresponsive body. At the time I wasn't sure if he had been permanently injured or sustained brain trauma. I managed to get him to eat and drink a bit every now and again. It wasn't an easy task.

On the tenth day we were found by Britannian forces. It seemed that after Princess Carline's defeat Prince Schneizel had chosen to come. Needless to say Polish resistance started to fail at this point.

Luciano was taken to the medics to see what was wrong. I was escorted directly to Prince Schneizel for my service to the Knight of Ten.

His Highness greeted me and said that what I had done deserved a reward. We spoke for a few minutes about Area Eleven and what my plans were for the future. His Highness also asked a few questions about Lelouch and Nunally. Or rather their stay before the fall of Japan.

Some might think it odd that the Second Prince of Britannia knew so much about me. The answer is most probably due my military file. It has everything in there about me and my history. I can't be sure but I think that his Highness had plans that involved Area 11 and as such he planned on using me. Regardless he was well informed and we talked for a short time.

At the end of it he asked me if I had ever considered being a pilot. I answered that I briefly had. I knew that one of the ways to help Area Eleven would be to become the Knight of One and make it my area. But as such a thing was impossible I had always set my eyes on rising in the ranks and slowly changing the system as best I could. If I managed to become a captain or higher I would be able to suggest policy and help civilians in a more far reaching manner.

But with the sponsorship of the Second Prince it once more became possible to become a pilot. When his Highness offered to sponsor me at the Military Academy in Area 15, or the land that was once France, I accepted the offer.

I was shortly escorted out. After that I was to meet both Princess Carline and Luciano. Neither of them were very polite about it. Luciano said something about if he ever saw me on the battle field he'd only spare me once. Which I think was a sort of expression of gratitude. I was basically insulted a few times by the both of them but I honestly think that they were grateful in their own way.

Princess Carline just isn't a kind person to begin with and had been raised to be extremely Xenophobic. Luciano hated being in anyone's debt, especially an Eleven's.

After that meeting I spent some time on leave before taking a transport over to Area 15. It was my first time in a hover craft. They are quite powerful and at only starting to become wide spread. Some places are starting to use them instead of planes. Hover transports are not as fast but they are cheaper and can fly a good distance off the ground. Most commercial hover transports can reach heights of 100 feet before experiencing some difficulties.

Once I arrived in Area 15 I tried to become used to everything, it was an area conquered after Japan. But unlike Japan after being so thoroughly decimated during the war it already resembled a Britannian Colony. After 5 years of being a protectorate it had been moved up to being a satellite nation. I heard that resistance had been strong for the first couple years, but after Princess Cornelia moved in and pacified Area 15 over a year ago there was simply put no more resistance. Or the resistance that was here was so badly crippled and disorganized that it rarely showed up any more.

It was here my life changed after a chance encounter with a pink haired girl falling into my arms.

The second battle of Narita has begun and I have to be prepared to move out at any time. Seems Marquis Jeremiah is trying to help me in his own way.

Signing Off

Pilot Suzaku Kururugi


	7. On Schedule

_Disclaimer: This story if based off of Code Geass and I own none of it. _

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. I hope people enjoy this chapter and that the characters act in a believable manner. _

_One person mentioned that things were too idealic. And that everything was going Lelouch's way in this story. But it was the same way in cannon up until when Mao was introduced and Suzaku became a knight._

_Those who are involved with acting on the stage will probably appreciate the title of this chapter. Because nothing ever goes entirely according to schedule. And if you think everything's on schedule, you're clearly missing something. Or something is about to happen that shatters your hopes about having everything done by opening night._

_As to the update schedule, well the next chapter happens when school quiets down again._

_Once again I like having people's opinions on how the characters are acting. What interactions were good, need work. Also as to the plot in general._

* * *

August 27 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch looked over the papers in his office at Fleija. Someone had once again horribly mangled some calculation in accounting and it threatened to cause problems for him if it wasn't corrected. But even as he worked over the data and accounts he mused on what had happened the previous day.

He had been close, so very close to killing Jeremiah Gottwald. True he had removed a large portion of the Knightmares in Japan for the near future but other than that, no long term plans had been advanced.

Of course it might make things easier for the assault on the Sakuradite Refinery in a week's time. Or it might make things more difficult depending on what Schneizel decided to do in response to this latest fight.

The news only provided the briefest outline of the fight. They only reported that Zero had fought against the Britannian army, and escaped once again after murdering many Britannian soldiers. The exact numbers were never released. But in the forums and gossip sites online, Lelouch had a better idea of how people were taking the news.

Many knew that Zero had won with less than 50 Knightmares against an army of 300. Something that should have been impossible. Zero once again had raised the Knights popular appeal.

Lelouch had received word that Jeremiah had been about to launch reprisals against the ghettos, but such attacks never materialized. Lelouch sensed his brother's presence in this lack of action. Schneizel's plans were more aimed at winning the people to him and eliminating popular support of the Black Knights. Attacking the Ghettos would only increase support of the Black Knights.

Lelouch's hands hovered over the keyboard as he considered what move to make next. He had long since reached a membership of a thousand with many more people offering information. And with such information Lelouch was hard pressed to process it all. He needed someone who was skilled at looking at a sea of data and summarizing it. Lelouch was skilled, but there were only so many hours in the day. He had work, terrorist activities to plan and act on, and he had to maintain his social network with friends. Lastly, above all else, he had to appear as though everything was going according to plan.

He considered for a moment using Miss Sumeragi, but discarded that idea. He better understood her motivations after their last talk, but he wasn't sure how to best use her. Through Miss Sumeragi's connections to the Chinese Federation a few plans might be advanced. Making use of Miss Sumeragi in the role of a diplomat was more important than using her for information gathering.

As Lelouch began to dwell on his most recent meeting with Miss Sumeragi, his mind drifted.

…

* * *

August 25 2020 a.t.c.

Zero stood alone in the meeting room with Kaguya Sumeragi. Zero had requested that they meet alone to go over some final details involving Kyoto House. Lelouch had also made sure that the other senior members of the Black Knights had other business to attend to.

He had no intention of giving Miss Sumeragi an audience that she could manipulate. Last time had been lesson enough.

"Wow it's just like I imagined. A super secret base hidden within an unassuming exterior." Miss Sumeragi was gawking over the interior of the command centre. While it was impressive despite its rather beaten looking exterior, it shouldn't have prompted this response. "This is just what I expected from you, Master Zero. The master tactician. Even your uniform is amazing." Zero allowed himself to be flattered at that last remark. He had spent quite a lot of time designing it. Nina had said that his costume was like something Milly would come up with.

Zero nodded slightly. "I'm glad you find our base of operations to your liking Miss Sumeragi. Please sit down we have much to discuss." He gestured to one of the chairs in the office while taking his seat behind the desk.

Kaguya nodded slightly. "I suppose we do." She sat gracefully in one of the few chairs in the room, making herself comfortable.

"I must admit to my curiosity at your presence here. Surely your duties at Kyoto House and in the Sumeragi Conglomerate must keep you busy."

"Yes, but for Japan some sacrifices must be made. I believe my time is best spent here with you, master Zero, and the Black Knights." Her smile never shifted.

"And why is it that you believe so strongly in our abilities?"

"You've given hope back to the people. Even at the JLF's peak right after the war the popular support pales in comparison to what the Black Knights have gained in only months. Master Zero, I believe that you have the power to change the world."

Lelouch smirked; for all that she was a skilled political opponent she was using flattery far too freely.

"Which is why, as your future wife, I believe it is my place to be here at your side." Lelouch was very glad he was wearing a mask at this point. It hid his expression and gave him a moment to collect his thoughts.

It did explain what she had been alluding to earlier in her words before the Black Knights. It also explained the odd feeling he had been getting from her. At the time he had likened it to a mouse in the sight of a cat. "Miss Sumeragi I'm flattered but we have only just met. Surely you jest?"

Kaguya shook her head. "Of course not. We may have just met in person but I've watched all of your exploits. Zero the man who can use ninja like stealth and physical prowess, but always uses his mind first and foremost." Sayoko had been used as Zero in many situations recently. During most of the important missions Lelouch had been Zero, with the only exception to thatbeing the assault on Arkel. For minor things Sayoko did excellently, as Lelouch did have to appear to be working when some activities were being pulled off.

"I've been your biggest fan." Then her expression turned more serious. "And since you wear a mask you'll need someone to be your face in public. When you win this battle, Zero will need to be able to send someone as an envoy who is both respected and willing to show their face. As your future wife I believe I would do admirably in that role."

"And you believe I'll win this battle?"

"Of course. No one could defeat Master Zero." She gave a dazzling look that projected pure guileless admiration.

Lelouch gathered his thoughts. Behind the childish presentation he had figured out the gist of her message. She was offering to aide him in what ever way she could even using her social position and family heritage to advance his cause. How best to use her though? And in what role?

"I see Miss Sumeragi, I thank you for your support." As Zero, Lelouch was neither going to accept or refuse this offer. It was far better to leave things ambiguous. If it became necessary Lelouch would even allow Zero to become married in a farce of a wedding if it strengthened his position.

Kaguya nodded her head slightly. "I knew, as my future husband, that you would understand everything." She too understood that Zero was simply going to use her as a tool, but had chosen to allow it to happen. Truly she was a fitting leader for one of the Six Houses of Kyoto.

But such things were never spoken, for true masters of politics, what remains unsaid is nearly as important as what is said. "I have heard that Kyoto House has been giving and receiving intelligence from the Chinese Federation." Lelouch finally changed to subject moving onto more neutral and more important topics.

"Yes. Originally India supplied a great many of our Knightmares, but after the civil war they rejoined the Chinese Federation to avoid being conquered by Britannia. They haven't been able to give aide, in the form of Knightmares to us in over two years now."

This was something Zero hoped to remedy in the near future. "Since then, we've been mainly giving and receiving intelligence that is advantageous to either side. The Kyoto House has even been funneling economic aide to the Chinese Federation to avoid having it collapse." Kaguya continued detailing information that was both useful and dangerous for Kyoto House.

Zero nodded his head. "Then you may wish to inform the Chinese Federation of some information I recently acquired. Schneizel came to Japan to find something within the Chinese Federation. I do not believe it is information that he searches for, but rather an object. Something he wants desperately enough to leave the capital to become the interim Viceroy."

Lelouch had spent a great deal of time trying to find out what Schneizel was looking for. Such information, unfortunately, proved to be elusive. But some few pieces could be deduced from the actions Schneizel had taken in regards to the search. If it was information then the Fleija Branch's Management would have been filled with agents. However most of the agents Lelouch had so far unearthed were in the development section dealing with setting up communication lines in rural areas. Schneizel wanted something that was hidden in the countryside and away from the larger cities. Suggesting that an object or a person was the goal of the search. Lelouch could be wrong but he figured that the odds were against any other possibility.

"That's so like you Master Zero, to know why the Second Prince came here so unexpectedly. I'll tell Tianzi tonight when I have time." Lelouch nodded slightly.

They continued speaking for a few more moments before Zero finally took his leave. It had been an informative meeting. He now had a new Rook with which to play on the field, and connections to the Chinese Federation that could be exploited later.

…

* * *

28 August 2020 a.t.c.

Lelouch started into wakefulness. He glanced around and realized that it was morning. Truly he was trying to fulfill too many roles at once. He already had Sayoko acting as his double at many minor unimportant missions. He also had her acting as his spy and informant in many of the local government offices. Sometimes he wondered how she managed to keep going. Perhaps it was her training as a ninja.

Scanning the computer screen in front of him he realized that the mistake was there under his nose. A few minor changes later and everything appeared perfect again. Lelouch had no intention of a minor mistake causing the accounting department to be audited. It might cause a few of Lelouch's more private activities to be brought to light.

He began shutting down the programs on the desktop. He paused over the keyboard looking at one of the applicants to the Black Knights. It had been a file he had been considering for a while now. A Britannian. And not just any Britannian, but one who worked at a news outlet in a managerial position. The perfect piece for handling information. He flagged the file and made a few notes to find out more on the background of Diethard Reid. But right now he had other more important meetings.

….

* * *

August 29 2020 a.t.c.

Suzaku glanced around the academy for the hundredth time, looking for either Nunally or Lelouch. He had acquired leave from Lloyd for this trip.

Though judging by the size of the academy he might not even find either of them even if they were both here. Suzaku sighed as he munched on the popcorn he had picked up. There weren't many Elevens here but he didn't stick out that badly.

He continued wandering around the buildings checking through the different stalls when he saw her. Nunally was talking happily with a group of girls her own age. Suzaku paused to watch the group for a short time.

Finally a few of them wandered off leaving only Nunally and one of her friends. Well, it was now or never. He walked near the group and began whistling an old Japanese song that he had taught both Nunally and Lelouch. It was the signal to try to ditch everyone else and meet up on the roof. Of course he and Lelouch had used a different signal but to include Nunally, they had made a second signal as well.

Nunally perked up immediately after hearing the song. After a few moments of talking with her friend she began to split off and head towards the roof. Suzaku looked rather amazed at that. But her hover chair did look very advanced, so maybe it had some sort of guidance system? He had expected her to ask her friend to wheel her to the roof or to find a more remote area.

Regardless Suzaku followed far enough away so as to not be suspicious. He easily made his way through the school unobserved. Finally he reached the roof top. "Suzaku?" Nunally was calling out quietly trying to find out if had really been him.

"Hey Nunally, it's been a long time." Suzaku moved over to her and put his hand into her outstretched palm.

"Suzaku," Nunally brushed over his hand briefly with her finger tips before letting his hand go. Suzaku wasn't sure how, but Nunally had always been able to identify people based on their hands alone. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Same here. How's everything been going for you and Lelouch?"

"Big Brother is doing fine. He works at Fleija with a school friend."

"Is that why you have a hover chair? I've never heard of any being created."

Nunally blushed slightly. "Yes, it's one of a kind. Big Brother and Nina worked on it. Big brother worked on the guidance system and Nina designed the chair."

Suzaku grinned. "I'm glad. So you can move around on your own now?"

"Yes to some degree. I can move around on my own within the school grounds, and live in the dormitories now. When I was younger I lived with my brother in the Student Council Club House." Nunally looked nostalgic at this. Clearly it had been a special time for her.

Nunally finally continued. "And you Suzaku? How have you been?"

Suzaku paused. He considered what he should tell Nunally. Finally he spoke. "I joined the Britannian Armed Forces. You know how good I was at fighting when I was younger right?"

Nunally looked surprised at this. "But…" Her smile wavered for a moment. She shook her head. "Are you happy?"

Suzaku thought for a moment. Originally when he had joined the army it had been out of duty to make up for what he had done. It had been to atone for killing his father. It had been to try and help other by changing the system from within. It had not been fun and he had not been happy. It had been a duty.

But now on the other hand he was content. "Yes I am happy." Without joining the army he would never have met Euphie.

Nunally began smiling again. "Then I'm happy for you." Suzaku nodded slightly. He understood that Nunally didn't like fighting or any sort of violence. So while she wasn't happy with his choice she was still happy for him. She was a good friend.

Nunally continued. "You have to see Big Brother again. I know he'd be happy to see you. He promised he'd be by later this evening. The rest of the student council even let us borrow the club house for old time's sake. We're going to have dinner together, Sayoko, Nina, Lelouch, and I."

"I couldn't impose. I mean, it's kind of odd for a Britannian to know an Eleven."

"No one will be there, other than close friends. Everyone there already knows about Big Brother's and my heritage." Nunally looked at him with a hopeful expression.

Suzaku paused, torn with indecision. Finally he agreed. "I'll be there then. What time should I come by at?"

Nunally grinned. "7:30. I'll tell Sayoko and Nina that you're coming. It'll be a nice surprise for Big Brother." This was probably the most mischievous that Nunally could be.

Suzaku chuckled. "I'll be there then."

They talked for a few more minutes about their respective lives before finally parting. Suzaku found himself grateful for being able to talk to Nunally again. The three of them had created a bond during their travels that was truly unbreakable.

…

Nina was happy, no she was ecstatic. She was having dinner with Nunally tonight. Not only that it, was almost like having dinner with Nunally's family. It was almost like she was, dare she think it, Nunally's partner. Nina blushed profusely.

She dusted off her dress once again before knocking on the door of the old club house. It was strange. When she had graduated she had never really planned on coming back here. But whenever Milly organized the old student council, or when Nunally wanted to meet up, they often chose the club house as the best location.

Sayoko was the one who opened the door. She was dressed in her old maid's uniform that she had worn for so many years. Noticing Nina's questioning look, Sayoko nodded. "I feel most comfortable in this while visiting here. It feels appropriate."

Nina nodded. It had taken her a long time to become almost friends with Sayoko. Nina knew that Sayoko was still somewhat uncomfortable with her, but Nina knew that it was her own fault. Nina's opinions about the Japanese people had been a great deal more obvious when she had been younger.

Taking off her shoes at the door, Nina was greeted by a far more open face. "Nina you're here." Nunally's wonderful open personality warmed and lit up the hallway around her.

"I'm not late am I?" Nina looked around covertly for Lelouch's shoes, but didn't spot them. "I thought it was 7:00 we were supposed to arrive, so I made sure to come a bit early."

Nunally shook her head. "No, you were right. You're right on time. Sayoko arrived earlier to help me make dinner. I wanted to make it myself, or at least help with it."

Something's proved impossible even for Lelouch and Nina to create. They could prevent the hover chair from crashing by programing certain routes and maps into it. But they couldn't help Nunally be totally self sufficient. Without her sight and complete mobility, many tasks proved beyond her.

Nunally lead the two of them into one of the old meeting rooms. There Nunally spun around and faced them "There's someone else also coming tonight. It's an old friend of my Brother's and mine. We haven't seen each other in years."

Nina perked up. In the few romance books Nina had been forced to read by Milly, the childhood friend often became a love interest. She crossed her fingers and hoped it was a girl. That way Lelouch would end up with whoever it was.

Sayoko also looked surprised. "May I ask if I have met your friend previously?"

"Suzaku was our friend from when we first came to Japan before the invasion. We stayed with his family for a few months." Nina's hopes were crushed. It was a guy. Nina still wasn't sure which way Nunally went, but Nina was pretty sure Lelouch was straight.

"I assume that he knows the young master's and your heritage as well." Sayoko never one to be surprised for long, looked for confirmation.

"Yes. Suzaku met us when Big Brother and I were still political hostages."

Nina made the connection to the name. "Suzaku, as in Prime Minister Kururugi's son?"

"Yes." Nunally nodded sadly. She had not been able to find out much from Suzaku but it seemed that his fathers' death had affected him deeply.

Nunally then smiled and continued "But remember, Big Brother is not to find out until Suzaku arrives. I want it to be a surprise. Big Brother keeps secrets, so I'm allowed to as well." Nunally despite her age was still childish at times.

…

Lelouch finally made his way into the Academy grounds. It had been a trying day. From when he had first woken up, till now. He had been meeting with various Black Knights to plan for the coming Sakuradite raid. Not that they knew what was happening next. He had also been arranging a few business deals to help out Fleija. Fleija was after all his primary source of funding and technological edge.

But now he could relax just a little. He was going to have dinner with his sister. Something that he hadn't been able to do for a while. Despite what people said, you sometimes needed to take some time to smell the roses.

He entered the old club house and made his way to the dinner table. There he was greeted by three unusual expressions. Nunally's was one of serenity but that slight twitch suggested that she was hiding something funny. Nina was failing at looking innocent. And Sayoko, well Sayoko actually had the most neutral expression.

"I'm sorry for being late. But meetings held me up at the company." Nina looked over at him and he shrugged. It was true as far as things went. The last meeting he had been to was one for Fleija. The ones previously had been for the Black Knights.

"Big Brother, we were getting worried about you, and the food was getting cold." In front of them were 4 plates with food mostly eaten on them.

"I see someone decided to eat mine as well." He wasn't sure who had eaten his portion, as he wouldn't have believed that the three woman before him would have eaten their own and then started into his.

Nunally shook her head. "Oh that's not your place. You were so late, we left yours under here." She reached across and grabbed one of the lids off a platter, revealing a fifth plate with steak and few other side dishes.

"It's been a long time Lelouch." A voice came from behind Lelouch and he spun around quickly.

It only took Lelouch a few moments to place the face and recall the name. "Suzaku? Suzaku it's been ages." It had taken Lelouch by surprise but it was a welcome surprise. Suzaku was his best friend, and to be entirely honest, one of his only friends.

The two young men shook hands and laughed. "Nunally wanted it to be a surprise."

"Trying to surprise your older brother, you're finally growing up." Lelouch grinned as he said this, his tone of voice teasing.

"Of course, I'm nearly 18." Nunally seemed a little put-off that Lelouch hadn't remained surprised longer. "I can't stay young forever."

The group of them finally settled down for dinner. Lelouch spoke a great deal with Suzaku and watched the other's interactions. Nina appeared to be jealous of Suzaku's presence. Sayoko looked non-pulsed, but Lelouch was fairly sure she was glad to see other friends present, who weren't involved with the Black Knights. Suzaku just looked a bit uptight at meeting the others, but he eventually relaxed as the night progressed.

…

"I heard that you joined that Army." Lelouch and Suzaku were finally alone outside. Nina had chosen to stay a little longer to speak with Nunally, and Sayoko had left earlier claiming that she had an early morning. Not that Sayoko was going to be sleeping anytime soon. She had some missions to accomplish as Zero first.

Lelouch was glad that Suzaku had chosen to take his leave with Lelouch, as it allowed him some time to talk with Suzaku.

"Yes. I know that you might not agree, but I believe that to change the system one has to do it from the inside. If I advance far enough I can make changes."

Lelouch questioned "And if it fails? Britannia isn't going to change for just one man. Sometimes other methods might be necessary."

"Even if I can only make small changes it would be better than doing nothing, or doing it the wrong way. I like to believe that the Empire can be changed if enough people do the right thing. Even if the changes take longer than my lifetime, I believe it's the best way."

Lelouch considered trying to pressure his friend but he decided against it. People change over time, and Lelouch had seen a great many differences in his old friend. And Lelouch admitted, privately, that Suzaku's method was the kinder route. But it was also one fraught with risks. A single man higher than Suzaku, could undo any changes made. And Britannia was simply too far gone to be dealt with in any way other than destruction.

Also Suzaku's methods wouldn't change the world in Nunally's lifetime either.

Suzaku turned slightly and faced Lelouch looking directly at him. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually. It's about your heritage."

"What about it? Does the military know who we are?" Lelouch appeared more then a bit worried and agitated.

"No. I found Nunally by chance in town and recognized her. I traced her to this school by her uniform." Suzaku was quick to try and sooth his friend. "But you know, you might have more friends then you think you do."

Lelouch smirked. "Not ones that I would trust in the slightest. Even the Ashfords can only be trusted so far." Fleija had proved beneficial to the Ashfords in helping them regain some of their strength in various industries. Both Nina and Lelouch were indebted to the Ashfords. But that didn't change the fact that the Ashfords would use Lelouch and Nunally if it became necessary.

Suzaku bit his lip. "Jeremiah Gottwald. If you revealed your identity he'd help you. He's completely loyal to your mother."

Lelouch looked very amused at this. "He's a member of the Purist faction, I can't believe that he simply invited you over and told you this."

"Not exactly. But because of our friendship he was willing to deploy me in the recent skirmish at Narita. He might not like me, but he's giving me more of a chance than any other honorary Britannian in the army."

Lelouch was grateful for the lack of light. If Suzaku was at Narita then Lelouch had nearly killed him. Not something he wanted to tell Nunally. He considered asking what division Suzaku was in, but such a question was out of place. Lelouch would have to do further research on that at a later point.

"Sounds like he was trying to kill you."

Suzaku shook his head. "Well, just trust me on this. He still defends your mother's honor whenever it's slighted."

"It doesn't change anything. If we do come out of hiding, Nunally will just be used as a pawn. In a world where the strong rule over the weak, she has no place." Blindness could be compensated for. Being in a wheel chair again was something that could be ignored. But together they limited her ability to do many activities. "Amongst the nest of vipers that is the Britannian Royal Family, she'd be torn to pieces."

There was also her relative innocence to consider. Lelouch knew that he could survive if he was forced to. It might take him years, but he could regain power as a Prince of Britannia. Nunally didn't have that ruthless guile and ability to use others.

"They aren't all bad."

"Suzaku, I've lived with them over the early years of my life. I know a great deal about them." Lelouch would admit, if pressed, that there were a few siblings he would spare given the chance, but most of them had been raised to be vipers.

"Euphie isn't like that."

"You met Euphie?" Lelouch looked in surprise over at Suzaku. Euphie was one of his few half siblings that he cared for and still had fond memories of. She, like Nunally, had been protected by an older sibling from the vipers in the family.

"Actually we're engaged." Suzaku held up his hand revealing a small gold band. Lelouch hadn't noticed previously but now it appeared obvious.

Lelouch for the first time in a long time was stunned. "But…"

"I'm an Eleven?" Suzaku correctly interpreted Lelouch's unspoken question. "To be honest I wanted to break it off when I found out that Euphie was actually Princess Euphemia. Not because I didn't love her, but because a number isn't a suitable royal consort. I knew how hard it would make life for her"

"Euphie wouldn't have cared." Lelouch spoke softly.

"She didn't. But I know it's going to cause a lot of problems down the line. Which is why I'm going to find Zero and bring him to justice." Suzaku looked off into the distance. "If I find Zero it might make me seem more suitable to the nobility. I want to help Euphie as best I can. I know it might not be much, but it's all I can do other than keep on advancing in the ranks."

Lelouch was extremely glad for his friend's candidness. It made the future a harder place, but Lelouch couldn't falter. "Finding two lost members of the royal family would do the same thing I suppose."

"No. That has nothing to do with why I wanted to talk to you two. Euphie sometimes likes to talk about you and ask questions about your time in Area Eleven." Suzaku paused before continuing, his face showing his torn feelings. "I don't like lying to her about your death. When she asked, I said that you two didn't survive the journey. I don't enjoy lying to her. But if you don't want me to tell her the truth I won't. You two are my friends and I would never betray you."

"I'll think about it. I take it you didn't mention it to Nunally?" Nunally was more likely to want to meet Euphie again. And Lelouch was hard pressed to deny his sister anything.

"No. I thought I should let you know first. I'll mention it to Nunally later. I can't hide my engagement like I do at work. Nunally's my friend also."Suzaku spoke sincerely and Lelouch knew that, sadly, it was true. Suzaku did consider both Lelouch and Nunally friends.

"Thank you." The two of them started walking again. Neither tried to breach the silence. Both of them were lost in their own world of thought.

….

Kallen waited apprehensively for Zero. Zero had called her aside to meet after training the newer recruits. It wasn't odd for meetings with Zero to be at night.

"Kallen how are the latest batch of recruits doing?" Zero finally entered the room. His voice calm and collect.

"They're doing fine. Better than expected actually. A few of them might even be able to pilot Gekkas in a few more months. Assuming we get more of them."

Zero nodded at that unspoken question. "Yes I have plans to acquire more Knightmares. Enough to wage a full scale war with. If you have enough pilots ready at that time Japan's freedom becomes more than a possibility."

Kallen looked admiringly at the masked man. If he claimed he could acquire Knightmares she believed him. Everything he had said would happen came to pass. Well other than that incident with the Commander at Narita. But that had been mostly her fault. If she had just been faster or strong enough to destroy that White Knightmare.

She had apologized to Zero afterwards but he had waved it off saying _'one cannot plan for the completely unexpected, only the unlikely. Fault lies only with those who shirk their duty, which you have not. You did as best you could and prevented us from having higher losses.' _Kallen refused to accept that. She should have been better. As such she had been running herself ragged in the simulator since then.

"Zero, I heard that we're going to be moving soon on to something big. Everyone knows it, but I've heard two or three conflicting plans. What's going to happen?"

"Presently we have no spies. But as time progresses the Black Knights will grow larger. Eventually someone in our group will defect, for money, blackmail, or out of some other motivation. It is best to keep information on a "need to know" basis."

"Don't you trust us?" Kallen felt hurt by this insinuation that they couldn't be trusted. And this was coming from a guy in a mask.

Zero put a hand onto Kallen's shoulder. "Kallen. I trust you Ohgi and many of the others. But I can't trust everyone. And some actions that I hide from you are for a reason other than secrecy." Zero's words were heavy and laden with weariness.

Kallen understood that running something like the Black Knights had to be harder than it looked. Especially since Zero did a great deal of the planning himself. "Sorry."

"You believe that I do not trust you. You are worried. There is no need to apologize." Zero's voice became more serious and returned to its normal aloofness. "Which brings us to what I wanted to speak to you about. You've had an offer in the past to work at Fleija, correct?"

Kallen nodded wondering both how Zero knew this and where he was going with this train of thought.

"I want you to accept the job in Human Resources part time. You will be scheduled to work September third. However, due to a clerical error, no one will check up on you. A few prerecorded phone calls and it will be accepted that you were present."

Kallen looked surprised. "Why? Why would I want to work at a place like that? They treat 'Elevens' as disposable laborers."

"They treat them better than many places. They also hire a great many more Honorary Britannians than normal." Zero's calm voice pointed out some of the facts that Kallen had overlooked in her attack.

"That doesn't make them good alright."

"That is irrelevant. We have some contacts in Fleija. I'd prefer you not spread this around. Ohgi is aware of this as well as a few other members. Our contacts can cover for you during a few missions. Eventually you will need an alibi should you be spotted."

Kallen accepted the argument only because her step mother had been suggesting that she start looking more seriously for a husband. Not something Kallen had any intention of doing anytime soon. Working at Fleija might serve as another good excuse. "I'll call Nina in the morning. She might already have someone or be too busy to help me out. I mean the program she's studying for is a lot harder then mine."

"Arrangements have already been made." Zero nodded slightly. "I must take my leave now unfortunately. Other people need to see me as well this evening."

Kallen accepted that quickly. "Right." She turned to leave but Zero had one last thing to say.

"Keep up the good work."

"With the recruits?"

"Everything."

Kallen nodded briskly to hide her pleasure at the praise. She then hurried out of the room.

…

* * *

30 August 2020 a.t.c.

Diethard Reid was a successful man. He had everything that a man could really want in his profession. He had risen from a newscaster to a highly ranked producer at a national television broadcasting station. Really there was nowhere else for him to go.

But he was not content. Reporting on Britannia propaganda was so dry and boring. He was a master at creating new angles or making an unpopular story into front page material. But after a time even that lost its challenge. For the last few years he had simply been allowing himself to drift along.

But that had changed a few months ago. Zero. A man who performed on the national stage, and who used tricks and traps to bring down his enemies. Every move was flawless and furthered some unseen plan. The man's theatrical style was impeccable.

The Black Knights, who had only existed for a few months, were already national heroes to the Elevens. And Deithard could feel his reporter's instinct telling him that Zero wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

As such, Diethard had actually tracked down a Black Knight recruiter and applied. He knew it would be difficult to gain entry to such an organization, but the only way to make a story about Zero was to record it from the inside. Diethard had attached a few pieces of choice information that were not available to the general public.

Diethard didn't expect to be contacted for a great many weeks yet. he was surprised to see a cloaked figure waiting for him when he entered his apartment.

Zero rose to his feet and nodded his head in greeting. "I received your application. Though I must admit my curiosity. Why would a Britannian who is as successful as yourself be interested in joining us?"

Diethard's pulse raced. He hadn't expected to meet Zero in person for a long time. He had anticipated perhaps weeks of being a lowly grunt, before he was able to sufficiently convince the Black Knights that he was trust worthy. He also knew that if he failed this interview there was no second chance. "Britannia is stagnant and monolithic. My production and news casting skills are wasted on them. You are a force of change. I want to record your story, and the only way to do so is by your side."

Zero didn't answer immediately. Diethard considered trying to expound more on his reasons but he held his tongue. Those were his reasons and either Zero would believe them or not.

"There are no full Britannians as yet in the Black Knights."

"I would be more than willing to be the first, Zero. I can provide enough information to assuage any of your subordinates' doubts."

"Information is useful. But in order to be trusted you would have to take an active role."

"Of course." Diethard knew that information, no matter how good, would not be enough to ensure his place immediately in the organization. By taking an active role he would be as guilty as the other Black Knights.

"Very well I will be sending you a message later. You will be taking part in an important role in an upcoming mission. One of great importance. If your actions match your words you will be accepted as a full member."

"Of course." Diethard knew that even after that there would be more tests of loyalty, but this was a start. It was then the window to his apartment opened and Zero dropped a small device on the ground releasing a flash of light.

Diethard blinked a few times to clear his eyes but Zero was gone. He made his way to the window and shut it. His apartment was on the 20th floor. Zero was truly a master performer. And a master performer needs a master producer to succeed.

…

In the hover car Sayoko looked questioningly at Zero. "Was that necessary Master Zero?" She did not look pleased that she had been forced to wait outside while her master had put himself in danger.

"Yes. I needed to see his face as he explained his reasons. From both his file and office it is obvious he is a man driven by his work. He would do anything to practice his craft and improve it." Zero removed his mask and set is aside in the car. This particular hover car was a prototype that had limited noise emissions. It had been outside Diethard's room the entire time.

"The story of Zero's capture would also be a good story would it not?" Sayoko wasn't letting the point go yet.

"Perhaps. But it would not be as great a story as Zero's rise to power and the destruction of the Britannian Empire. Diethard, if he is the man I think he is, will want to support a story that will last long after his lifetime."

Sayoko nodded finally. "As you wish Master." She obviously didn't trust the man yet.

"I'm not so foolish as to base my decisions off of one meeting. I plan on using him during the diversion next week. And, only after that, will I allow him limited access to our information networks. If he can prove himself useful and trusted then he will continue to rise." Lelouch reached over to the folders on the dash board. One was for Diethard, the other was for Jeremiah Gottwald.

He flipped through the one on the young Marquis. The file was not as comprehensive as Lelouch might have liked, but it was enough. He replayed Suzaku's words in his head. If Suzaku was correct, Lelouch had a great deal of leverage on Jeremiah. But unlike with Diethard, approaching Jeremiah was fraught with risks.

But the gains might prove worth it. Regardless Lelouch had no intentions of contacting Jeremiah until a later time. And after a great deal more investigation.

…

* * *

31 August 2020 a.t.c

Nina looked around the large Knightmare Frame Docking bay. It was certainly impressive. The technological equipment was state of the art. Nina wished she received as much funding as Lloyd did. Maybe she would pester Lelouch about it when she got back.

"Ahhh Nina there you are." In came the Earl of Asplund. He wore his normal white lab coat but Nina thought she saw a flash of pink and orange from his shirt underneath.

"Lloyd." Nina offered her hand to Lloyd which he promptly shook.

"I heard from a little bird you've been tasked with creating a device capable of stopping the Float System by our esteemed highness." Lloyd looked amused at this.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about a few things. The Knightmare Float System is slightly different from our system so I wanted to…"

Lloyd just shook his finger in front of Nina interrupting her. "Ah ah ah. Now Nina, I've known you for years. If you wanted to ask me about something you need a much better excuse."

Lloyd strolled around his mobile hanger as he continued. "What is it exactly that brings you out here? Hmmm?"

Nina finally nodded. Dealing with Lloyd was always interesting. "I heard about a new Knightmare being recently spotted. I thought that you might know something about it."

Nina flashed Lloyd a small photo of the Lancelot. "Ohoh so that's why you're here. Yes this is one of mine. The perfect Knightmare. Years ahead of any other Knightmare presently being used." Lloyd quickly appropriated the small photo.

"Though perhaps the real question I should be asking you is how you came by such a photo?"

Truthfully the photo had been retrieved off of the Gurren's memory banks of the fight. Nina, however, had been coached by one of the most skilled liars around. "I managed to find this online along with some footage of the fight." Nina blushed slightly. "I know it was probably from one of the Black Knight's Knightmares, but the footage was just so interesting."

"Online?" Nina couldn't tell if Lloyd believed her or not.

"Yes though it was removed from the server afterwards. We don't know who was responsible… no one knows who was responsible for it." Nina hoped to convince Lloyd that it had been put on to Fleija's network by a terrorist member, to be sent to another working in Fleija. Having it known that terrorist worked at Fleija would be reason enough for her to want to avoid talking about it. And there were enough Elevens employed at Fleija that it was plausible.

"Regardless, exactly how much footage was uploaded onto the Network, excuse me Online?"

"A few minutes worth." Nina noticed Lloyd's sudden increase in interest and continued. "The Float system appears to run slightly differently and the shields appeared to be modified Blaze Luminous shields, similar to the Avalon."

"Actually the Blaze Luminous Shields on the Avalon were originally based off of the Lancelot's prototype version."

"But that would mean that you came up with a solution to the Borne Mathers conundrum when dealing with the Blaze Luminous Shielding before he even found the problem."

Lloyd preened under the attention. "But of course. He was never even a rival. Only a few others know how large of an egg head that one is. I mean really if he just considered the Sakuradite acting as both a damper and amplifier he would never have published that ridiculous theory."

From there the talk degenerated into talk about the various theories behind the shielding. Nina had never been skilled in that particular field. The talk drifted to a few other areas as Lloyd loved talking about the Lancelot. Nina, despite her enjoyment, noticed that Lloyd skirted several questions.

As they talked two voices could be heard approaching. "So I was able to see him last night. Turns out they both went to Ashford."

"That's wonderful Suzaku." The second voice belonged to Cecile and as such was quite familiar to Nina. Cecile was also a skilled scientist and inventor when she had to be one.

"It seems that our discussion must come to an end. I have more tests to perform on the Lancelot. Though you must send me that footage you mentioned. Even if it's imperfect it represents actual data from the Lancelot's first test run."

"I'll send it right over." Nina couldn't be sure how much Lloyd knew about everything and she was worried that he knew more than she wanted him to. But Lloyd was a man of science first and foremost. As long as he gained nothing from telling, he probably wouldn't. If anything he would treat it as a professional courtesy. Nina always thought that Lloyd had a sort a mentor outlook when dealing with her. Not that she minded, as Lloyd was an inventor in a league of his own.

And Nina might be able to provide him with more footage in the future or help on a particular project. Nina hoped that would be enough to dissuade Lloyd from looking any further.

Regardless, she had gained the information that Lelouch had asked for. She was just getting ready to leave when Cecile and her guest entered the room.

"Nina right?" The Eleven… Japanese man asked her. It took a moment to place him.

"Yes. It's good to see you again Suzaku." Nina smiled but it looked badly faked.

"Umm yeah." Suzaku, Nina's rival in love, seemed surprised to see her here.

"Oh, so you two know each other?" Cecile looked please by this development. Nina visited often enough that the researchers got along quite nicely.

Suzaku glanced at Nina's face, feeling a bit uneasy. "Yes. We met last night at dinner. You never mentioned what it is you do."

Cecile gestured slightly towards Nina as though she was on display. "Nina here is the owner of Fleija. She's the designer behind the miniaturized float system and most of the technology being developed by Fleija." Suzaku looked visibly surprised. Then again it did explain how Nina had designed the hover chair used by Nunally.

"And here is the last part to the Lancelot. He has a 95% sync ratio with the systems as its deviser. Quite the impressive performance." Lloyd contributed his own coloring of the situation. Lloyd clearly thought of Suzaku as being a part of the Lancelot, rather than as a person.

Suzaku glanced at Lloyd questioningly. Nina understood why he was curious. She wasn't military personnel.

Cecile quickly answered the unspoken question. "Nina often comes by here to speak to Lloyd. They've worked on a few collaborations." Mostly the collaborations had been minor improvements to the Float system used by both researchers. Lloyd used them for Knightmare development and Nina used them for commercial application.

Nina forced herself to be more open and accepting, despite the possibility of Suzaku being a love rival. After talking for a few more minutes with the group she took her leave claiming an important meeting.

…

Suzaku watched Nina leave. "You shouldn't take it too personally. Nina has issues with most Elevens, honorary Britannians or not." Suzaku glanced over to Cecile. She looked slightly apologetic.

Sometimes it seemed like she was psychic in how she knew what he was thinking. "And other honorary Britannians?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"She's more accepting of them. She tries to be accepting of Elevens as well, so she hires a great many of them. But…"

"Sometimes one's past is a difficult thing to over come. Wouldn't you agree Suzaku?" Lloyd had finally rejoined them and was now twirling the key to the Lancelot. "Regardless there are some tests I'd like to run."

…

A young Chinese man made his way across the mountain side following an old dirt road. At the end of the road a small cottage could be seen. It had no neighbors within five miles. Reaching his cottage at long last he opened the door quickly.

"C.C I'm back. People are looking for you but they can't find you. Not here. Never here." Mao opened the small cottage door and put down the bags of groceries. The bags mostly contained chocolate and candies. Though there were some few fruits and breads as well.

"I remembered what you said. That I shouldn't buy just candies. But they taste so good." Mao's voice was childish, but anyone listening to him would have believed that he was mostly insane.

The object that he was speaking to was a girl with green hair. She didn't respond to Mao. Not even giving him a glance as he entered the house.

"C.C, I know I said we wouldn't have to move again but I think we might have to. You don't mind right?" Mao looked over at C.C again.

"Oh I knew you'd understand." Mao clapped his hands and he began preparing the food that he had acquired. He put a plate down in front of C.C but she never stirred.

"C.C we'll always be together. Forever and ever just like you promised."

C.C's blank eyes just continued staring out into the air in front of her as though it contained all the answers of the universe.

Mao checked the chains again to make sure C.C hadn't been playing games again. He didn't like it when C.C tried to play hide and seek. Especially when she hid so far away like she had 11 years ago. It had taken him 3 years to find her again.

Recently though she had stopped moving. Or talking. Maybe it was after their airplane trip? But Mao was smart, and he understood that C.C loved him. The chains were just to stop her from playing mean games. Not that C.C could be mean.

Mao hummed to himself as he began bustling around the house. His only companion C.C chained to the wall and who had not moved in years. Sometimes he wished she'd talk to him again. But he had his recordings and they reminded him daily just how much C.C loved him.

….

* * *

Interlude 5 Life and Love

Time: Anytime after 25th of August

Kallen was bushed and exhausted from the past week's activities. Sometimes it seemed like the Black Knights could go only days without something major happening. But right now she was having a girl's night out with the three females of the Executive Members.

The three of them were sprawled out in one of the command center's rooms on a couch watching a very cheesy romance movie. They had also brought some wine that had long since disappeared earlier in the evening.

"So when are you going to ask him out Chiba?" Inoue pestered the only female Holy Swords member.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Colonel Tohdoh and I have nothing between us." If Kallen had been blind and tone deaf she might have even believed Chiba.

As it stood, Kallen, for all her drinking, remained able to see though it. "Riiight. Then why is it that every time we have a meeting you happen to be standing beside Tohdoh?" Kallen quizzed the rather distraught Chiba.

It was a rather bizarre scene to behold. Here was Chiba in her thirties being quizzed by two women greatly her juniors. "What about you Kallen? I've noticed that you keep staring at Zero whenever he's in the room."

Kallen blushed slightly. "That's because he's our leader." Truthfully Kallen might have developed a bit of hero worship but that was it. She was convinced that that was it. She took another drink from her wine glass finishing it off in one gulp.

"Now who's in denial?" Inoue sniped from the side lines. The other two glared at her. Inoue was the only one of them who had no clear crush or infatuation to point out.

"But really I can see why you're so attracted to Colonel Tohdoh. He's powerful, quick witted and above all good looking. Maybe I should ask him out." Inoue adopted a thinking pose as though seriously considering it.

"You, you can't. Colonel Tohdoh is very busy right now and has no time for that sort of thing." Chiba blushed bright red. It might have been the alcohol but her argument didn't make that much sense to the others.

"Ok. So Tohdoh's taken then." Chiba looked as though she wanted to deny it, but decided against it. "Well there's always Zero. But then again he could be old, or be married. He can't be that young if he's leading a rebellion. I'm guessing 35ish considering all the acrobatics he can do."

Kallen looked horrified by this thought. "Zero is Zero. He's well he just… He can't be married."

Inoue pursed her lips. "Zero might also be a girl. We've never seen her face."

Kallen grew even more agitated "Zero's a guy damn it." He had to be a guy.

Chiba nodded. "It would make sense that Zero's a girl. If you think about it, her build does look rather feminine. Also women are known to be smarter and better planners."

Inoue nodded in agreement. "And woman have more charisma."

Kallen finally burst out "You're wrong. Zero's a guy. He has to be. In fact I'll go ask him right now." Kallen got up and stormed out of the room leaving the other two women laughing in her wake.

Kallen poked her head back into the room. "And I'll tell Colonel Tohdoh that one of his swords is after him."

Kallen then withdrew and Chiba dashed after her. "You can't."

Inoue just settled back to finish watching the movie. Wine, popcorn and movies really went well in her mind. She'd have to do this again sometime. Those two were just so amusing once they'd had enough to drink.

…

Sayoko had just finished meeting with Ohgi and the others to straighten out some final last minute plans. She was still dressed as Zero as Master Lelouch had been busy at Fleija.

It was at this time she was confronted by a rather distraught looking Kallen. Judging from Kallen's breath there had been some alcohol consumed recently. Sayoko then recalled that Inoue had requested one of the rooms for a girl's only party. Tamaki had complained about it. He argued that since that Inoue got have her party, and wasn't kicked out from her position, he shouldn't have been either. Master Lelouch hadn't cared because Inoue, for the most part, caused the money managed by her to grow.

"Uhh Zero."

"Yes?" Sayoko had long since become used to acting like Master Lelouch's Zero persona. It was rather theatrical and matching that charisma was difficult but after careful practice and study she had succeeded for the most part.

"I was wondering…" Kallen looked really uncomfortable continuing. Sayoko considered escorting Kallen to bed but remembering Master Lelouch's orders on fraternization decided to not make that offer.

Finally Kallen burst out. "Zero, are you a woman?"

Sayoko paused. Such a question was not one she had expected. Finally she did a quick decision based on Kaguya's recent proposal to Master Lelouch "No. Why would you ask such a question?"

Kallen blushed extremely embarrassed. "It was Inoue. She kept suggesting you were a girl and I had to know."

"I am Zero and that is all that should matter. But for the record I am not a woman." Sayoko hesitated at saying man. Technically shinobi were supposed to be genderless tools that served their master.

Kallen looked as though she was finally going to fall over from relief and the amount of alcohol she had consumed. Sayoko reached over to support Kallen's body and brought her over to one of the chairs. Setting Kallen down Sayoko put a blanket over Kallen and left. Sayoko made a mental note to mention Kallen's state to Ohgi and Master Lelouch.

Drinking while in the command centre should be made against the rules, for safety reasons.

…

In Kallen's mental haze she purposefully ignored the slight squishy feeling of Zero's suit as Zero set her down in the chair. It was probably just the material of the uniform, not bound breasts. It was definitely the uniform.

…

"Which is why you can't believe everything you hear."

Tohdoh nodded his head. "Of course, believing false intelligence is the way to defeat."

"Especially gossip from younger girls."

"I would never use children as spies. And listening to gossip from children, male or female, is unprofessional." Colonel Tohdoh was currently humoring one of his subordinates who apparently had too much to drink.

He didn't disapprove of drinking, he just believed it had a time and place. But Chiba had mentioned earlier in the evening the Inoue had called a girls movie night in one of the rooms. Clearly someone had brought some alcohol.

He had encountered Chiba after finishing some routine maintenance on his Gekka. She had appeared distraught and so he continued answering her nonsensical and obvious questions. Clearly she had been drinking for too much. As such as a responsible person and one of the few people still in the base he stayed by her side as would be expected of him.

Of course he was going to have to give her a reminder to do her drinking off base. There was a time and a place after all.

...

* * *

Excerpt Nina's Notes Date 05/06/19

Deleted by Admin_Nina date 05/06/19

Recovered by Admin_Zero date 06/06/19

Saved by Admin_Zero in location Psyche Evaluation 06/06/19

The data for the new streamlined Hovercraft is falling 16% below expectations. Possible reasons include defective production and shoddy assembly.

I hate this part of running Fleija. If people just did what they were supposed to do things would be so much simpler. Lelouch often says that people aren't numbers and that no strategist can plan for their actions completely.

But I wish that people could. Things would be so much easier. I'm also not entirely convinced that that hiring Elevens is in Fleija's best interest. I know that Nunally likes them so they can't be completely horrible.

Sometimes people ask me why I don't like them. I always reply that they are Elevens. Elevens can't be trusted. When you turn your back to them they attack and grab you. They hold you down.

I'm a genius which is to say I learn at an incredible rate and can make connections that few others can see let alone comprehend. But my greatest strength is my memory. I remember far too well some days.

I remember my early days clearly. My mother and father were always busy. But they loved me I think in their own way. I spent a great deal of time with my grandfather. He was always tinkering with his Knightmares. I learned a great deal from him about research and science in general. When I wasn't in my grandfather's workshop I lived at home by myself.

I had a Britannian Nanny as is proper. Mother always said that one could never completely trust a Number. Grandfather sometimes disagreed with her but father always sided with mother.

Regardless while we weren't wealthy we were well off I think. My father worked for the Ashford Conglomerate as an accountant and my mother as a minor secretary. My Grandfather worked in the R&D department. As such we lived well.

It wasn't until Lady Marianne died that life became more difficult for my family. Since we worked for the Ashford family we lost when they did. My Grandfather had a heart attack shortly afterwards. Having lost access to his passion he quickly deteriorated.

I hope that I myself will not become like that. But if I ever was unable to continue work in my field I'm not sure what I would do. I am also young, so research suggests I would be capable of moving on.

When we heard that the Ashford Family was moving to Area Eleven we followed. That is my mother, father and I moved to Area Eleven. It wasn't a nice place. We lived on the outskirts of the settlement. In our block there were many Elevens. Mother wasn't happy at the time, but it was all we could afford. A secretary and school teacher's salary wasn't much.

I think it was less then a year after moving in that it happened. My mother and father had always 'treated the Elevens as they should be'. Their words not mine. I'm not sure what started it but it came suddenly. One day they were here the next they were gone.

I remember the faces of the people when they broke in. There were three I think, yelling at us. I think father said something about them being worthless and to go back to the ghettos. Father went down first, Mother followed.

-Section deleted By Admin_Zero-

It was at this point I awoke in the hospital. I remember the doctors and nurses. I stayed there for many months and answered many questions. I believe the men were caught but I had learned an important lesson. That mother was quite correct in saying one cannot trust a Number.

Nunally says that Elevens are really Japanese so they aren't really Numbers. I hate the people that took my parents from me. They were Numbers. But Sayoko and a few others they're Japanese.

This may seem to be contradictory but it isn't to me. Lelouch plans on freeing Japan and making everyone Japanese. If Britannia is destroyed there will be no more Numbers only people. Nunally likes many people who are Numbers. If she believes they are good then they must be people not Numbers.

Regardless I seem to have gotten off track. Computer delete previous musings….

Deleted by Admin_Nina

...

* * *

Omake

Not to be taken Seriously

Lelouch started at Suzaku. "So you're engaged to Euphie. I'm kind of surprised Cornelia hasn't killed you yet."

Suzaku nodded. "So far I think she's been behind seven of the assignation attempts. The other fifteen I think were organized by Guilford independently. Then again Darlton has also been giving me a dirty look. So he might have been behind that training accident."

Lelouch was honestly slightly surprised. "That's not that many actually. I thought that Cornelia would have tried a great many more times."

"Euphie asked her not to. And Princess Cornelia stopped. But her subordinates haven't."

"Do you think you'll survive to reach the wedding?"

"I survived meeting Princess Cornelia when we went to tell her about our engagement. After surviving that I can't think of anything more dangerous." Suzaku shuddered in the memory of that meeting.

"So what was the worst one so far?" Lelouch was mildly curious.

Suzaku flinched. "The cats."

Lelouch looked at him in curiosity. "How were they used? It doesn't sound that bad."

Suzaku clammed up.

After thirty minutes Lelouch gave up. What ever happened must have been horrifying.

…

3 months ago

"And the official mascot of the Military Academy of Area 15 is now the Cat. Every recruit is expected to raise one cat at least. The cat's are to be kept on the grounds and not locked up. Any recruit not keeping a cat will be discharged."

Suzaku groaned. He liked cats but cats hated him. And shortly his worst nightmare was realized in the form of thousands of cats. Wherever he went they were there. Scratching, biting, and hissing.

…

"Are you sure about this Princess Cornelia? Many of the recruits have left due to allergies." This came from the officer in charge of the military academy.

"If our recruits cannot put up with a little bit of hardship then they are not worthy of becoming soldiers let alone pilots. Send the weaklings where they belong." Secretly Cornelia thoughts were 'I can't kill you but I can make your life hell.' Cornelia was very grateful for Euphie's story about Arthur and Suzaku.


End file.
